Oh baby!
by ScarletRubie
Summary: The title is self explanitory but theres a twist Bella's pregnant and is about to get some unnexpected surprises characters make amazing come backs and we even get to meet new ones new love is found and secrets are told REVIEW!PLZ ITS OVER! SEQUEL INFO!
1. Oh Baby!

**I got a good idea and decided to try it. Read and review.**

**Summary**

**Edward and Bella are married living in the Cullen house. She is not yet a vampire.  
**

**Bella is about to get a few unexpected surprises. Who is it that is once a gain threatening their happiness? Who makes a come back. Find out very soon. It's better than it sounds. **

* * *

**OH!! Baby**

I feel like everyone was watching every step I took as soon as I walked in the store to the pregnancy test aisle. I wore a light sweater with a hood and my hair was hiding my face. The trip all the way to Port Angeles better be worth it, I really hope no one recognizes me. I quickly grabbed the EPT; it has a bunch of commercials so it has to be good. I walked up to the cashier, who to my amazing luck was a guy, I reluctantly handed it to him. He smiled and scanned it. I'm sure this is humorous to him; he's not the one who might be pregnant.

I opened the door to the silver car Edward bought for me. I complained as usual but I had no choice my old truck finally broke down.

20 minutes later I was back at the Cullen house. I'm really hoping everyone has gone hunting, I thought as I shoved the box into my purse.

Thank god I was alone, not a vampire in sight. I took the test out of the bag and threw the bag onto the couch and made myself to Edward's and mine's bedroom with a private bathroom.

These are the longest five minutes of my life. I tried to look away from the test. But all of a sudden I got this strange feeling I wasn't alone. I silently walked toward the staircase and then I saw her.

She appeared to be vampire. She had long, pin straight, jet black hair, was real pale and had golden eyes. When I saw her eyes I felt I could breathe again. She looked straight at me and smiled mischievously and walked towards me. I was frozen in place.

"Bella." She said speaking for the first time. I didn't say a word.

* * *

**It's easy really. GOOD OR NOT!! Let ME know I'LL TAKE ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZISM. If no one likes it I'll just delete it and continue my other stories. But if you like the next chapter is going to be good and long you decide . **

**-toodles**


	2. Shockers!

**THANKS- to the people who left reviews Love ya'll (in a friendly way). Read I swear its uber exiting. Tell me what you think. I warned about the twists!**

**-Toodles**

**Ps. I wouldn't mind more reviews (LOL)**

* * *

**Shocker!**

**BPOV**

I backed up into the bedroom and she followed me.

"You know as well as I do that you can't run away from me." She said.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered.

"You know if you're trying to hide something. Get rid of the evidence." She said holding up the store receipt. Crap, I must have left it in the bag

I was now against the far wall, furthest from the door. All of a sudden I heard the faint sound of someone else gliding up the stairs and in a split second Edward rushed in the room.

He didn't even look at me; he was glaring at the girl. "Lacey what are you doing here; you should've called or went to go find me. You knew I wasn't going to be here."

"And miss the chance to meet Bella; I could never deprive myself of that." She spoke smiling. What did she mean by that?

"_What do you want?_" He said speaking through his teeth.

"I thought we put those hard feelings behind us."

"Well – " he abruptly stopped. I know that face, he wore that expression when he concentrated on someone else's thoughts. Then he quickly turned to the glass wall, we both followed his gaze. And a shattering sound shook the house.

Half of the back wall disappeared into a million glass pieces all flying in the air. All three of us ducked to avoid the shattered glass. With the glass something else came flying in. It was a…vampire. What is this a reunion or something?

As soon as the vampire landed Edward lunched at him and to my surprise Lacey stood in front of me. It was almost protecting she was crouched and growling. She pushed me in the far corner of the room.

I kept my eyes on Edward. He was struggling. He couldn't get the vampire off from on top of him. My breathing started to speed up. Something bad was going to happen to him and I couldn't do anything. If I know him well, he was probably in the situation because of me.

Lacey saw that Edward was in trouble. She turned to me and whispered. "I need you to go into the bathroom and stay there, _do not_ move an inch. It could cause any one of us our lives. Got that?" I nodded. She slid me against the wall and into the bathroom and turned to face me.

"Breathe, its okay." she said in a distracted voice. She stared at something on the counter. But then refocused on me.

"Help him." I whispered in an agonized voice. He can't die. God, please.

"I will, just follow my instructions and don't move." She repeated and ran back in. From where I was standing I had a clear view of everything that was going on in the room. I saw Edward on the ground and Lacey lunching toward the vampire. They rolled to the far end of the room and then she was on top of him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Get up!" she ordered. He didn't even flinch. I saw her anger rise. She got up and threw him against the wall. "DON'T underestimate me! I'm quite capable of tearing you to pieces." She screamed as she held him against the wall, one hand was holding him in place and her knee was placed high in between his legs. He may be a vampire but so was she, by the looks of it she's crazy strong. I'm sure he wasn't comfortable. I looked back to Edward who was trying to get himself together and get up. At least he was away from the danger.

I never thought things would turn out this way, Lacey defending me and helping Edward. Shocker. As Edward was standing up the other vampire tried move towards Edwards but Lacey shoved him back against the wall.

"Move an inch and you're mine." She said to the unwelcome visitor.

"I'm going to die anyway, why not make it fun." He replied.

"Your next actions determine how you will die. You can comply and you'll die fast. Struggle and you will die a slow and painful death. Look into my eyes and you'll see that I'm _dead_ serious. _Do not_ test me because you won't like it. Got it?" she said shoving him harder into the wall, if that were possible. He reluctantly nodded. She smiled. "Edward? You good?"

"Yeah, finish him off." He said.

"No, he's not mine to kill. He's yours. But you do owe me some new shoes." She chuckled, looking down at her now ruined shoes. When he got close enough she released him to Edward.

She walked over to the half shattered wall. But before she leaped down she said. "We will talk but today is not the day, I'll be back. It's important but can wait a while longer." She gave a sort of look that gave me the impression she knew something Edward and I didn't and then leaped out through the opening in the wall.

Edward was now screaming profanities left and right. He removed him from against the wall and pushed him out the same way he came in. He followed him out the shattered glass. I stepped out and looked around. I put my back against the wall and slid down to the floor trying to slow my breathing. I closed my eyes and blocked out all of the sounds knowing what I would hear if I didn't.

Minutes later I smelled smoke, it was over. I opened my eyes and saw Edward before me. He picked me up and held me close to his chest while I sobbed.

**EPOV**

I held her close to me and kissed her forehead. She was on the verge of breaking down.

"I'm fine."

"You weren't a few minutes ago." True but she can't know that.

"Bella, there's not a scratch on me, I swear. Let me get you some tissue." I looked on the table but we were out. "I'll get you some from the bathroom, we're out." I walked in and something caught my eye. It was a pregnancy test. But what was it doing here? I picked it up and it read….positive? I went back to the bedroom with it in my hand. Bella had her face in her hands. "What's this?" I asked she looked up and when she realized what I was holding her eyes widened.

"Um….pregnancy test."

"I think that's obvious. What I meant was why is it here." It's positive. That's all that I thought. Who? Who was it?

"I'm sorry."

"Who?"

"What?! Are you trying to say I cheated on you?" she said as if she had been slapped in the face. But what was I suppose to think. I can't have children and she said she was sorry.

"Bella, what do you want me to think? I lost the hope of having a child of my own many years ago."

"I know it sounds crazy. But I didn't cheat on you, I swear. You're the only one I've ever slept with." I believed every word she said. A rush of happiness rushed inside of me. "Why would I ever cheat on you? I have no reason. The only reason I said I was sorry is because well…..I didn't know if you wanted it or if you were ready."

I laughed. "Bella I've been ready for a hundred years. And a child from you to me was all that was missing in my life. Now you've officially resurrected every hope in me. I love you more than you know and you don't know how happy I am right now."

**BPOV**

As those words were said as relief spread through me. He walked over to hug me tightly. He slightly pulled away and kissed me softly on my lips.

"Thank you" he whispered into my ear.


	3. Desicions

**Hey guys, how do you like it so far. This one's long!! YAY**

**Read, this chapter it's great. REVIEW PLZ. I will update when I get 13 reviews total (including the ones I already have so just 9 to go) It'll be worth it I promise the next chapter will be the best so far!!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**-toodles **

* * *

**Decisions**

**EPOV**

"Edward?" she whispered as we lied on the couch waiting for the glass wall to be fixed.

"Mmmhm." I replied.

"Who was she, that girl?"

"What girl." I asked trying to play it off.

"Edward, don't play dumb. Lacey, what does she have to do with you." She insisted. I was going to have to tell her the truth. Damn.

"She's the sixth sister from Tanya's coven. She was living with Tanya when we were. We all lived together for many years. We actually grew to be very close friends but she decided to separate and go off alone."

"Why did she say I thought we put those hard feelings behind us? What did she mean by that?"

"Bella she was kidding. That's the way she is. Believe me it meant nothing." She didn't seem convinced but it was the truth, Lacey has always been sarcastic and a good liar.

"Oh, well anyway we should tell our families." She said quickly changing the subject.

"They shouldn't be long, it about 7pm they should be back by 8. Plus I think we need to ask Carlisle to give a check up before we do anything." She nodded.

They returned right on schedule. Carlisle took Bella to the hospital for the check up and it was official she was pregnant. We returned home with news for the family. I'm sure they were expecting us since they met us at the door.

Alice came up to us first. Of course she knew everything. She hugged Bella and then me. The family was as well informed as us and one by one congratulated us. Even to my surprise, Rosalie, she was genuinely happy for us.

**Months Later…….**

**BPOV**

It has been 4 months since I found out I was pregnant. We broke the news to Charlie shortly after we talked to the Cullens. If you can call it that, they already knew everything, we didn't say a word, Alice had told them all before we got home. Everyone was exited for us yes, even Rosalie. When she had come up to congratulate there was not a hint of resentment it was pure happiness.

During this time the visit from Lacey never came. Deep inside it always bothered me that she never showed. There was clearly something she had to say, she even said it was important. But she never showed. These things ran through my head as I lied beside Edward in our room. He had his hand placed on my stomach. It was around midnight so I soon lost consciousness.

**EPOV**

I lied in bed with Bella sleeping in my arms and my hand on her stomach. Since she was so thin her bump stood out.

_Edward, I know you can hear me. I've come back for the conversation you so waited for_ Someone thought. It was Lacey. It had been four months since she'd made her appearance here. That day even if I tried to look into her thoughts to know what she wanted to talk about she wouldn't have let me. Like she is doing now, she's hiding her thoughts from me. I silently took Bella out of my arms and laid her flat on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

"Lacey" I said as soon as I saw her at the bottom of the staircase

"Edward, I've been waiting for you." She said smiling.

"What is it that you want to speak to me about?" I said getting to the point.

"Look, I'm sure you know by now that Bella is in fact expecting your child."

"Who told you that?" I asked puzzled. She was giving me the impression that she'd known this before me.

"I've known longer than you have. That's the reason I was here the first time. But I saw that neither of you knew about it. So I decide to wait a while but I've waited long enough. The time has come to tell you of the great danger your child and wife are about to face."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Edward, if you think about it it's not hard to figure out. Look at the big picture. An unborn child from a human and a vampire. Not including your abilities and hers. You can read minds and she can protect hers. If the Volturi was jealous of your abilities before, how do you think they're going to react now? Your child might be born with abilities neither of you can imagine." realization hit me. They want my child.

"How do you know this?"

"They called for me. The Volturi did, they wanted for me join them because of my power. But I turned them down. But before I left I overheard them speaking of you. They mentioned your last visit to Italy and how Bella was soon to give birth to your child. It was Aro and a guard. I'm sure he held some kind of power that gave him access to that information. The point is that Aro wants your child, he's afraid that he may grow up to be more than he is. You know he can't deal with the fact that there might be someone with greater abilities than his own." That was true, that was the reason behind him asking us to join him.

I stayed silent for a long time. I couldn't let anything happen to my unborn child or my wife. I had to do something, anything.

"I just thought you should know. Be prepared. Look, I have to go, if they find out I told this they won't be happy. Good luck and be careful." She said as she walked away.

I was still in shock. I need to do something. I can't let them get to my baby. If that means going to Italy myself, that's a risk I'm willing to take. I went up to the study to find a paper and a pen. I was going to have to leave while Bella was asleep. She won't let me leave without promising I will come back. But I can't lie; I don't know what's going to happen.

* * *

I'm sorry,

Bella. I have to take care of something important. Be safe and take care of our child,

Love,

Edward

* * *

I put the note beside the bed. I kissed her and reluctantly walked out the door. On the way to the car I dialed Alice. She was probably out hunting but had her phone on her.

She answered at the second ring. "Edward?"

"Are you alone?"

"Pretty much the others are in the cliffs, why what's wrong?" she asked already anxious

"I'm leaving. I need you to go back home to take care of Bella."

"Where are you going?"

I explained everything that Lacey told me.

"Alice the Volturi wants my baby and that's something I won't allow. I don't care what I have to do."

"Edward, do you remember what happened the last time you set foot in Italy unannounced. We all very nearly lost our lives. There's got to be something else we can do."

"At the moment there isn't. I'm not letting them harm my family. And as for the danger, that's just a risk i'm willing take take. Hurry back to Bella. You may tell the family but don't you dare say a word about this to Bella." I warned

"Edward, I don't like this. You shouldn't go alone."

"Alice what would you do?" I asked

She sighed. "Fine but call back as soon as there's some news."

"I will and please take care of them." I asked then hung up. I was already at the airport and at the front desk.

"May I have a ticket for Italy, tonight?"

* * *

**Press the review button…….. I know you want to! JUST DO IT (LOL)**


	4. Deal

**Hey GUYS! What's up. Well I have decided to update every 10 reviews. And I really truly love the ones I already got. SHOUT OUT! To the ones who took the time to review. Luv ya'll (in a friendly way). **

**So I truly apologize for future name misspelling of the characters names or not good enough details. I haven't read New Moon in a while so I couldn't get everything correct. **

**Anywayzs Keep reviewing and when I get 10 I'll update.**

**-toodles**

* * *

**Deal**

**EPOV**

16 hours later, after one grand theft auto and a lot of traffic is way once again in the gateway into Volterra. I didn't realize what I had gotten myself into until I was actually there. I was truly scared of what they might do to me.

My phone vibrated for about the hundredth time. I was so tiered of it, I slid it open.

"What?" I answered quickly regretting the fact that I didn't check the caller ID.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice answered. It was Lacey.

"I think you know." I replied.

"Are you stupid? I told you so you wouldn't be caught off guard, not for you to jump on the next plane to Italy so you can get yourself killed. Edward listen to me there's another way –" I knew she was going to try to talk me out of it. But I quickly hung up.

I was now at the clock tower. I looked around the plaza remembering the last time I was here. All of a sudden I heard thoughts that weren't my own.

**DemitriPOV**

"Felix, look what we have here." I said pointing towards the clock tower. It was Edward. I'm going to enjoy this.

He chuckled "I'll bet Aro will be pleased." He said already walking towards him. When we got close enough to him we both grabbed him and put him against the far wall of the tower where no one could see us.

"I thought it was agreed that you were never to set foot in Volterra again." I accused.

"That was never said" he replied.

"I think that was well implied." I challenged, he struggled against our grasp.

"Release him." Someone said calmly. The voice came from behind. It was Aro. Impossible, he very rarely steps out into the streets. We instantly did as we were told.

Figures, somehow he always gets a second chance on the verge of death. He's like a damn cat.

**EPOV**

I had to use everything in me not to attack him head on. The sight of him sickened me.

"Edward, what a surprise. I never thought to see you here again." He said in the joyful voice I hated.

"I think you know why I'm here?" I said getting to the point.

"I don't think this is the place for this, shall we go inside." He said already making his way through the back alley. As soon as he turned his head Demitri was 'escorting' me. I shook him off. He glared but I walked ahead. I knew I was not pleasing them and that might cost me later but I couldn't fully contain my anger. We were now in a spacious room, not the one we were in before a different one. This one was more elegant. He sat and then gestured for me to do as well. Demetri and Felix made there way to the front door.

"Shall we begin?"

"Why me? Why us?" I asked. It was a stupid question but for some reason I needed an answer.

He smiled "Edward, why don't get to the point of this. We both know why you're here, to save your family. Am I mistaken?"

"No. But I want an answer, why do you want my child specifically. This can't be the first time a vampire has had a child." I said angrily

"But it is. In the thousands of years I've been alive it has not happened. But now that it has I want it to be a part of the us."

"Aro you can't do this."

"Well since I see how interested you are, I'll make you a deal." He said. This can't be good. But if this means keeping my family alive, I'll do it.

"I swear that no one in the Volturi including Marcus, Cais and myself of course, will ever interfere in Bella's or you child's life again. And they will remain unharmed. Under one small condition" Of course he couldn't possibly be so kind. He was after something but what. He was blocking his thoughts so I couldn't see what was coming. "You will never return home. You will join us. Become one of us. As long as you stay they will be safe. But if you leave they will die and so will you."

NO! I should've known he ask something like this. But I have to accept. I have no where to turn. "Do we have a deal? I'm sure you will make a wonderful addition to our household, since your friend Lacey declined our offer. She would have come in handy but _you_ are another story completely. You will make us whole. Do you accept?" he said holding out his hand.

"I accept" I whispered almost inaudibly but refusing to shake his hand. I can't believe what I just did. I just signed my soul off to the devil. If I had one to begin with.

* * *

**Press it! It's so easy just click and type away!**


	5. Acceptence

**OMG GUYS I LUV ya'll I got like 13 reviews in one day. I truly appreciate to everyone who took the time. I WILL continue the story. I love it so much.**

**I got a new chapter ya'll deserve it.**

**Again I'm going to update every 10 reviews. So here goes:**

**PS. Edward will be back be patient.**

* * *

**Acceptance**

**EPOV**

"Alice?" I said as soon as she answered.

"Edward what did you just do?" She asked. She most likely already had a vision. I stayed silent. "I had a vision of you in a room with Aro. You had this look on your face and then you said you accepted to something. What did you accept to?" I didn't say a word. "Edward, WHAT DID YOU DO?" She yelled.

"He said that if I joined him and become one of them that he wouldn't touch them but I left I would die and so would they." I finally answered not quite believing what just happened. I mean I'm never going to see them again. Not going to see my baby come into this world, and grow up. My lips are never going to touch Bella's again. How am I going to survive?

"Are you telling me that you basically signed a deal with the devil?"

"If you put it that way, then yes."

"Edward, what am I supposed to do? How am I going to explain this to her? It's going to kill her no matter what I say. Because I'm guessing you're going to make me tell her, something."

"Tell her I punked out, tell her I bailed that I wasn't ready for this. That one day I'll come back to her and that the family will always be there."

"You saw it in everyone's head. She can't be herself without you. I can't do that to her. She won't believe it."

"You know she's always had an absurd insecurity. She thinks she's not good enough for me, so she will believe it. Alice, take this as a last favor for me." I insisted.

"You're _not_ going to die."

"It fells like I already have just…please Alice can you do this for me. And if she doesn't want to stay in the house anymore and since Charlie has gone to the police station in Seattle for a few years I want you to lead her towards……..Jacob."

"Edward, have you finally lost it. Are you crazy?"

I sighed. It sounded horrible for a man to lead his wife into the hands of another man. But if he helped her the last time, I'm hoping he can keep her together now. "Alice, if there's someone that can keep them both safe and well and maybe even happy, it's him. And it does hurt but I have to take responsibility for this, if it was the other way around and she married him and she was having his baby, this wouldn't be happening. I will find a way to go back someday but for now all I can do is stay put, for their safety. Bye, Alice." I said then slid the phone closed.

I looked around the room, the stone walls. This was going to be my home.

**AlicePOV**

"Alice, honey what's wrong." Jasper asked, coming up behind me and putting his arms around me.

"He's not coming back; the Volturi's making him stay. If he leave's all three of them die." I answered. All of a sudden the whole family was in our room. I guess I spoke loud enough for all of them to hear.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked.

"He's not coming back. He signed a deal with the devil. The devil being Aro. He agreed to never come back and to join the Volturi in return for their safety. Then he told me to tell Bella he bailed. He said that if she refused to stay here, that we or I in particular should guide her to……..Jacob. That he would make her whole and keep them both safe. We have to help him, Carlisle." He shook his head.

"I'm afraid that what has been done can't be undone. If what you say is true and he has agreed to join them. Then we can't help him, that's a huge commitment to get out of."

"So what now? We can't just leave him there." Rosalie said speaking for the first time.

"Hell no. There got to be something we can do?" Emmett joined in.

"But there's not, all we can do now is wait." Cralisle said.

"Wait for what?" Jasper asked.

"Alice I don't know if you remember. But Aro is prone to making decisions without including Marcus and Cais. Cais could care less at times but Marcus despises him for that. And on top of it all he doesn't like Edward too much. We could just wait until Marcus has had enough. Right now that's out only choice." Carlisle explained.

"What's our only choice?" Someone said in the door way of the bedroom. It was Bella. She had finally woken. It was around noon. When we all realized it was her we turned away to avoid her gaze. This was the moment. I can't believe he's making me do this.

"Bella, we have to talk."

"Where's Edward?" she asked.

"Bella, Edward's not coming back." Her eyes filled with tears. He was right, she was already believing it. "He's not ready for this. He said that he will always love you. But he's not ready for this kind of commitment. He can't take on the responsibility of taking care of a child. I'm so sorry. We will always be here. I promise."

"He can't do this to me, he can't." she said sobbing. Abruptly she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

"Bella, you can't drive like this." Esme said standing in front of her.

Suddenly I saw her future disappear before my eyes. "Esme let her go." I whispered. She looked at me. I nodded. She understood as well as everyone. We all knew where she was going.

**One hour later……**

**Jacob'sPOV**

I was walking home with Embry and Quil. We were coming back from Sam's house.

"Hey, Jake isn't that Bella." Quil asked. I quickly turned my head. She was sitting bellow a tree in front of the beach. She was bawling. I walked over to her. She had her arms around her knees. She was crying so hard she didn't hear us come up.

I squatted before her and touched her shoulder. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"He left. He's gone, he's never coming back." She cried. I'm fairly sure she was talking about Edward, that bastard. He did something.

"Bella, calm down. Why isn't he coming back?" I said as calmly as I could.

"He's gone. He –" I helped her up so I could have her in my arms. As soon as I got her to her feet and held her near me I felt it. She was pregnant. I looked over to Embry and Quil, they too noticed it. I held her as close as I could and let her sob.

I took her back to my house let her put herself together and then she explained everything. That bastard left her pregnant. But as much as I might regret this, it doesn't sound right. He wouldn't do that, there's something else. But it wasn't meant for her to know. She'll believe anything, she's a sucker for these kind of things. In the mean time I'm not going to leave her alone. I already fell so close to her and her baby and it's only been a few hours.

Part of me wanted to resent her for choosing him but another part a stronger part wanted to be by her side. This part of me already decided that I was going to be this child's father. This part of me won the fight.

* * *

**Sorry if this CHAPTER ending sucks. I couldn't find a good ending point for the chapter. REVIEW you won't regret it. Next chapter is going to be awesome. If I do say so myself. LOL just kidding but it's going to be good.**

**Ps. If ya'll get lucky I'll put up another today. It's memorial day and I don't go to school. So I might finish the next chapter**

**Alright you see that go button, just click and then type your heart out. LOL I'll be waiting**


	6. Surprise Surprise!

**

* * *

**

Hey guys what's up. I said I'd try a to post a new chapter. I'm posting it and I didn't wait for the reviews. But you won't get the next one so easily LOL Remember it's 10 per update but this time it's 13 for both chapters. I'll be waiting. I hope ya'll enjoy this.

**-toodles**

* * *

**Surprise Surprise!**

"Bella, I want to be there."

"Jacob, you don't have to do this. It's not your responsibility."

"I want to. Let me."

**Months later….**

**JPOV**

Bella gave me a chance. Leches weren't happy, but oddly enough they gave me a chance. There was something they knew but wouldn't tell a soul. She was know nine months pregnant and as horrible as you can imagine. I love her, but she's _horrible_. Cranky and bossy and yelling all the time. I can't wait for this to be over. She'd moved in with Billy and I. Of course she hasn't forgotten about Edward, and isn't anywhere close to being over it. But she was somewhat happy.

"Hey" she said getting out of bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Not much better." She said then groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm good." She said breathing heavily.

"Are sure?" I cautiously asked.

"YES!!" she yelled. We were in the kitchen and she sat down with me at the table. I handed her a glass of juice and her plate of food. "I'm sorry. I know you care, but as you can see I'm hormonal." She whispered

"I sure can." I replied. She scowled. "Kidding." I wasn't but, I didn't want to hear it. When we finished breakfast I took the plates to the sink.

"Mind if we go for a walk. I think I need fresh air." She said.

"Yeah come on. Let me just get the keys and a shirt."

"Since when do you wear a shirt out?"

"Since you said I should." I was getting good as irritating her as least as possible. Poor thing, I wish I could help more. That baby felt like it was my own. Every time we got an ultrasound picture from Carlisle I felt something deep inside me.

"You're good." She replied. I chuckled. I helped her up and then she grabbed her stomach and groaned loudly. "I'm not okay." She breathed still in pain.

"Of course not." I picked her up and drove to the hospital.

**BPOV**

This is the worst pain I've ever felt in my life. Jacob picked me up and took me in the ER. Where Carlisle was waiting to show us to my room. Jacob had called befor we left and he had everything ready.

**couple hours later...**

I had fallen asleep so when I woke I thought I was dreaming. I had a visitor I never thought I'd seen again. The visitor smiled.

"How are you doing, Bella?" my visitor asked.

"Where've you been?" I asked. I'm going to get my answers, now.

* * *

**Muahahahaha I'm so not updating until I get my reviews. I love cliffhangers. The sooner you click 'go' at the bottom of the page the sooner you find out who it is.**

**-I feel so mean. But I REALLY WAN'T THE REVIEWS, I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT SO FAR.**

**Ps. I need more name suggestion I got two already and if you got some plz share. 1 boy & 1 girl.**


	7. Unexpected Visits

**Ya'll are lucky I got the chapter done. I had to baby sit today but I actually finished it pats self on back Enjoy.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I need 10 more for the next chapter!!**

**It's long yay me!**

* * *

**Unexpected Visits**

**BPOV**

It was Lacey. It had been around 9, 10 months since I last saw her. "Around." She answered.

"Why did you wait so long? You said you had something important to tell us, but you never showed." I paused because of a contraction. "What did you want to tell us?"

"Nothing really. It had been a long time since I saw Edward and I heard he acquired a human for a wife, it intrigued me."

**LaceyPOV**

I may be a master of manipulating and lying, the whole deal. But I didn't like lying to someone who didn't deserve it.

"Oh, so …… have you heard anything from…Ed – " She had another contraction that cut her off.

"I'm sorry, I just heard. I haven't heard a thing from him." Which was partly true I hadn't spoken to him since he hung up one me, much less seen him. I felt partly responsible but at the same time it was his decision. I've kind of spent these last few months convincing myself of that, it was working for the time being.

"I just thought – " another contraction cut her off.

"Um, Bella I'm no doctor but don't the contraction seem a little close together?" I asked. As soon as I finished my sentence I got a strange aroma. Damn, a werewolf.

I had little reaction time, because from one second to the next I had someone grabbing my arm.

"Get out! I won't kill you now because this is a hospital. I'm giving you a chance. If I were you I'd take it." He hissed.

I scoffed. "Watch yourself, pup. Firstly get your hands off of me" I waited, he didn't move. "NOW!" I hissed. He removed his hand. "Second, I don't need your generosity; I'm quite capable of taking you myself. Third, if I were here to kill her don't you think I would have already done so? And lastly, make yourself useful and help me find the doctor."

The family told me about him. He was Jacob, apparently they had been in love with each other but she chose Edward. And when Edward left he wanted her with him. He's had lost it all right.

"Why?" he said with this clueless face. I swear, this can't get worse.

"Well we're in a hospital and she's pregnant, you do the math." I said walking out to find Carlisle. "Carlisle?" I asked as soon as I got to in the hall. He was at my side within a few minutes. "Her contractions are getting close together. I think you should check her out." I said. He took a long look at me; he'd been the only one I hadn't seen. I had seen to rest of the family in the lobby. But then turned to go in the room.

He sent Jacob out of the room to check her out. So we were both out in the hall in an awkward silence.

"You know something. Why did Edward leave. I know you know, so answer me." He finally said breaking the silence.

"I don't have to answer to anybody much less you." I had to say he didn't look bad for a werewolf, he didn't smell so good. But aside from that if he weren't a werewolf I would make him mine.

**JPOV**

She was beautiful, vampire but still I liked her. I didn't appear badly to her either. She was trying to hide it by her attitude but I saw it in her eyes. I used this at my advantage. She was already against the hall wall so I stood in front of her and put my hands on the wall above her. My face was inches from hers. For some reason her sent didn't bother me as much as the others did.

(**I hope you can get the picture of how close he's standing to her**)

**LaceyPOV**

Shit he had me cornered ,so to speak. I could feel his breathe on my face and smell the scent coming from his body.

"Oh come on, just tell me I swear I won't tell another soul." He said insisting.

I abruptly turned my head and got free. "Fine but don't ever do that again." I said wishing otherwise. This isn't right he's a werewolf, for goodness sakes! I'm not supposed to be attracted to him.

"Walk with me" I said starting towards where the newborns were. He followed. "Okay, you've heard of the Volturi, right." He nodded. " Before Bella got pregnant I found out that the Volturi wanted their child. For many reasons. One is being Edwards's abilities. So a few months back I came to tell them but she didn't know she was pregnant yet. So I waited a while. About 5 months ago I finally told Edward. You probably know how he is. He makes rash decision when it comes to Bella, even more when now that she's pregnant. He would do anything for her and their unborn child. And that's what he did. He got on the first plane to Italy, leaving Bella without saying a word. The Volturi, agreed to leave them both alone in return for Edward. They always wanted him to join them, they finally got their opportunity and he accepted.

Today I just found out that he wanted her to believe that he bailed and for the family to guide her towards you. He wanted you to be at her side."

**JPOV**

Dammit, Bella was right the whole time. He was selfless, and I hate to admit this, but he's always been good to her.

**LaceyPOV**

_Jacob! I need him._

It was Bella. I heard her cry for him. I grabbed his hand. "Come on, Bella's asking for you. She's about to start pushing, hurry." We arrived at her door and I almost had to shove him in. I walked back to the lobby where the family was.

"Hey" I said not coming up with anything better.

"What's up, heard your conversation with Jacob. I thought he said not to tell anyone." Alice asked. Let's just say she wasn't too fond of me but we tolerated each other.

"If I could remind you. He didn't say anything like that to me. He hung up with out a word. Besides Jacob knows he's not suppose to say anything." I said.

"Whatever." She said I put my fake smile on and turned to Rosalie.

"So, what have you been up to?" she asked me.

"I've traveled, shopped not much. I went back to Denali a couple years ago."

"How are they?"

"Good, same as always. They've got their hands on some new boy toys."

"Sound exactly like them." She replied.

That's how the next 2 hours went by we had small talk here and their. But I had a feeling I wasn't to welcome, mainly by Alice. But we finally heard the last scream and a baby's cry. It took another hour but we could finally go in and see her and the baby.

**BPOV**

I held my baby girl in my arms. She was tiny but healthy and perfect. She had the same color hair as Edward and bright green eyes. How I wish he was here. But apparently he wasn't born to be a father. Throughout the months sorrow had turned into a hint of resentment, but I've never stopped loving him. Jacob was at my side.

"She's beautiful?" he commented.

"Yeah." Then silently the door propped open and the family came in all of them including Lacey and Carlisle. They all took turns holding her.

"May I?" Lacey asked. Jacob took a long look at her. It wasn't full of resentment it was something else. But he handed the baby over to her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" she said gently handing the baby to Jasper whose eyes were full of shock he was the only one didn't hold the baby.

**LaceyPOV**

A nice nurse gave me a folder with picture. Since the family was busy with the baby I carefully opened the folder and took a small photo of the baby girl.

Edward deserved to see her at least in a picture. Better yet this baby deserved a father. Edward has done so much for me in the past, it's my turn. I handed the package to Bella.

"Umm guys I have a plane to catch. It was good seeing you all. Your baby is beautiful, take care." I said unconsciously looking into Jacob's eyes. I pulled away from his gaze and walked out to find a taxi for the airport. He's coming back, and I'm going to help him. I wasn't sure how but I should have a plan by the time I get there.

* * *

**Love this chapter!! Review plz you know you WANT TO!! (You better LOL)**


	8. The Plan

**THANKS I love ya'll and all the reviews. I sadly don't have any names for the baby girl I've had some suggestions but I need MORE!**

**Random I know but I just had a taco with one of the stalest tortilla EVER! GRRR!!**

* * *

**The Plan**

**LPOV**

I was now on the long plane ride to Italy. It was around 10pm and everyone was sleeping. But I got this strange sensation that I wasn't the only vampire here. I suspected of a few guys that were awake. Weirdly enough they all had sunglasses on and were awake. I couldn't really pinpoint the sent because it seemed like they tried to confuse it with a human.

I put my headphones on and prepared myself for a long ass plane ride. About 2 hours later someone tapped my shoulder.

"Nice voice." He commented. What?! I wasn't singing loud enough for human ears to hear. Unless he was... I was speechless. "So you're going to Italy. May I ask why?"

"No, you can't." Sure it was rude but I wasn't about to spread my business out to someone I didn't know. But then I got the sudden urge to tell him the truth. "I'm going to go see a friend. His baby girl was just born. I want to take him to see her." I couldn't believe what I was saying, it just sort of came out with out me wanting it to. He smiled as he read my expression. "What the hell was that, what did you do?"

He removed his sunglasses and they revealed his golden eyes. He was in fact the other vampire on this plane. "It's a gift" he said chuckling. "Why is he in Italy if he has a kid?"

He gave me this look and all of a sudden I found myself telling him everything. I mean everything the why's when's and who's. "Stop." I hissed. He was doing something to me; somehow he got me to tell him everything. I was pist but somehow he got the nerve to smile. I'll bet he's enjoying this. "What are you doing to me?"

"I told you it's a gift."

"Okay this is getting old who the hell are you and what's this gift you keep telling me about?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "My name's Tyler and I have the gift of truth. How about you?" he asked.

"My name is Lace I go by lacey and I have the gift of ….. aging." I said frankly because if I didn't he would make me.

"Aging how does that work?" he asked intrigued.

"I have the ability to change the appearance of any given person by their age. It only works once for humans and an unlimited amount of times for our kind."

"That's quite the gift. I would bet the Volturi is interested in you."

"They are but they would want someone more like you don't think?"

"That's true. I mean I was already a part of the Vol –"

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen we have come across a slight problem and we are going to land in Spain. We will be there for a few hours until they can find us a new plane so we can safely land in Italy. Sorry for the inconvenience and feel free enjoy yourself in our short time in Spain." The fight attendant said, it startled everyone into consciousness; Tyler and I were the only ones awake. She then repeated it in Italian.

"Great!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on its not that bad. We get the pleasure of talking some more."

"What makes you think I'm going to hang out with you while in Spain?"

"How about some coffee? I've been here before and I know a place."

"We don't drink coffee, remember?"

"Fine, sit with me at a coffee shop." He said laughing.

"Hilarious." I said as we were going into the main lobby of the airport in Spain. We took a taxi and it dropped us off at a near by Spanish coffee shop.

That lady on the plane had totally sidetracked me from what Tyler said. He said he had been a part of the Volturi. As soon as we sat down I asked him about it.

"I thought that you didn't hear me. Well, I was but I withdrew myself from them. They weren't happy but I was ready for change. They had no choice but to let me go. I'm sure Aro will be glad to have me back." There's a thought. He might come in handy if he could just agree to help me.

"So, I have an idea or maybe a favor to ask you."

"What's that?" he asked already intrigued.

"So I'm guessing you're planning to join the Volturi again?" he nodded. "You know I'm trying to help Edward come back home and I was wondering if you could assist me with that."

"How?"

"Well, since you say that Aro appreciates you and he would love to have you back. Maybe that appreciation could help me." He looked puzzled. "What I mean is since he likes you he might want to do you a favor, if you ask. The point is I need to help him, I owe at least that. And maybe you could help me help him."

"Why?"

"Why, what?" I asked.

"Why do you want to help him so bad?"

I sighed. I might as well tell him willingly or he's going to make me say it. "He saved my sisters life. It's a long story that I prefer not to share. But he did, he gave her a chance at life and I haven't forgotten that."

"I guess that makes sense. You didn't have tell me." He said.

"You were going to make me anyway, so are you going to help me or not?"

"Yeah, I have a plan. Aro has always had one weakness, jealousy. He can't stand to know that there's someone out there that's better than him. Someone that may be able to overpower him. That's the reason why he recruits all the vampires with those talents. He wants to have them on his side rather than against him. We could make a deal with him, that if I stay a certain amount of time he'll let him go. He wants me at his side and I know it. But he also wants Edward; we'll just have to see if he'll go for it. Then again we can always count on the fact that Marcus might come in the picture. Everyone knows that he always wants to have a say in things but Aro never allows it. Maybe today is the day that Marcus will speak up." He said.

"You're right, he's the one who made the agreement that Edward was to change Bella, and he'd done it to overpower Aro in a way………. Oh and thank you, you didn't have to agree to help me."

"I know. I just wish I wasn't too late." He said. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Too late for what?"

"You've already found the one for you, the one to spend the rest of eternity with. I can see it in your eyes."

"Well, you're wrong. It's just not true." I said getting up from the table and walking towards the door. Part of me knew he was talking about Jacob, but another wanted to deny it, because it was so wrong. I had to get him out my head.

"I have the gift of truth, I'm pretty sure I'm right." He said walking up behind me and out the door.

We took a cab back to the airport. He didn't mention it again. Within an hour an a half we were back on the plane to Italy. We'd decided that I was going to go to Volterra and talk with Edward and work on cracking Marcus and if that didn't work then Tyler would come in the picture. Meanwhile Tyler would wait in Saline. It was a near by town by Volterra and he would come to Volterra once I called.

I was now coming through the gateway of Volterra. Naturally I was greeted by Felix and Demetri. It took some convincing and begging and manipulation but I got them to take me to where Edward was. They didn't like it one bit but they took me to a room towards the back of the castle.

**(I'm sorry. I honestly can't remember if SM said that it was a castle but I couldn't figure out a better way to describe where the Volturi resided. If it's not a castle remind what it ACTUALLY is. LOL)**

"Aro is going to want to speak to you?" Felix warned.

"Of course he is. I'll be sure to look for him after I talk to Edward. Now, if you could leave us alone, if you don't mind." I totally had the feeling they were intimidated by me. I don't understand why I mean what's the worst I could do turn them into 2 year old boys and keep them that way forever.

**EPOV **

**(Yes Edward. Finally!)**

I had been so miserable all these months. I was lifeless or so the others told me. I rarely associated myself with them it was only when we were sent on a "mission" together.

_Edward?_ Someone thought my name. It was Lacey. What is she doing here. They never allowed any of my family to come here. But then again she always found a way. I could smell her sent, she was outside the door. I got up from the stone floor and opened the door to the chamber-like room. Aside from my name she wasn't thinking about anything in particular. She'd always been good at blocking her thoughts and has gotten better throughout the years.

"Why are you here?" I asked as soon as I saw her.

"For many reasons, one being to tell you that you now have a baby girl." A girl. Bella had given birth to a girl. My baby girl. I had been waiting to be a father for so long and now I have a child I can't even see.

"When was she born?" I asked.

"Umm, 2 days ago. I think. I haven't gotten my days straight I'm like jet-legged, if you know what I mean. But I left the day she was born."

"What does she look like?"

"Just like you'd imagine her. Same color hair as you, bright green eyes. I could describe her all you want or I could show you a picture." A smile spread across her face.

**LPOV**

He looked a hot mess. You could see the difference between the Edward he was with Bella and his family and the Edward he is now. He's lifeless.

**EPOV**

She pulled out a wallet sized picture from her back pocket and handed it to me. It was one of the professional pictures that they take awhile after the baby's born. I took it from her and looked at it. I had never met this baby but I loved her so much already.

* * *

**It took a while I know but its here now. The next one is going to be a lot better. I know this one wasn't all that amazing but the next one will have more excitement. Promise.**

**PS. I GOT SOME PICTURES ON MY PROFILE. THERE PICTURE OF HOW LACEY AND TYLER LOOK. I CAN'T POST THE LINKS HERE BECAUSE THEY DON'T SHOW UP. SO GO AND LOOK!!PLZ**

**10 more reviews for the next chapter. **

**Click the button already!!**


	9. Twists

**OH, God I just re read the whole story. Why didn't ya'll tell me I had so many grammatical errors? SORRY!**

**Ps. Guess what the actor that I chose for Tyler was the blue power ranger a while a go. LOL I new I recognized him from somewhere. He's done all my shows That's So Raven and Even Stevens and ONE TREE HILL. Sorry for rambling but I had to share my discovery. (if you haven't seen it the picture is on my profile and so is Lacey's)**

**Thank you SO much for the last reviews i got more than i expect it. Hope ya'll like this one**

**Excuse the title but I couldn't think of anything better. 10 more reviews and you get the next CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Twist**

**LPOV**

"Edward?" I asked. He was non responsive.

He looked up. "How's Bella?" he asked.

"As good as she can be. When I left they were both in perfect condition." I assured him.

"Why else are you here?"

"Edward, you're going home." I stated, waiting for his reaction.

"No I'm not. I can't. I have to protect them now more then ever. If that means staying here for the rest of eternity then that's something I'm going to have to do." he said sternly.

"That little girl needs a father."

"They both have Jacob." As soon as he said his name, flickers of his face of _him _ran through my head. Shit, I need to focus.

"What was that that just went through your head?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me it's not what I'm thinking, please." He said outraged of course.

"I don't know what you're thinking." I said trying desperately to avoid his question.

"Lacey, that doesn't even make sense. It's not right."

"I know. But look we're not here to talk about me and ….Jacob. We're here to talk about you. I'm serious, they need you. I'm sure Jacob loves them and is going to take care of them both. But it's not the same. It's you they need and you need them to. Look at yourself. You're a mess. Go home."

"As much as I like the idea, Aro would never allow it, at least not without giving me an ultimatum. He wants her and I'm not giving him that satisfaction."

I told him our plan. "It should work and if it doesn't then Tyler can do something."

"He is...?" he asked puzzled.

"It's a long story. But he's going to help me. Stay here and I'm going to find Marcus before Aro finds out I'm here." I got up from where I was sitting and walked out the door.

**Back in Washington………. (the day Lacey left)**

**JacobPOV**

It was late at night and I held the baby in my arms while Bella slept. I was kinda scared of how close I was getting to her. She didn't have a name yet but she would soon. She was so pretty she had the same facial features as Bella but she resembled Edward a lot too.

The nurse silently opened the door and asked for the baby. She was still awake as I handed her to the nurse.

"Say bye, bye to daddy, baby." She said speaking to the baby.

"I…I'm no" I started but then just shut my mouth.

"Don't worry she's going to be fine. I'll bring her up first thing tomorrow morning. Let me check on her mom before I take her to the nursery." She said walking towards Bella. I followed behind her. A worried expression replaced the smile she had seconds before.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"She's burning up. It might have been a bad reaction to the pain medication. I'm going to go get the doctor." She mumbled as she hurried out the door.

I touched Bella's forehead. Even through my already hot skin I felt _her_ burning skin and her sweat. "Come on Bella, not now." I whispered to her as I stroked her cheek. At that exact instant Carlisle came walking in and sent me to the lobby.

The family was there and they were having a conversation as I came closer to them.

"Alice I know you know where Lacey went." Rosalie asked. As soon as I heard her name, I swear it's like my heart skipped a beat. What the HELL is wrong with me?

"I do. She went to Volterra."

"I don't get why she feels so in debt to him." She answered.

"I might hate her but come on it was her sister. I don't exactly know what happened but he told me some of it once. He said he was out on the trail walking and he heard screams. He followed the screams and they took him to another part of the trail. There were a bunch of guys there. And he said they were attacking her and her sister. I'm not sure why but it probably has something to do with the big mouth she has. My guess is that they were trying to get something from them, if you know what I mean. He said that she was trying to protect her sister. And she fought back but one of the guys got angry and started to yell at her and just started beat the hell out of her. At that moment before any of them got to hurt her sister further, Edward went in at took her out of there. He said he knew Lacey didn't have much of a chance at surviving so he took the sister to Carlisle. He never told me the rest. You would know better than me, you were there. He just told me the story."

"I remember Tanya and Edward coming home with her. But since Edward and I never got along that good he never said anything and I never asked. After they brought her home Emmett and I went hunting. When we came back She was already one of us and Tanya was training her." She said.

"I remember that too. They became really good friends. It shocked us all when she left. Edward more than anybody. He knew why but he never told anyone other than probably Carlisle." Emmett said joining in. Wow _very_ interesting.

They all turned to face me. They sensed my presence and saw the worry hidden in my expression. "What happened?" Alice asked. I told her. She told me to go home to rest that Carlisle was a great doctor and he would take care of her. I didn't doubt that but I didn't want to leave for another reason. I wanted to hear the rest of Lacey's story. I eventually went home. But Bella remained the same.

**Back in Italy…….**

**LPOV**

I hurried to where I could find Marcus. I knocked on the door afraid to just barge in. No one answered so I just opened it.

"Back again?" he asked when he saw me. He spoke smiling.

"Yeah, I am. But it's not what you're thinking."

* * *

**REVIEW. It's super easy and it only takes seconds!!**

**Ps. Tyler shall be back next chapter.**


	10. Home

Alright do I went to twilightlexicon

**Alright so I went to to look at the character bios, the thing with Marcus is actually true (in a fictional way.) Yes I did my research. Anyway this one is one of my longest. So enjoy**

**Again I'll update when I get 10 reviews. I might even have time to update today.**

**-toodles**

* * *

**Home**

**MarcusPOV**

"Then what brings you to Volterra." I asked.

"You don't want Edward here as much as everyone else. Am I right?" she said. She was. I loathed him.

"Why do you ask." I say.

"Marcus, if no one other than Aro wants him here. Why keep him against his will?" she said. Once again she had a point. She was getting at something very obvious but I couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was too obvious.

"Lace, why are you here?" I asked. I heard a vibration coming form her jean pocket. We both ignored it for a couple minutes but the caller was persistent. She took the phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

**LPOV**

I looked at the caller ID. It was a Forks area code. But who? I didn't give my number to anyone. "I'm gonna…." I said gesturing to the vibrating phone.

"Please." He said in an irritated tone.

I walked out in the hall and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Lacey?" said a familiar voice.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Alice." Alice? Since when does she call me? So I assumed the worst.

"What's wrong?"

"I know you're in Italy with Edward. I need you to bring him back ASAP. Bella's not doing to good. She's had an incredibly high fever since you left. It's only getting worse. Carlisle is doing everything in his power but…… Edward should be here. Do _not _tell him why I want him home so bad because you know how he is. He's going to flip. Just do whatever you have to, to bring him back. I would do it myself but we're not allowed to be within 5 miles of him."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do. But I need to crack Marcus. Because Aro will kick me out as soon as he finds out I'm here, which won't be long now. I've got to work fast; I need to persuade him somehow. The problem is that, Aro overpowering him is all I've got. I'm not sure that's going to be enough." I said speaking almost inaudibly, so Marcus wouldn't overhear.

There was a pause. "I've got it. Carlisle once told me that the reason he was so bitter was because he lost his mate during some kind of battle. Maybe you can use that. But be careful, the ones that don't restrain and limit themselves like us can react in an unexplainable way when you mentioned a dead mate."

"Alright."

"Hurry." She said and hung up. I walked back in the room where Marcus was waiting for me.

"To answer your question I'm here to take Edward home."

"And how do you plan to do that?" he asked.

"Marcus, let me ask you something. Have you ever yearned for someone or something so much that it over powers you? That you'd give your life to keep it safe." I asked.

"I don't understand where you're trying to get with this."

"Don't avoid the question. Because I know you have. You've also felt the intensity of the love between Edward and Bella." He continued to stare with incomprehension "Let him go. Allow him to be happy. He has a family that he yearns for. But yet is forced to stay here to protect them."

"He was never forced."

"Might as well be. Because he won't leave due to the fear he has of Aro harming his family.

He desperately needs to go home. There is a little girl waiting for a father and a dying wife waiting for her husband. Don't deprive them of that. Because we both know you're not as cold hearted as you appear to be. I know you have compassion and you can sympathize. Everyone knows you've been in that situation before. Where you've lost the one you love."

"How dare you?" he almost shouted. Here goes nothing.

"Marcus, don't let what happen to you haunt you for the rest of your life. If she really loved you she wouldn't have wanted you to be miserable for the rest of your existence. And if you love her you'll move on.

Edward needs them and they do too. Bella's dying. They need each other even if it for a few moments. I'm sure if you were in that situation you would have wanted that too." I said. He looked at me with fury in his eyes. I'm not sure if she's that close to death, but then again she might not be far from it, considering Alice's tone.

"I would've wanted it, alright. But if no one gave me that why should I give Edward that pleasure?" he asked. What am I suppose to say to that?

"Because neither of them deserves what they're going through. It not they fault that their fell in love with each other. No matter what they are, its love. And no one can change that, not even the Volturi. He may be here but his heart is back home where he belongs as well. Everyone has someone they crave for. Don't be the one who stands in the way of love follow what your heart tells you don't let anyone else influence your decision. I don't think you'd want to be the cause of a bad ending between them. I know you wouldn't want anyone else go through what you went through." I should take my own advice once in a while. If the one I love is there, I should take a chance.

He stayed silent.

**MarcusPOV**

She was right. Whether she said it truthfully or she said it to persuade me she was right. I had become miserable and lifeless due to my love's death. All these years I've held on to that. I might hate him, but he doesn't deserve to go through all of that. I don't wish this heartbreak to anyone. Not even Edward. Plus Aro's reaction might bring me joy.

"Go, and take him with you. But remind him that the agreement is still in place. He must change Bella or we _will_ dispose of her properly. Understand? And tell him not to worry we have no business with that baby and Aro will stay away. It's about time he gets thrown off his high horse." I said still trying to sound stern. But I failed. I did genuinely wish them all the happiness Jodi and I could've had. "Hurry before Aro finds out. I'll deal with him as soon as you leave. Don't waste time, get him home."

**(I made up her name. Lexicon doesn't give specifics on his mate.)**

**LPOV**

I took a deep breath as I made my way to the room where I left Edward. I quickly opened the door. He looked up; he was still looking intently at the picture.

"Come on let's go."

"Lace, you know I can't."

"Marcus gave me the green light, so to speak. He's letting you go." He looked puzzled. "He said it's time to throw Aro of his high horse. We have to hurry because even with the 'permission' from Marcus Aro is going to want to try to stop us."

"I can't take that chance." He said. Damn it, I can't tell him why I want him to go home so soon.

"Edward, if I have to drag you out of Volterra myself, I'm going to do it believe me. Now get off you ass!" He looked at me with shocked eyes. I've never talked to him that way. "He said they had no business with your baby. But we have to leave before Aro finds out I'm even here much less that you're leaving. These walls have ears." Realization hit him and he hurried behind me out the door.

As we were exiting their residence Felix and Demetri walked up blocking our exit.

"Shit" I murmured to myself.

"Wait." Edward whispered.

"Move." Someone said calmly. I turned to find Marcus coming up behind us.

"But –" The both started in protest.

"If you want to keep your jobs and your lives I suggest that you keep out of their way and your mouths shut because if Aro finds out before time you will pay with your lives. Got it?" he asked. They reluctantly nodded and walked into a hall out of sight.

"Thank you" I said before we walked toward the door.

"No, thank you." I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to face him. "You made me realize, that it was time to let go what I had been holding on to for centuries." He turned to Edward. "Follow the rules and I expect not to see you here again." He spoke smiling. When he finished talking we hurried out the door and made our way to the gate, hiding in the shadows.

"We should get a Taxi." I said.

"I still have that stolen car from a few months back" he said jingling the keys. I wonder what he had to do to steal the car _and_ the keys.

At that moment I had an epiphany. Tyler! "Let me drive." I said. He handed me the keys and I drove towards my destination.

"This isn't the way to the airport."

"I know I have to do something before we leave." Within 15 minutes we arrived at the hotel in Saline where Tyler said he would stay. Ironically I saw him exiting the hotel. I parked in front of the entrance and jumped out. He was surprised to see me.

"You could have called instead of coming all the way over here" what he said made sense. But I was already here besides it wasn't that far away.

"I did it. He's here. I just came to tell you that and to thank you for offering to help me; you were the one who gave me the idea to talk to Marcus. But I have to head back to Washington, now."

"I'll come" he said.

"What?"

"I needed a new adventure and I thought I would get it from the Volturi but forks sounds just as exiting, unless I'm not welcomed."

I smiled. "Alright, but we have to hurry."

"I'll call the airlines." He said as he walked back inside and within seconds he was back with a carry-on bag.

Edward was waiting in the car.

**EPOV**

I assumed this was Tyler and I was right. I heard the story play out in his head. How they met and that he decided to come to Washington with us. I could careless all I wanted is to have my little girl in my arms and Bella at my side.

I was still shocked by what had happened with Marcus but grateful that it did happen. I never knew he was capable of a kind gesture but I'm glad to be wrong.

On the way to the airport Tyler and I talked his talent intrigued me. It was unique and pretty cool.

We were lucky to get a flight that left soon.

13 hours later we made a short stop in New York for fuel at least that's what the attendant said. A short time later we were landing in Washington. As we walked off the plane and into the lobby Lacey stopped me.

"Edward, you know I've always told you the truth." She started. This wasn't good. "There's another reason why you need to be here. Alice called today to tell me to bring you home no matter what. She told me that……..that Bella…….that she's not doing well. I'm not sure what happened but she has an unreasonably high fever and it won't drop. Carlisle is trying his best. I'm so sorry" without a word I took off at human speed and once I got to the forest I ran at vampire speed towards the hospital. I had to see her.

**LPOV**

"I knew it" I muttered as I saw him run out the door. I know where he's going. "Coming" I asked Tyler. He nodded and followed me into the near by woods. Obviously we weren't going to catch up but we shouldn't be too far behind.

* * *

**DO you like!? Tell me what you think of where the story's going.**

**Ps. who's read the host, i'm reading it and i LOVE it!**

**PPS. have ya'll seen the movie trailers i LOVE them too.**


	11. Finally

**Guys I need to find a name for the baby ASAP. I NEED suggestions. Anyway to celebrate that its my last day of school I'm posting this chapter, (today I took my last finals, I'd sure I failed at least one) its not quite as long but it's good I promise.**

**Sadly I have to go to summer school until July 6 but either way I'll have more time to write. So the faster I get the 10 reviews the faster I get the next chapter up (LOL). Hope you like it.**

**-toodles**

* * *

**Finally**

**EPOV**

I slowed down to human speed once I got to the hospital. I heard Carlisle's thoughts. He wasn't far away. I went to the maternity area; I'm guessing that's where they had Bella and my baby. He was in fact on this floor I saw him on the other end of the hallway. I quickly walked over to him.

"What happened to her." I asked as soon as I got close enough for him to hear. He turned in astonishment.

"Edward?" he asked.

"What happened?" I pressed

He sighed, not surprised by my attitude. "We gave her vicotin for the pain. It was only given to her once but she had an allergic reaction. Within a few hours she was burning up I'm doing all I can but I'm being cautious not to put something else she's allergic to in her system. I'm running out of choices and she's only getting worse." God, why her? She deserves to live and be here to raise our child.

"Is that all you can do?" I asked angrily.

"Edward, I have one shot. It's her last hope. But if doesn't work and you want her to live, you're going to have to do it." I knew what he was implying.

"NO!" I hissed. "I know you can do something. So do it. Because won't do it, I can't even be sure that's what she want anymore. For all I know she may despise me. I won't make that decision without her consent. I will not doom her to a life like this, I want her to have a choice." I whispered angrier.

"Don't lie to yourself, Edward. You know as well as she does that no matter what she will always love you. I'm going to do whatever is in my hands but I can't do more. If it gets to that point it's your call." He said.

I ignored his last sentence. "Where is she?" I asked. He led me to a room in the same hall.

"I'll tell the nurse to bring you the baby." He said and then I was alone with Bella. I saw her there and I felt so useless. I couldn't help her in any way. I knelt down beside her and then stroked her cheek. I felt the heat radiating from her. I stroked her check, how I wish I could do something, anything. I pressed my lips onto hers, something I'd been longing to do for the past few months. I felt her move, I pulled away.

"Edward?" she mumbled not quite awake. She slightly opened her eyes. I saw the shock in them.

"I'm here." I whispered in her ear. She drifted back into unconsciousness. It was getting late and her lights were off. So when I saw the light grow larger behind me I turned around. I found a nurse holding a baby in a pink blanket. I got up from her bedside and walked over to her.

_Ah Edward, haven't seen him in a while, still hot as ever. But no Allison, he's married and I'm almost certain the baby's his or Dr. Cullen wouldn't have made me bring her here so late at night. I wonder where he's been._ The young nurse thought when she first saw me. I took the baby from her.

"Does she have a name?" I asked.

"No we call her the Cullen baby. The mother hasn't had an opportunity to name her yet." She smiled and then walked back out into the hall.

I stood there with her in my arms. She was awake and I could see her bright greens shine form the dim light coming form the open door. I walked over to the rocking chair already beside Bella's bedside. I tried to listen to her thoughts. I wasn't expecting much, babies never think about anything in particular but I heard nothing. I smiled to myself, just like her mother. I played with her for awhile but she grew uncomfortable after a few minutes and started to cry. Like any man would react I started to panic, not really knowing what to do. I'm guessing the nurse heard the cry and came in with a baby bottle.

"It's time to feed her. Jacob – I believe that's his name – always does it but he's not exactly here. I could do it if you want it's – "

"No it's okay" I interrupted and held my hand out for the bottle. She smiled and walked over to gently put it in her mouth and gestured for me to hold it.

"Just remember to burp her." I nodded and she left. Just as she was leaving I got a familiar aroma.

He was already at the door. He stared at me with shocked eyes. I was expecting an unkind welcome. But he simply smiled and said: "Glad you're back." _Well that drained my ego_ he thought.

"Edward?" it was Lacey with Tyler not far behind her. At the sound to her voice Jacob quickly turned to her. Well isn't this nice. I was hoping their feelings weren't mutual. When she's off her guard I can hear her trying to forget what she feels because she knows how wrong it is. But against his own will he reacted to her presence. I could hear his thoughts. Somehow he knows some of what happened to her and wants to know more.

Lacey took a long look at him, and then slid past him. She had all kinds of leaves in her hair and a twig. She was really trying to catch up with me. Probably ran into something, she thought looked interesting. She was never really cautious. I think it was the fact that it wouldn't her because if we'd lived in a city she'd probably jump off a skyscraper just to try it. I don't doubt that she hasn't already done it.

As she slid by him her tangled hair got stuck on a hook on the door. Jacob unconsciously lifted his hand to unhook it and take the small twig out of her hair. She turned to face him.

"Thanks." She said indifferently and walked over to me. Tyler stood in the hall.

"How is she?" she asked

"Her fever is still high. Carlisle said he had one other choice to try to reduce the fever. We can only hope it works." I sighed and looked over to her.

"I'm so sorry, listen I'm going to go and hunt it's been awhile. Tyler's coming. I'll come back though to see how she's doing I'm going somewhere close. I'll be back by noon tomorrow."

"Alright, see you then." I said. But as she walked out Jacob grabbed her by the arm.

**LPOV**

I felt him warm touch and I came to a sudden halt. "I thought we'd already discussed this." I said looking down at my arm. Having him so close to me worried me it felt like I would soon loose control of myself. That I would pull his face close to mine and finally have his warm lips on mine. I'm not sure why but my breathing sped up.

He let go. "Can I have a word with you?" he asked.

"As you heard I have plans."

"It won't take long." He insisted. We locked eyes for second then I broke away and headed down the hall, he followed.

"I'll be in the waiting room." Tyler said behind me.

**TylerPOV**

I guess I know why she was defensive when I mentioned that she had already found the one. It was a werewolf. This is _much_ better than Italy.

**JacobPOV**

I had to know. I didn't understand why but I did. It had bothered me since I first heard them talk about her. Her presence made me feel a certain way, something I've never felt before. It was so strong that I was forgetting the fact that she was my mortal enemy. She still acted indifferent towards me. I was anxious to get her alone and make her tell me the rest of the story.

Of course Edward presence shocked me but part of me was sort of relieved. That's who Bella was wanting right now. She'd been mumbling his name for the past couple of days and as much as I'd like to I can't fill his shoes, I'd accepted that. He belongs with her and I belong with someone else.

**

* * *

**

**Do ya'll like Lace****y and Jacob together? **

**(I do how about ya'll?)**


	12. Hope

**I'm almost done with the host. I need the epilogue and I'm finished. It's SOOOO good. Anyway this chapter is kinda long read enjoy and PLEASE review (10)**

* * *

**Hope**

**LPOV**

I walked silently beside him but finally broke the long silence. "What is that you want from me?" trying to sound as indifferent as possible, a failed attempt.

"I wanna know why you left you."

"You know why I left, to bring –" I started

"Not that time, the time you left and separated from that coven in Delani." How the hell does he know that? Most importantly why does he care? Part of me wanted to lie and deny everything I thought he knew but I couldn't lie to him something in me wouldn't let me.

I sighed. "How much do you know?"

He said he knew that my sister and I were attacked in Alaska and that he knew that Edward saved my sisters life and I later separated form them.

"I'm sure you want to know why it happened." He nodded. Talking to him was like breathing I kept forgetting the fact that I was doing something that was naturally impossible for our kind to do. "Well the reason I cared about my sister so much was because I was like her mom and she was mine, our mother died giving birth to her and our father was a useless drunk who could care less about us.

It was my senior year and her sophomore. We went to a high school trip for winter break…..You see what happened that night was my fault that's why I fought so hard to keep them from hurting her……..Because in high school I was known as the…….as a tease, I guess you could say. I played around with guys implying one thing but doing another. During that trip I decided I would play around with the jock. I mean I had a reputation but I was still a virgin and no one knew. They just figured that since they saw me with a new guy everyday that I'd slept with all of them." I paused to look back at all the mistakes I'd made and what it had cost me.

"His name was Ryan and I guess he took my game all too seriously because when I rejected him and told him no he was mad and said I had implied all but that. I didn't think anything of it, though.

So after dinner I needed fresh air so my sister – her name was Juliet – so we walked around the trail and Ryan was there. He'd had a lot to drink and was with 2 either guys. He walked over to me and …………well you know. Then as I was trying to get free I saw one of his friends was walking towards my sister and I fought harder so I could help her but he kept hitting me and saying this was what I was looking far and he was doing this because I made him, that he didn't want to. But that he was teaching me a lesson. After that I blacked out. The next time I opened my eyes I saw Edward with my sister and 2 guys on the ground. I'm sure Ryan got scarred and ran off next thing I knew I felt cold lips on my neck and here I am.

Oh, and the reason I left was to find my sister and spend time with her, I told her the truth everything that happened. But she died of old age and I didn't want to go back to Alaska so I've been traveling for a while." He stared at me with shocked eyes. He was silent. He raised his hand to stroke my cheek. I pulled away not really wanting to.

"There's something about you, that won't let look away. That makes me want to know more. I'm well aware of the fact that this goes against everything we are. But I'm not letting you go, I can't let myself do that. I don't know what exactly I feel for you but I know it's something good." I was speechless.

**JPOV**

I don't know how I let myself say these things to her. But they were all true. Every time I was in her presence it seemed like the world revolved around her. I'm scarred of what this may mean. But no matter what she was what I was I wanted her and nothing more. I looked at her not saying another word.

"What?" she asked.

"I basically told you I loved you, and you don't say a word."

"What am I suppose to say, this isn't supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to be attracted to you to have in my mind 24/7 but I do. Do you realize what can happen if your pack finds out about this?"

"You're worried about me?" I asked she nodded. "What about you, did you see Edwards face when he saw us? He's not happy either."

"He's not my warden or anything close to that. He can say what he wants but there's not much of a chance that I'm going to listen and he knows that. But you, they're your family you're a part of them and I'm fairly sure they hate everything that has to do with my kind."

I laughed. "They know I'll do as I please. Sure Sam's the alpha but I'm not bound to them." I cupped her face in my hands it all felt so natural. Like she was what I'd been waiting for all this time.

**EPOV**

The nurse had already come to take the baby with her. She should have a name. Cullen baby doesn't suit her. But I won't do it with out Bella, I won't name her. I felt Carlisle's presence in the room.

He had a little bottle with a clear liquid. "This it, Edward if this doesn't work, you're going to have to make the choice." He inserted in to the IV tube. "We'll know if it works by tomorrow morning." I kissed her warm forehead and decided I should go see the family.

I saw Tyler was with them. Lacey hadn't come back. I sighed and as soon as Alice noticed me she almost ran over me. "Edward, I ought a kill you, how dare you make that kind of decision without talking to us first." She hissed but hugged and I hugged her back.

"It's about time." Rosalie said hiding that she was truly glad to see me and weirdly enough I missed her too.

"Brother, I thought we'd never see you again." Emmett greeted me.

"Glad you're back, Edward." Jasper said. Behind him I heard Esme's angry but relieved thoughts.

She pulled me into a tight hug. "I'd a help Alice kill you." She hissed. "But I'm so relieved you're back." She kissed me on the cheek.

"Tyler where's Lace" I asked. Quickly realizing she wasn't here and that she was somewhere where she didn't belong. It worried me because I cared for her like she cared for me like a brother and sister and I didn't want her to get hurt.

"She's not back yet, if you want I'll go look for her." he suggested. He didn't say it because he necessarily wanted to help but because he himself wanted to know where she was and whom with.

"No it's okay, I'll go." There's a reason she's not here, it's because she with him. This isn't right I know what they feel for each other and it's not natural. I kept thinking of ways I could justify it but I couldn't I was so distracted that what I saw before me shocked me, caught me off guard.

It was lacey and Jacob. They were making out in the middle of the hallway. I saw Sam coming from the other side of the hall way. Things keep getting better and better.

**LPOV**

I felt him lips moving with mine, his arms around my waist pulling me closer. He was gasping for air. We were both so distracted we almost didn't hear two males clear the throats. We quickly pulled apart and turned to find Edward beside this large male, smelled like a werewolf and who I assumed by the look of his face was Sam, the alpha.

"A word Jacob?" he said.

Jacob scowled but followed Sam as he walked away. I was now left with Edward.

**JPOV**

"Jacob, what the hell was that?" he demanded.

"It was pretty obvious. If you know why do you ask?" I said using his same tone.

"Jacob it goes against who we are, she's our enemy." He said in an angrier tone.

"She may be your enemy but not mine, if you think you're going to get in my way, you're _dead_ wrong." I stalked out and headed home. Lacey was gone now but she'd be here tomorrow.

**EPOV**

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'm sure you saw, I don't see the need to say it." She said avoiding my gaze

"Lace do you realize what you're doing, what you're getting yourself into?" I said.

She sighed. "I know it's wrong but what do I do? Who I am tells me to do one thing but my heart tells to do another. Who do I listen to? Who did you listen to when _you_ were in that situation?" She was good. I didn't know what to say to that. Because she has all the reason and I'm starting to sound like a hypocrite.

"I'm not here to tell what to do but to tell you what you should do. What happened between Bella and I is not the same thing."

"Yes it's the same exact thing. You both don't naturally belong together but it worked and you love her and you never gave up. Do you expect me to turn my back on the person who I truly believe is what Bella is to you? 'Cause you're wrong I won't do it …….. I'll be back by noon." She said and walked to the main lobby.

"Edward she's awake. It worked the fever is lowering as we speak." It was Carlisle. I took me a minute to process the information but when I did I almost ran into her room.

**LPOV**

Tyler saw me walked out after me. I took off at full speed once we were in the forest. But he caught up and stopped me. "That was him. He's a werewolf that's why you got so defensive." He said.

I nodded. "I fought myself so hard, I tried to hide what I felt. But I couldn't and now Edward is against it."

"Did he actually say that?"

"He implied it pretty well. I need to think……..I need the pure air, to clear my mind."

"I'll race ya." He said. I smiled and took off. At this moment he felt like a brother to me. The one I never had. We ran for miles until a sudden growl stopped us dead in our tracks. We saw a silver gray werewolf emerge **(FYI: first one is Paul.) **with four more not far behind. The TREATY! "Shit, we missed the line." I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"They have a treaty with the werewolf and we crossed the treaty line. They don't know who we are and could care less we're in their territory and out numbered."

* * *

**OOOOHHHHHH! 10 reviews and I'll post the next chapter!!**

**HURRY!!**

**(baby gets named next chapter!)**


	13. Welcoming

EPOV

**Shout out for ****IWantToBeSupermanToo ****she/he reviewed almost **_**every**_** chapter in like one day. Of course thank you to everyone else that reviewed. This person just caught my attention.**

**Anyway enjoy 10 reviews and you get the next chapter. :)**

**Ps. I finished reading the Host SOOO good if you haven't read it do so NOW!**

**-toodles**

* * *

**Welcoming**

**EPOV**

It had gotten so late that the sun was now rising. It was about 7am. Bella was getting better by the minute. She was not yet fully awake.

"I thought you might like to give her breakfast." Someone said behind me. It was Allison, the nurse from last night. She had her in her arms and walked over to me and handed me the baby and a bottle. "I didn't think any other nurse would know to bring her to you, I thought I'd might do it before I headed home. You should get some sleep you look worn out. Don't worry she's going to be okay, your father always finds a way doesn't he?" she said reassuring me. Then walked out.

The baby looked up at me. I smiled and so did she. I put the bottle I her mouth. Then I heard a sudden gasp coming from beside me.

It was Bella she'd finally woken up. She looked at me with shocked eyes. "Bella I'm so glad you're okay." Other than shock her face blank.

"Where's Carlisle." She asked, in an almost cold tone.

"I'll go get him." I said, walked over and carefully laid the baby next to her. Happiness showed as soon she saw her but her smile quickly disappeared when she looked up at me, which led me to believe I wasn't going to be so easily forgiven this time.

**Hours earlier……..**

**LPOV**

I knew how to fight but not 6 against 2. What the hell am I going to do? The silver coated one started to walk towards me. I took a step back.

"I don't remember you as being scared." Tyler commented.

"Yeah well my emotions are all jacked up right now and besides we don't have much of a chance against them." I whispered back.

"True." Suddenly two werewolves came up from behind the silver one. All three of them exchanged a look and the other four including the silver one backed off. I didn't understand, I was under the impression they were going to take us down. The brown ones ran off into the woods and 2 large, olive colored males took their place. **(Quil and Embry)** I'm more confused than ever.

"Your name is Lacey. Am I wrong?" the taller one said. I didn't say a word but exchanged a puzzled look with Tyler. "Am I wrong, answer the question?" she said speaking louder. I nodded. "Your friend is free to go. Take this as a second chance besides we wouldn't want the Cullens as enemies." He said. I'm sure they saw his golden eyes as oppose to the red rimmed ones they would've expected. It hit me right then that they said _he_ could go but they said nothing about me.

"And me?" I asked.

"We would like a word?" But, why? I don't even know how they know my name. But if they were planning to kill me they would've already done it, I think.

"Go hunt. You need it more than I do. There is a national park just outside the Washington state line. You can't miss it. If I don't catch up I should be at the hospital." He started to oppose what I said. "Just go, I can take care of myself. Hurry." He gave me a warily look but he took off.

They grabbed either arm and walked on either side of me. I have thing with people grabbing my arms, to overpower me. I couldn't help saying what I said. "Let go! It's not like I'm going anywhere." I shook them off they scowled but nothing else.

"Are we going to you your grand dad's house." The tall one asked.

"Well Billy's gone away with the other elders on a fishing trip, so yeah I guess him." The other replied. We arrived at a small house within minutes and entered it. The older man in the house stared at the two boys wide eyed as soon as he saw me.

"This is her. The one we told you he wouldn't stop thinking about. Sam thinks he's imprinted but he won't say a word about her to anyone. Not even to us." One of them said.

"Embry, are you sure." The old man asked not quite wanting to believe what Embry was implying.

"Yes, we saw the image in his head. We heard her name. It's her and she one of _them_. How's that possible." Embry replied. I was guessing this was Jacob's pack. Because I mean there aren't just random packs of werewolves around here. I'm the girl their talking about and I'm fairly sure the '_him_' was Jacob. They're talking about us.

"There's a lot of things we thought impossible, Leah and Claire for example." He said eyeing the other one whose name I didn't know. "But this…….it's not right. But there's not much we can do. We can't interfere he's imprinted from the sound of it and nothing is going to keep him from her, not even the pack in it's entirety." He said then turned to me. "You know who we're talking about, right? I want to ask you something what do you feel for him." He asked.

"What I feel for him is none of your business." I said coolly. I hated the way they looked at me, I felt so vulnerable but I wasn't going to let them see that.

"I guess we got the answer." One of them muttered. Suddenly someone slammed the door open. It was so unexpected that I didn't catch the sent. It was Jacob. He looked at me with disbelieving eyes. He walked over to me and put his arms around me. "What the hell are you doing here? I don't think this is the best place for you to be after what happened?" He whispered in my ear.

"I kinda missed the treaty line and they brought me here."i whispered back.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked. I shook my head. And with that he led me out the door without saying a word to any of them. We got into his car and we stopped in front of a small house that had his sent all over it. It was his house. He led me in.

"Well its midnight, and I do sleep so……" he started.

"Go ahead, I hang out here until you wake up." I assured him.

"Are you sure? You could go if you need to."

"No I'm good, I'll go if you want though."

"No stay." He gave me a goodnight kiss though he was the one going to sleep. A couple hours passed until I decided to go in to his bedroom. I stood in the doorway and watched him sleep. I reluctantly took a step forward to his bedside. In a split decision I lied down beside him, I had startled him but all he did was put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. This felt so natural though I would lay there all night without sleep, it felt good just to put my head on his chest and lie next him. Morning came all too soon.

**Back at the hospital…….**

**EPOV**

I brought Carlisle back into the room and he explained everything to her. He went back out to do his job leaving me alone with her. She didn't even take a second look at me all her attention was with the baby.

There was a light knock on the door and it quietly opened. "Umm sorry to bother you, but I was told to tell you that the baby needs a name so we can register her. I could give you two sometime – " The nurse started to say but was interupted by Bella.

"No, I know what I want to name her…..Elizabeth Marie Cullen." She's naming her after my mother and giving her my last name despite how angry she is with me. It suits her tough.

"The father just needs to and sign that he recognizes her as his daughter and she'll registered." I nodded and she walked out and brought back some papers for Bella to sign and then for me. She smiled at me.

_Looks like the happy couple is not so happy after all. If I were her I could never find a reason to be displeased with _him_._ She thought as she left. I scowled behind her. The room remained silent except for Elizabeth.

"Say something anything?" I whispered to her.

"What do you want me to say. Huh? That I love you and ignore the fact that you left me when I needed you the most. And now you're back and want me to pretend like it never happened. I can't do that, if I take you back what makes me so sure that you won't leave again. You left without a word to me I shouldn't have to say anything to you now." She would've been yelling if it weren't for the fact that Elizabeth was there. I sighed exited the room and leaned on the hall wall. I won't tell her why I left. That'll just make her feel guilty.

* * *

**Hey GUYS!! What do you think? I know the name is overdone but I really liked it. Tell me if what you think of what's happening between Lacey/Jacob & Edward/Bella.**


	14. Morning After

**Love all the long reviews keep them coming !! I hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions all you have to do is ask**

**(I though I'd share that my image for Jacob has always been Steven Strait, not Taylor. But he's growing on me)**

**-toodles**

* * *

**Morning After**

**JPOV**

I woke up to a cold body next to me. Lacey was lying next to me with her head on my chest. She hadn't noticed that I had woken up. I held her beside me for a while longer but I noticed the bright sun coming in from the window. Crap, Billy was going to be coming home soon. It's not like we did something but he wouldn't believe I had her in my room just for the hell of it.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd stay the whole night." I whispered. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I said I would."

"Well come on lets get out of here before my dad comes home and asks questions. Though I'm sure it won't be long before Quil's grandfather says something, better yet Sam." She looked at the clock.

"Oh, my god. It's already ten thirty." She sat up in bed and brushed her long black hair back. "Eww. Do you have a brush? I think I still have leaves stuck in my hair from last night." I got up and went into the bathroom to see what I could find.

"Here." I said giving her a comb. She stared at me. "What? I don't own a brush."

"Whatever. I just don't get how you keep that head of hair so neat without a brush." She walked over to open the window blinds but quickly shut them.

"What, happened?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure but I think that man rolling in is your father."

I walked over to take a look for myself. It was in fact Billy. "Wait until he walks in and……this is going to sound stupid but I don't really want to explain you to my dad right now. Climb out the window. I swear I'll talk to him later, because if I do it now I won't leave without getting a lecture and some kind of interrogation."

She nodded. "You know this really slutty. But okay." It looked like she didn't want a lecture after what happened last night. I'd heard most of what they were telling her yesterday. I walked out to greet Billy and tell him I was headed to the hospital. This didn't surprise him. I'd been hanging out there a lot since I was out for summer break (in a month or so I start my senior year. Finally!) and taking care of the baby. It felt right.

Lacey was already in the car waiting for me outside. Just as I was going to back out of the drive way someone tapped my window. I slid it down. It was Embry.

He looked past me to Lacey. I'm sure he was mad about last night. I left without saying a word to him and I never mentioned Lacey to him. I guess he took offense since he is my best friend and all. I did feel guilty but I didn't want to talk to anyone of them. I knew exactly what they were going to say. "Sam wants to talk to you." He said.

"Well, tell him not now."

"Jacob, he's pist. Just go."

"Embry, don't you think I know what he's going to say. He already told me once to stay away and I gave him his answer. I hope he remembers."

"Did you sleep with her?" He asked once again glaring at her.

I smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know." I raced down the road.

"Did he actually tell you to stay away?" Lacey asked. I nodded. "So did Edward." At the speed I was driving we were in the hospital parking lot within a few minutes. When she got out of the car I pulled her face close to mine and put my hands around her waist. I kissed her and responded by putting her arms around my neck and pulling me closer.

All this seemed so ironic. Never would I have thought I would be here in a parking lot making out with my one true love who so happened to be vampire. A species I hated with all my heart. I started to laugh. She pulled away and started to walk towards the entrance. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Doesn't this seem kind of ironic? I mean more than that, it's just I had always questioned your kind's existence and hated anything that had to do with any of you. But now look at me, I've _imprinted_ on one." I had my arm around her and we were walking into the Elevator.

"I've been meaning to ask. I don't really now anything about werewolves other than you exist and ya'll have a treaty with the Cullens. So I don't understand what imprinting is."

"It sort helps you find the one. It's hard to explain, but basically it defines the girl that was made for you. That doesn't mean you'd love her in a romantic kind of way but it does end up being that way because it's like she's you second half. It doesn't always happen at the moment its only happened to Sam, Jared, Quil and now me."

"I guess that's why you family hates me so much."

"They dislike you, because of what you are. But if they knew the person you really are they would like you." I said attempting to make her feel better. In reality I don't think they'll ever go for it. If Billy hated the idea when Edward and Bella got together what is her going to say when I tell him about Lacey.

"Yeah, just like the Cullens are going to become your best friends. That's not going to happen and we both know it."

"Hey quick question, who was that guy you brought with you yesterday?"

"Tyler he kinda helped me bring Edward home and he decided to come here instead of joining the Volturi. He was looking for a new advent –" she abruptly stopped talking I followed her gaze to Edward. He was leaning against the wall outside Bella's room. Lacey went over to him. "What, happened?" he didn't even look up. "You're making me anxious." That look on his face was starting to me anxious too, maybe Bella….no. "Edward! Don't tell me Bella –"

" Of course not she's up. The fever is gone." He finally answered.

"Then what is your problem?"

"She hates my guts. She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Edward, let me tell you something. I didn't go all the way to Italy and bring you back for you to be miserable. You better tell her the truth because otherwise she's going to keep hating your guts. What woman in her right mind wouldn't? She believes you abandoned her, with a child. If I thought that was true I would hate you too. What do you expect?"

"Lace if I tell her, do you know how she's going to react? She's going to feel guilty –"

"Stop worrying about her. She will understand, one day you're going to have to accept that telling her the truth is always best. Because neither your family nor I are stand here and watch you do this, let her hate you. You two deserve to be happy that little girl deserves happy parents don't let your worry deprive her of that because if you won't tell her someone in your family will better yet I will."

"You will not!"

"Watch me." She said and then walked in Bella's room. Edward stalked of behind her and I followed in after.

**BPOV**

I looked up and found Lacey coming in with Edward not far behind and Jacob behind them. Edward looked upset Lacey looked like she had a purpose for being here and oddly enough Jacob looked like he was there to keep the peace.

"Bella, how are you, you look a lot better." She didn't wait for me to answer. "We need to talk."

"Lacey, no" Edward said behind her.

"She needs to know" Jacob said.

"Stay out of it." Edward replied.

Lacey quickly turned. "Edward!" she said almost defending Jacob. Something very weird going on here. "Edward, if you don't want to hear, you can step out. But no matter what we're having this conversation. She doesn't deserve this and I'm not going to let her think that way about you." Edward looked defeated. Something I've never seen before.

"What's going on? What do I deserve to know?" I asked. I was really confused. It looked like she wanted to say it real bad but Edward didn't want her to.

"The truth about why Edward left."

"I think I know the story pretty well. He left me, his wife with a child. He didn't even have the guts to say a thing before he left.

Did I miss something, Edward." I said glowering fighting back the tears. I wanted to forgive him but I can't allow myself to do it. I wanted his lips to touch mine again. I wanted it all back to normal but I can't trust him. "And now you want a second chance. Right?" I spat. I've never yelled at him that way before but I was so angry. I looked back at him but he said nothing.

"This is it! Bella, that's not the reason why he left." She said. I gave her a puzzled look.

* * *

**OMG guys thanks for the reviews.**

**So I've been meaning to ask this. What is your favorite quote from the story? **

**(don't ask why I want to know I just do, and i just spent 5 hours in Geomotry i need to distract myself i have to back tommorow GRRR)**

** My favorite is "**She may be your enemy but not mine, if you think you're going to get in my way, you're _dead_ wrong."- **Jacob. Tell me yours!**


	15. Find Your Happy Place

**Hey what's up I hope you like where the story is going. And keep reading it. I know the title of the chapter is kind of random but it's the best I could come up with.**

**If you have any ideas questions just tell me!**

**-toodles**

* * *

**Find your Happy Place**

**LPOV**

Edward finally gave up and stormed out. "That's not stopping me from telling her" I called out behind me."

"What's going on here?"

"Edward never abandoned you. I can't believe you believed that lie he told everyone to tell you. He left to protect you and the baby."

"It's Elizabeth." She whispered.

"He gave up his freedom for you and Elizabeth. Aro wanted her but Edward made an agreement with him that if he joined the Volturi that you both would remain unharmed. That's where he's been all this time. That's the reason he left without a word because you wouldn't let him go and that was the night I told him and he stormed off to Italy. The day Elizabeth was born I went to Italy and convinced Marcus to let him go.

You want to know why he's mad?" she nodded. "Because I'm telling you the truth. He didn't want to tell you, he said he knows you would feel guilty. That may be true but he's not being fair to himself or you." Tears poured from her eyes. She started to get up. "No! Wait wait wait. Jacob will go get him if that's what you want." She nodded. I turned to Jacob. "Go get him." He smiled and left.

"I have a question." I waited. "What's going on between you two?"

"Me and who?" I asked. It was stupid but I wasn't sure if Jacob wanted to tell her.

"Jacob. I noticed something between you two."

"Get things straightened out with Edward and then we will talk."

"I won't forget it. One more thing why do you care about Edward so much?"

I smiled. "I'll leave that one to Edward. Tell him I told you to ask him."

"It must be a real good reason. It intrigues me. I also want to thank you for bringing him back and telling me the truth, against his will."

"Don't be too mad at him, he really cares." I said as I walked out. I crossed paths with Jacob and Edward. "Hurry, she was about to go out and you herself." He had an upset look on his face. "Jacob, I know you eat and I haven't seen you take a bite of food since I got here. So let's go to the cafeteria. Give them time to talk before it's out turn."

"Turn for what?"

"She noticed us. Are you going to tell her or am I?"

"I'll do it." He said and pulled me into a tight hug. "You're such a good person. It wasn't your responsibility to tell her and you did." He whispered.

"I love Edward like a brother and as much as I'm mad at him for what he said last night, I don't like to see him like that. I hate when people have the chance but never take it."

"Jacob." Someone said. It was a little girl's voice, his name was almost slurred but understandable. I looked down to find a little girl about 2 or 3 tapping Jacob on the leg. He looked down with widened eyes.

He squatted down to her height. "Claire, what are you doing here? Where's your mommy?"

"She's here with us?" A man said. It was Sam accompanied by a girl. The girl picked her up in her arms and walked down the hall. "Her parents died last night in a car accident. They brought her to us a couple hours ago. She doesn't fully understand right now, I guess its best that way." I had to admit he was really blunt about things.

"Does Quil know?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah he should be here later. Emily's sister told her to take care of Claire before she died, or so they told us. She has some kind of problem, so we thought we'd bring her to Carlisle. He seemed to do a good job with you and from what her mom said it's real bad." Poor baby. I couldn't help but to feel bad for her. "Do you know where he is?"

"Um, he said he was going to be in the ER." I answered.

He glared at me. "Thanks." He said flatly and left.

"Who's that little girl?" I asked.

**JPOV**

I told her that it was the girl Quil imprinted on. She didn't really think it was right but I explained to her what I meant in their situation. I fairly sure she understood.

"So she has no parents, and she's sick. That's horrible."

"I know but there's not much we can do."

"I hope Carlisle can help her."

"Me too." I replied. We were walking into the cafeteria and I waited at a table and waited for him to get his food.

**BPOV**

After what seemed like hour Edward finally came through he door. I felt so bad for treating him that way but more relieved that he was here now and unharmed. He stood beside my bed. And I reached up to put my arms around him and against my will started to sob. "I'm sorry." I cried.

"Bella, you don't need to apologize. But I do. I should've handled it in a better way." I put my hands on his face and with all my force pulled him closer. He didn't resist. His lips finally touched mine. This kiss went further than just the ordinary ones. It reminded me of out wedding night.

"Excuse me, but it's time for lunch." I looked over and I saw a nurse holding a tray of food. I was actually kind of hungry. But I didn't want to stop kissing me. He pulled away smiling my favorite smile. The nurse had already put the food down and walked out.

"Eat." He ordered.

"My overprotective husband is back. I missed you."

"I have to say life isn't life without my reckless wife."

Since I'd be eating maybe he'd tell me Lacey's story. I really wanted to know. "Hey Edward lacey told to tell you that she said to tell me her story. I asked her but she said she'd leave it to you."

**EPOV**

"Eat, and I'll tell you everything." She nodded. I told her that she's always had the idea that she owes me for saving her sister. She was the sixth sister from Denali and later left to spend time with her sister. During the time she spent in Alaska we'd grown to be as close as Alice and I are now. I'm quite sure that's why Alice's dislikes her and because a few years ago when she visited us her and Jasper became friends too. I thought it was funny she didn't.

"Wow. That's something. I didn't think Alice would be the jealous type…..Hey you know what's going on with her and Jacob?" My jaw clenched. I hated the idea from the beginning but clearly that's not going to stop her or him.

"That's something you should ask them not me."

"I don't understand why someone can't just tell me everything I need to know. Because I can't just keep going from person to person."

"They're coming to you." I chuckled. Her eyes narrowed playfully as she took the last sip of her drink. I had missed this so much. "As a matter of fact you can ask them now. They're coming this way."

Jacob's thoughts filled the room along with some of Lacey's. They had seen Claire the girl Quil imprinted on, her parents were in a car accident. Sam and Emily brought her to Carlisle because she has some kind of health issue.

They came in. His arm was around her. This shocked Bella.

**JPOV**

"Jacob? What's going on? They both keep telling me to ask you what's going on. So spill."

"I found her, Bella. The one that's meant for me." I said.

"Did….you…I mean did you imprint on her, how is that possible? Don't get me wrong you look great together but isn't the pack…..not happy."

"They can't do anything about it." It was true. I'm sure they're going to try.

"It's definitely unexpected but you both deserve it. Especially you Jacob. I can't begin to thank you for what you did these past few months."

"I honestly want to thank you for that. If theirs anything I can do for you –" Edward started.

"Actually there is. I know you don't want me and Lacey together, but I want you to accept it. Just like I accepted you and Bella. It goes both ways, neither of us belong with them in real life, but we live in a world of myths and legends. They brought us Bella and Lacey. I hope you can deal with that fact."

"Deal. I want to ask you both something though. Alice is probably going to murder us both but if that's okay with Bella I want you both to be Elizabeth's godparents."

"Really Edward?" Bella said smiling. "Though she probably is going to kill me."

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Lace and Jacob took care of you both."

**LPOV**

I looked up at Jacob. He nodded. "Okay. We would love that."

"Do you mind if we go to the ER room and check on Claire and Quil." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Hey we're going to go downstairs. Leave you two alone." I said and then followed Jacob downstairs. We approached the same guy from last night, the same one from the forest. But he appeared different. He was fully dressed and his eyes were red and watery. He was shaking. He looked like he was about to burst out crying.

"Quil?" Jacob asked.

* * *

**Hello my lovely fans. I hope you liked it. I know the Claire thing seems random but it's going to make sense later on. **

**(I love the people who write me long reviews)**


	16. Mixed Emotions

**Hey my lovely people. Since I love ya'll so much I left ya'll 2 presents on my Profile page enjoy! (tell me how you liked them)**

**Ps. STATS**

**Reviews-148**

**Hits-7660**

**Favs-32**

**Alerts-47**

**Thanks to all of you!**

**-toodles**

* * *

**Mixed Emotions**

**LPOV**

He turned to face the wall. I could see he was shaking harder. He finally punched the wall not quite leaving a dent. Jacob grabbed him and walked him down the hall. I turned and found a male nurse standing right in front of me.

"I'm so sorry. Spur of the moment kind of thing. It won't happen again, I swear." I assured him.

He smiled mischievously. "Yeah, of course not. You know we should –"

"No we shouldn't." I said and walked away. I swear he just saw me with Jacob.

**JPOV**

"Quil, get a hold of yourself. Is something wrong?" Clearly that was the case. But I still asked

"She's going to die." He murmured.

"What? Who?"

"Claire, her lungs aren't fully developed for her age. She's going to die, Jacob. And I can't do anything about it." Tear started to fall.

**EPOV**

I left Bella in her room so she could sleep and headed down to the ER. Something about what I heard in Jacob's thoughts interested me. I was going to ask Carlisle to tell me why they brought Claire. I felt kind of sorry for her now that I had a child of my own. That and I wanted to ask when I could take Bella home.

As soon as I saw him he answered me. "She can go home this afternoon, Edward."

"Thanks, mind if I ask why Sam and Emily brought that girl in."

"It's a sad case. Her lungs aren't fully developed for a girl her age. Very soon she's going to have trouble getting oxygen and she's …..well she's going to die. Believe me I've searched for anything that can help her, but there isn't anything." I was walking beside him heading towards the main lobby in the ER.

A rush of mournful thoughts washed over me. It was Quil he was with Jacob. I gestured over to them so Carlisle could see. "Poor kid. It kills me that I can't do anything." We walked over to them.

Quil saw us coming. "You have to help do something?" he begged Carlisle. I heard an idea in his thoughts. _What if Lacey can age her? When she ages humans it also ages their organs. She may be able to age Claire enough to fully develop her lungs. _I looked over to him.

"It's her only chance." He said.

"What is?" Quil asked anxiously.

"Lacey, has a gift that may help Claire. She ages people." Jacob widened his eyes. "It's not something you can use in the every-day world. I'm sure that's why she didn't mention it."

"How's that suppose to help Claire?" Quil demanded.

"She ages our kind by appearance only because everything is frozen in place, that's why it works an unlimited amount of times. But for humans it's only done once, because it's not only the appearance that's altered it's the body itself and everything in it, including the organs." Realization hit them both.

"So if Lacey ages her it's going to develop her lungs" He asked hopefully.

"It's a theory, I'm not sure that it'll work. But it's all we can do and nothing more. It's her last chance."

"How long does she have. I mean she looks fine now."

"She does. But in a few months she's going to start having asthma-like symptoms. The sooner we can help the better. It wouldn't be right to let her suffer." Carlisle responded. I hear the thoughts that killed him because this was one of those times that nothing was in his power. He hated losing a patient. He always did _everything_ and never gave up.

I heard Lacey coming this way. I never bothered to listen for her thoughts because she would never let me in. This time all I could hear was her wondering what we were doing. Quil saw her as Claire's last hope. As soon as she got close enough to us he almost groveled at her feet.

Her eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing?"

"You have to help her please, save her." He begged.

"Save who? I'm not the doctor here." She said in a confused tone.

Carlisle told her what Claire's condition was. "I still don't understand what that has to do with me."

"If you age her enough it might also age her organs." Carlisle started to explain.

Lacey quickly caught on. "No! Carlisle you cannot put that on me. You can't put that girl's life in my hands. You can't! Besides you know I haven't aged a human in over a decade. I told you I wouldn't do it anymore."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Edward knows. Tell them, I need to….go." Lacey said as she walked out. Jacob started to go after her but I stopped him.

"Let her go, she's gone hunting."

"What's the reason she won't age Claire?"

"I'm sure she told you that when she separated from the sisters it was to go with her sister." He nodded. "And that she died of old age. Well it was true. But when she was dying she decided that if she were to age her to a younger age she would live. She had done it before and it wouldn't be a problem. But when she tried her sister died. She thinks it was her. It's not that she doesn't want to because she does but other than the amount of power she needs, she scared."

"We tried to convince her that she died because it was her time, but she thinks it was her. I highly doubt that though."

After that the day passed quickly day turned into afternoon, the sun was setting. Jacob was waiting Lacey's arrival but she hadn't made it back yet. I was now in Bella's room getting her things together to take her and Elizabeth home.

We went down and into the ER where I had left my car. Bella noticed Sam, Emily, Quil and Jacob there. I hadn't told her about Claire yet. She walked over to them, I followed.

"Bella." Sam greeted her.

"Hey, what brings you here?" she replied.

"Claire." Quil answered.

"I'm so sorry. I hope she's okay." He only nodded. Jacob got up and took Elizabeth from Bella.

"I haven't seen you in a while." He said talking to Elizabeth.

Carlisle joined us. Emily was behind him holding Claire in her arms. "You can take her home. There's no reason for her to stay, we can't do anything at the moment." Quil got up and took her from Emily. Claire looked happy to see him.

"Why is everyone one said?" she asked him.

"Hey we're not sad. It's okay."

"where's my mommy?"

"Your mommy isn't here right now. But guess hwat she told us to take care of you."

"You can play with me now?"

"Yeah, everyday."

**The next day….**

**BPOV**

When we got home last night Edward told what was going on with Claire and Quil and Lacey. I felt really bad for that poor baby, she's only 3. Somehow all my stuff had reappeared in Edward's room. I didn't bother asking how. There was a new crib in Edward's room for Elizabeth. I'm sure she cried last night but I didn't hear it. Edward took care of it. That's the advantage of having a husband who doesn't sleep.

It was around 9 am and Edward abruptly laid Elizabeth on the bed beside me. "I'll be back."

"What is it?"

"Lacey's back."

"I'll be ready soon and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Alright." He muttered and left.

* * *

**Like where this is headed? Anybody expect it? Question: At the moment which is you favorite character Jacob, Lacey, Tyler (whom will be back next chapter) or Quil?**

**Ps. I've decided to reply to every review and I forget and I don't just send me an angry PM asking why I didn't LOL.**

**Thanks 4 the reviews.**

**(10 for the next one!)**


	17. Yes

**Hello my fellow readers what's up? Well here's the next chapter enjoy and I have to go back to reading the Iliad(summer readiing assigment) I'll be waiting for your reviews!!**

**-toodles**

* * *

**Yes**

**LPOV**

"I know what you're going to say." I said as soon as I saw him coming downstairs.

"What am I going to say?" he challenged.

"That I should do it and that it's not my fault Julie died."

"Yeah, well you're right. And I am going to tell you to get over it. It wasn't your fault. Claire needs your help, don't deny her that."

"I don't know Edward. I just don't have that kind of conscience, I couldn't live with myself if I did something wrong. Then I would know it was definitely me."

"Didn't you tell me you hated when people had a chance and didn't take it." It wasn't Edward who said it. It was Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Caught your sent."

"Oh." Edward departed into the kitchen.

"Are you going to do it? If its not for her or him do it for me. He's my best friend and he was there when I needed it. Please." He got right to the point.

Guilt washed over me. How am I suppose to say no.

**JPOV**

She stayed silent. I had promised Quil I would try to convince her. I had grown close to Claire. Besides what he feels we feel. Can't help but to see things his way.

She sighed. "Give me 20 minutes to shower and get dressed and then……..we'll go talk to Quil. He has to understand some things. You're not playing fair, I can't tell you no."

"That's a good thing, then." He said and pulled me closer. He kissed me lightly on my lips. "I'm going home and I should be back by the time you're ready." I had to change too. I had spent last night in the forest searching for her sent and still wore the same jeans.

I ran home showered and put on a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

**LPOV**

I can't believe I just agreed to age that little girl.

I had done some thinking and decided I might as well do it. Plus Jacob had just used what I told him against me. I walked upstairs.

I was fairly sure that Rose and Emmett brought my stuff here because it wasn't back at the hospital. I knocked lightly on her door.

"Looking for your stuff? It's in here. So is Tyler's." TYLER! I've been so caught up with things that I hadn't noticed he hadn't come back. "Oh and he called. Sounds like Tanya found herself a new man." She said lightly.

"Tanya? He's with her?" I said in disbelief.

"He says he saw her hunting at that park you sent him to. He went home with her, he says he'll come back in a week or two."

"Great. Well thanks for bringing my stuff. Do you know where I can shower?"

"You can use mine. I'm going to the garage anyway." I nodded. It felt so nice to finally get cleaned up. I showered put on some dark denim jeans and a light fitted sweater and some flats.

When I finished getting ready Jacob was downstairs with clean clothes. As he promised. "You clean up nice." I commented. Actually more than nice. His shirt was fitted to his chest. It looked much more than nice.

"Thanks, you look good yourself." He said as we walked back to his car and rove off.

We later pulled up in front of a house similar to Jacob's but a bit larger. "This is Sam and Emily's house. Quil's inside with Claire."

"He's the one who hates me the most." I commented.

"You're not here to see him are you?" We walked up to the front door. I was almost inside, and abruptly turned around. "Shit, forgot the keys."

"I'll get them." He walked inside and walked towards the car. I opened the car door and leaned in to grab them from the ignition. As I straightened up a girl stood before me. She had a copper skin and hair almost as black as mine. She was a werewolf.

"So I finally get to meet you. Heard you got Jake in bed with you." My first thought was what a bitch but then it was the fact people thought that. I stared at her. It was all I could do control my temper. I had to watch myself, technically I wasn't even suppose to be here. And to attack her here would not be wise. "I'll take that as a yes. You know you don't belong here and you never will. You should leave. Because I have every right to kill you now."

"What makes you think you can?" I challenged.

She scowled and a low growl escaped. "You think you can take me, bloodsucker."

"I know I can, but clearly is neither the place nor the time. So if you'll excuse me." I said walking around her.

"You'll never be what Bella was to him." I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew it wasn't true and so did she. But she was tempting me too far.

"And what? You thought you were going to take her place." I replied. A louder growl escaped her lips before she lunged herself at me. I easily ducked to the ground. She landed on her two feet crouched down.

"You're going to have to have better aim than that." I said and straightened up again. As she was about to give it another try someone appeared out of nowhere and stopped her dead in her tracks. It was Jacob with Sam and Quil not far behind.

Leah smiled up at him. I don't know why but it made me oddly jealous. I had just confirmed that she was after him, or else she wouldn't have reacted that way. "Here to save your leech?"

"Watch yourself, Leah. Because if she doesn't put you in your place, don't doubt that I _will_." He warned. "Now go, we don't require your presence, here." She looked past him at Sam and he also nodded for her to leave. She scowled and gave me a disgusted look but did as she was told. When she was out of sight he walked over to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm really sorry."

"Sorry for what? We all knew it was her."

"I could've handled myself a little better." He smiled and led me inside. Inside I was Claire and the same girl I saw with Sam yesterday. I'm guessing she was Emily. She was really pretty but had this scar across her face, I wonder why. I saw Claire walk up to me.

"Jacob! Are you going to get married like Sam and Emily. She's really pretty." She asked as soon as she saw his arm around me. I loved this kid. Reminds me of me when I was a kid. My dad used to say I used to act just like this.

He smiled. "You know Claire, I'd like to marry her one day, very soon." He replied holding me tighter.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go outside. They're going to talk a little while, okay." Emily said taking her hand. Claire nodded eager to go outside. Sam and Quil were already inside. They waited for me to begin to talk. They looked so intimidating, Sam most of all.

"Okay, Quil I'm going to do it." A smile spread through his face. "But you need to understand something. Carlisle said that a good age would be 15. Just to be sure, its going to work. The thing is you have to grasp the fact that she's going to loose like 12 years of her life. She's not going to have a memory of childhood, because she wouldn't have had one. The fact is she is going to act like a 15 year old would, know what a 15 year old would know. She just won't have a memory of anything before and she going to need someone's guidance, preferably yours……And most importantly she needs the truth, you can't just tell her she has amnesia or something and that's why she cant remember being 10 and going to school. Though somehow she knows that stuff but doesn't remember learning it. You get where I'm going with this." He nodded. "So….when?"

"Tonight, Carlisle said the sooner the better."

"Alright. He said once we got things cleared up to tell you it should be done in their house. It's better if he's there and we shouldn't do it at the hospital, he har what's required at the house."

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"It was the right thing to do. I'll uh see you tonight at the Cullen house." I said.

"Lacey?" Sam said speaking for the first time. "I want to apologize for what happened with Leah."

"It's okay. It wasn't just her." We left the house when we got to his car he asked for the keys. "Hey, can I drive?"

"Be my guest." It was around noon. I kinda knew my way around. I drove to Port Angeles. "Where are we going?" he asked

"I'll take you to lunch, I promise it's better than hospital food." I said, he smiled. I pulled up to a restaurant. We got a table for two and sat down.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure."

"How old are you?"

"I've been 19 for …… 40 years." He didn't look a shocked as I would've thought, he simply moved on.

"Do you glitter?"

I laughed "I don't know if you'd call it that but I sparkle a little in the sun."

"Can you seriously not sleep?"

"_I_ can, at times. But it's not really sleeping if I age someone especially a human I kinda loose energy. I guess you can say I recharge that way. Okay, my turn. When can I see you as a wolf?"

"It's not really that interesting. But if you want, soon."

"Is what you said to Claire true?" I had to admit it had been eating away at me ever since he said it.

"Yes. I know I've known you for about a week but I would like to marry you. Cause I know it's you I want, that's why the pack is so against us. They know I'd never leave you, they're getting it though. What I feel for you is real intense and I want that to last, they know it."

"How?"

"When we're in our form we're connected in a way. They see what I see and feel what I feel. It goes both ways it's like we're an open closet."

"That's very interesting." His meal was mostly filled with questions his and mine. It was a cloudy day so we started to walk around, through the shops. Before we knew it the sun was setting. We drove to the Cullen House where Quil was waiting for us. Everyone was home, Carlisle had already explained what was going to happen to Quil. When I walked in with Jacob Edward, Bella, Elizabeth, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emily, Sam, Quil, and Claire were all in the living room. It was a full house.

"Are we ready?" I asked. Quil brought Claire to me. I took her in my arms, she was sleeping. I'm sure Carlisle had already given her something. Before I walked upstairs Jacob caught me and full out French kissed me in front of everyone, I still had Claire in my arms. A few people cleared their throats. We pulled away.

He saw the worry painted all over my face. "It's going to be okay." He assured me. I wish I could be that positive. I carried her to a room upstairs that Carlisle prepared for me. I was alone but Carlisle was not far. I put her down and got started.

My only hope is that I don't do anything wrong.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this isn't terribly exiting. Next WILL be better. For the person who asked for the next chapter of 'He Will Be Loved' I'm nearly ready to post it.**


	18. Plan B

**What's up. I'm totally promising this chapter is better then the last. The last one was a few things that had to be included but now that we're past it read this one. Personally I think it's better. I don't know if I portrayed The Volturi right but I did my best. Read and I'll be waiting for the reviews so I can update! (10) Seriously I want to know what you think.**

**FYI- Dan is the guard with the 'special gift'. He told Aro about Bella being pregnant.**

* * *

**Plan B**

_**Volterra, Italy**_

**AroPOV**

"Aro, may we speak." Dan steeped in the door way. Ah, he has become my new favorite.

"What is it?" I asked he held out his hand. I took it. Flashes of forks and Bella, Edward the Cullens came to me, along with some of Lacey and Tyler – it had been a while since I heard from him, last I heard from Dan he joined forces with lacey – and ……. those dogs. Werewolves. Lacey was with one of them now. She never learned to follow the rules correctly. This didn't come as much a surprise from her. Tyler has gone to stay with the other coven in Denali.

Time and time again they prove to be much more interesting then they seem. My dear friend Carlisle certainly got the better end of the stick. A large powerful family and a child born from a vampire and a human. And allies. Many powerful allies Lacey the werewolves and even …… Tyler from what I could tell. But no one is going to outdo me. Marcus made the stupid mistake of letting that girl get to him and agreed to let Edward go. I want that baby and if that's what I want that's what I'll get.

"Oh Dan you've proven to make yourself very useful to me. But your job isn't done. Search and search deeper I want to know what they are doing every second of the day. The Cullens, Lacey, Tyler & Bella. I know it's fairly hard to see those dogs but I'm sure you'll do you best am I right?"

"Of course." Dan answered. How I was envious of his gift. It was very similar to Alice's gift but taken to a new level. He cannot only see the future but the present as well. The dogs are his limits but it can be done if he tries.

Marcus and Caius entered the room. "You wanted to speak to us."

"Yes. Yes I did. I would like to share some of my future plans."

"I'll bet they involve the Cullens and Bella. Correct?" Marcus said with a hint of annoyance.

"Brother you know me well." I responded.

"Too well I might say. What is it that you plan to do?"

"I would like to point out the fact that they have broken the rules. It was agreed that Edward was to change Bella ASAP. But from my understanding she is still human. As a matter a fact not only is she still human but she gave birth to a girl who is part vampire."

"So are you suggesting that we kill her and the kid?" Marcus asked.

"Bella at the moment is at no interest to me, _but_ the kid is. She'd be an advantage to not only to me but to us all."

"Aro, must I remind you that you don't have the final say. Caius and myself should have a say aswell." Marcus disagreed.

"Well, she did get to you brother. I might have underestimated Lacey's manipulating skills. Well since you've shown your hesitation towards this the decision lies in your hands, Caius. What do you think we should do?"

"It's bad for our reputation to give second chances. If we have kept our record clean for this many years they shouldn't be the exception…..Go after the kid. Who knows what kind of gifts she might bring to us." Caius said for the first time expressing his point.

I turned to Marcus. "Looks like the decision has been made." This ought to bring some excitement to our lives.

_**Forks, Washington**_

**Carlisle'sPOV**

It had been hours since Lacey started. Everyone except Bella, Edward and Elizabeth were still here.

"Oh, shit!" Alice said breaking the silence in the room.

"Alice." I had warned her to watch her mouth, though that hasn't gone too far.

"NO Carlisle this is an 'oh shit' moment. I had a vision ……. the Volturi is coming and they're after Elizabeth. Their excuse is that we didn't change Bella fast enough. What worries me is that they wouldn't have let me see, if that's what they were planning. They're not that stupid." This _was_ an 'oh shit' moment.

"Who or how many?" I asked

"Who ever is letting me see hasn't decided yet."

**EPOV**

I had brought Bella and Elizabeth upstairs. She lied awake beside me with Elizabeth in her arms.

"Do you think that this'll always be our lives? Full of crazy things. I swear we're like fugitive's. Someone is always after me or you." She said thoughtfully.

"It's been like that since we met and we've managed to make the best of it, together. I guess that goes to show no one can really keep us apart no matter what."

"Edward, I want you to promise that you won't lie to try to protect me ever again. I'll always understand the truth."

"I'm done lying. If you want the truth then I'll always give it to you." I said. There was a sudden noise. It came from down the hall, it sounded like someone had fallen.

_Fuck, I can't get up. But I'm done. _It wasLacey. I got up and headed towards the room. Bella was behind me not quite understanding where I was going until I opened the door.

It was the most amazing I had seen in my life. A full gown body took the place of the 3 year old Claire. She was breathing evenly but in deep sleep.

Bella gasped. "Lacey are you okay?" I looked over and she was sitting against the wall. She looked up at me and her eyes were pitch black. I picked her up and took her downstairs. Bella went by the room and laid Elizabeth in her crib.

The closer I got the clearer everyone's thought became. Full of worry not just for Claire but for something they weren't actually thinking about. They're hiding it from me. As I appeared with Lacey in my arms Jacob quickly walked over to me. He looked at her with shocked eyes "What happened?"

"She's okay. She needs to hunt but rest first. She's to weak to hunt now." He took her from my arms.

"Claire?" Quil asked

"Looks good. But Carlisle might want to check her out." I said. He nodded and went upstairs.

Something was going on here. They're hiding something from me, but what. I hear the worry but nothing else. Quil, Sam and Emily followed Carlisle upstairs so it was just the family and Jacob with Lacey in the far corner. He had put her down in a small couch and sat with her. Bella was at my side also wondering what I was thinking about, I could see it in her eyes.

"Spit it out Alice. I know there's something I need to know." I finally said.

"The Volturi."

"Them again?" Bella questioned. I put my arm around her and brought her close to me. Her head was on my chest. I kissed her forehead.

"What about them?"

At that moment she let me in. I saw everything. The vision she had minutes earlier. They wanted Elizabeth. Aro wants her. He couldn't possibly give up so easily.

Bella looked up at me. "What's wrong? What do they want?" I said nothing. "You just said you'd always give me the truth."

I put my hands on either side of her face. "Listen to me Bella, no matter what I will always protect you and Elizabeth. Always."

"What do they want?"

"Elizabeth." I whispered.

"NO! Why her? My baby, no. Please." She started to sob I held her closer to me.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered in her ear.

"Elizabeth?" Lacey repeated. She was up and holding on to Jacob for support. Sam and Emily had come back downstairs.

"I'm not letting them get to her." I said.

"We're not either." Esme assured.

"Neither am I." Jacob joined.

"It's our job. We're in." Sam offered.

"I'll bet it'll be better than the newborns." Emmett commented.

"Shut up Emmett." Rosalie said hitting him on the arm.

"The sisters." Lacey offered.

"They didn't help last time, what makes the difference now." I asked.

"Tyler's with them."

I heard the phone call through Rose's head. Tanya and Tyler had gotten together. Shocker.

"Edward, you have to change Bella. That's their excuse. It won't help but at least she'll more protected that way. If she learns to control herself in time she'll help. They don't have a definite date but its coming." Alice said.

"No Al –"

"Just do it Edward. We don't have time to talk about it, we _have_ been talking about it long enough and it's time. And if it's my consent you're waiting for this it!" Bella said as she pulled away to look at me in the eye.

* * *

**I have to ask. Did anyone actually expect this? Anyway thanks for the reviews. Oh and I have a picture of the older Claire in my profile. Enjoy and I'll update soon.**


	19. Reunions

**HEY! This one is longer than usual I hope you like! Keep the reviews coming. I love any suggestions. Any questions all you have to do is ask!**

**-toodles**

* * *

**Reunion**

**EPOV**

I knew I had no way of avoiding this. As much as I hate the idea I have to do it if I want to keep her 'alive'. I fairly certain Aro will stop at nothing to get what he wants. "If that's what you want." I whispered to her.

"Yes it is, but isn't a matter of that. I want the ability to protect her too." I saw the worry hidden deep in her eyes.

"Alright." I turned to look at Sam. Now we have the matter of the treaty. "Sam I ….. I need to do it."

He was silent for a moment. Though I could hear what he was thinking. "I guess this can count as an exception if we both agree to it. If that's what she wants then we can't stop you. Plus I think it may be for the best. This won't happen again though." He warned. I nodded.

"I appreciate your offer to help us. I can't turn it down because I desperately need it. But I must warn you they are much, much more powerful and talented than the newborns. It's like nothing you've ever seen before. Just so you know what you're getting in to."

"I understand. Call us when you've made the plans. We're going to head home. Quil's going to stay a while longer. If that's alright."

"It's fine." He nodded at walked out the door with Emily by his side. I could hear how truly amazed they were. Neither they nor I expected that kind a change in her. No wonder Lacey was so worn out. It must've taken an immense power to accomplish that which reminded me. I walked over to her and Jacob. Bella was still clung on my side. "It's not good to go thirsty for a long time it's not safe." I warned, her eyes were pitch black.

"I know. I'll go in the morning." She said. She was sitting next to Jacob her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Okay. There's a room upstairs to the right. If you plan on staying."

She looked up at Jacob. "I'm taking her….If that's okay." He said. Looking for my consent.

"Jacob, I'm not her dad. That's her decision just don't forget to go in the morning. Your eyes can't get any darker than they already are." She nodded. It's not good for any of us to go that thirsty for long. It's a big risk. We're more likely to loose control. The family had departed into their rooms and Jacob carried Lacey out the door.

Bella had been so quite beside me. She still said nothing when we got to our bedroom. "Bella, don't worry. We're going to find a way. Nothing is going to happen to her." I whispered.

"How do you expect me not to worry? My daughter's life is at stake here. I can't do much more than worry." She buried her face into my chest. I held her and let her sob. The truth was that I was just as worried and as scared she was. But there was one thing I was completely sure of. Aro was not going to touch Elizabeth or Bella for that matter.

**JPOV**

I put her into the passenger's seat. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"My house."

She smiled. "What about your dad?" She said concerned.

"He already gave me my lecture 'short version' last night. He was mad I didn't tell him but he understands nobody is going to keep me from you. He says this pack has definitely made history. Other then being the largest we have Leah who's first female and Quil who imprinted on not so young anymore Claire. And you and me."

I drove along the dark road. "Yeah. I think Claire is going to be alright. I aged her to 15. That's the most I've ever done."

"I want you to know that Quil sincerely appreciates what you did? I do too, you had no responsibility to help him after the way the pack's treated you."

"It feels good that something like saving a life can come out of what I am."

I placed my hand on her thigh and took her hand. "Are _you_ okay?" I asked, her eyes had a dark shade of black under them and her golden eyes were replaced by onyx black ones.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to rest though. This one of those rare times I can sleep or you can say I'm unconscious for a few hours. And I desperately need to need to hunt tomorrow." I pulled up to my house and I carried her in despite her protests. I walked in silently careful not to wake Billy and took her into my room. I placed her on her two feet and she put her arms around my neck for support. I leaned in and put my arms around her waist to pull her closer. She kissed me back passionately. I walked backwards and leaned back onto the bed bringing her on top of me. I slid my hands up the back of her. She was so cold I felt the need to have her close to me to keep her warm.

I rolled us on to our sides. She abruptly pulled away. "Wait…..I have to ask……Are you a …a…"

"A what?" I asked though I knew where she was getting at.

"A virgin?" she finally said. I laughed at how embarrassed she was to ask. "Are you?" I slightly nodded. "Oh my god are you serious? That makes me like a perv or something. I'm about to take a 17 year old virginity."

"Don't worry I don't mind." I whispered in her ear and slid my shirt off and placed my hands around and brought her on top of me. Her tongue slipped into my mouth. I slid my hands under her shirt and she finally took it off. She had her hands tangled in my hair. Then they slowly lid down my back. One of her hands slid in between us and fumbled with the button to my pants.

**And well you know! ...**

**(Ps. if it sucks I'm so sorry. I've never written this kind of scene. And if I have it hasn't been so great. So PLZ give me a break.)**

**LPOV**

When I finally gained consciousness I felt a warm body beside me. When I opened my eyes I felt so much better than I had before. I had all my strength and energy back. His bed was against the wall and I was on the inside so I had to climb over him to get out. As I did he woke and caught my waist holding me there. "Where are you going its 6am?" He asked in a groggy state.

"Hunting."

"Alright" he paused to yawn. "Oh and I brought your stuff it's in the car."

"Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek and he let me go. He rolled over to go back to sleep. I picked up my jeans and slipped them on. I looked for my shirt. It was on the floor but when I picked it up there was a tear on the side of it. I threw it on the floor and went to the closet. I imagined he had a shirt I could use to go out to the car and get my stuff. I opened it and it was a mess. I picked up a button down shirt put it on and buttoned it. I took the keys form the night table and climbed out the window.

As I made my way to the car I saw someone in the far end of the street. It was Quil. If I didn't do anything maybe he wouldn't notice I was here. That would totally clarify the rumor about us what with me wearing his oversized shirt. But who am I kidding if I can smell him he can smell me. I unlocked the car and leaned in to grab my stuff. When I straightened up he was already beside the car. "Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey." He looked down at what I was wearing. He shuffled his feet. "I actually came by to thank you. I know Jacob already did it but I wanted to do it myself. I was going to come here later but I need to go back to Claire soon. So …….. thank you. If there is something I could do for you…."

"What the pack is doing for Elizabeth is enough."

"Yeah, Sam mentioned it this morning."

"Well I have to go." I said. He finally zeroed in on my eyes and nodded. "Take care of Claire, okay." He smiled and walked back the way he came. I went back to the opened window and put on a tank top some jeans a hoddie and some running shoes. I put my hair up into a high pony tail and jumped out.

**EPOV**

Bella feel asleep in my arms. She didn't wake up until 10. By that time Elizabeth was already awake and Alice had taken her to change her.

I kissed her on the forehead as she opened her eyes. "Did you have a good night sleep?" I asked.

"As good as possible. Oh my god it 10 and Elizabeth, I haven't –" She asked in a panicked voice.

"It's already done. She's downstairs with the family." I assured her.

She got up and showered when she was done I showered as she fixed herself up. By 10:30 we went downstairs and found the family gathered downstairs with Elizabeth. Everyone looked up as we entered. Bella walked over to take Elizabeth in her arms.

"Hi baby! I'm so sorry mommy didn't wake up to feed you." She looked up at her with glistening green eyes. It brought a smile to Bella's face. I put my arm around her and walked her over to the sofa and sat down with her. She leaned on me with Elizabeth in her arms.

_Where am I? I don't remember. Who are they? I'm going to die, oh god! _Someone's panicked thoughts filled the room. I looked up to the top of the staircase and saw a girl who was slender, average height with long curly brown hair. It was Claire. Carlisle went up the staircase and leaded her downstairs. She seemed to recognize him. She looked around the room, she was frightened. It soon disappeared thanks to Jasper.

"What am I doing here?" she asked almost begging for an answer. Bella looked at her with astonished eyes. Even though she had seen her last night it was a lot to take in. Yesterday she was still a 3 year old girl but now a 15 year old took her place.

"Quil shouldn't be long. He'll tell you everything, okay? Meanwhile maybe Bella would want to eat breakfast with you……." Carlisle offered.

This was good for her too. It took her mind off last night a little. She handed me the baby. "Of course." Claire followed her in the Kitchen.

"So what exactly are you planning Edward?" Emmett asked conversationally.

"I'm not sure yet. The pack is with us though and Lacey mentioned that the sisters might have a change of heart. Since Tyler is 'with' Tanya. If you know what I mean."

"You mean they're fuc –"Emmett started to say.

"Emmett!" Esme nearly shouted scowling at him.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, you got the idea." Rosalie assured him.

"They'd really help. They may not be as skilled as the Volturi but combined with us and the pack we might stand a chance." Jasper said

"We'd have to train." Emmett said enjoying the idea. He was always ready for a fight even if it's up against them.

"Didn't Tyler say he was one of them once? The Volturi I mean." Alice asked.

"He mentioned it." Rosalie replied.

"Yeah he did." I replied.

We spent a couple hours brainstorming. Bella had joined us with Claire. Claire appeared to be more comfortable but still very nervous. Every now and then someone would think about the amazing change in her. We had decided to wait for Lacey and Jacob. She called a few minutes ago and said she was on her way and so was Jacob.

Minutes before Lacey and Jacob arrived Quil did. He was stunned to see Claire up and about. Carlisle gave him the okay to take her home. She didn't hesitate a bit. He was the only she actually remembered. He had decided to take Lacey's advice and tell her everything. I had a feeling she would believe it all. Her mind was filled with questions and she had already made her assumptions. After they departed Lacey and Jacob came in.

"Hey." She greeted us. She was unusually extra happy but I couldn't tell what about so I searched through Jacob's mind. …….. Well I guess last night made all the difference.

I raised my brow at her. She caught on and smiled. "So getting to the point. What do you plan on doing first?" she asked.

"Gathering our Allies."

"I called Tyler he's on his way……and not alone." She said her smile growing wider. "He convinced them. Irina wasn't too happy but the rest understood the ass Laurent really was. Apparently they were under the impression he was a 'good person'. They sent their apologies for not helping with the newborns. Tanya said they would be glad to help you and they should get here tonight to start training."

"Wow, Lacey thank you."

"Oh come on Edward. She's my god daughter."

"Sam said the pack is ready when you need it, and she's my god daughter too."

"Thank you both. It makes me feel better that Elizabeth has people who'll protect her. Neither of you had any responsibility to help us but you did." Bella said beside me.

"I owe it to Edward. He became my brother and my friend when I needed it. Now I can return that favor." Lacey replied.

"I owe it to you. I told you I'd never hurt you or let anyone hurt you. And Elizabeth is a part of you." Jacob answered.

"You know what I don't understand. Tyler, he is the one who in reality has no bounds to us but helps regardless." I said.

"He's in it for the fight. The adventure of it and doesn't mind helping us plus he's getting all too comfortable at Tanya's side. So he won't be backing out anytime soon."

"Who knew?"

**LPOV**

Nightfall came all too soon. We had spent the afternoon catching up talking about Bella's change. Edward seemed to be going along. I could see that he knew he was defeated and was going to have to do it. Bella just wanted to keep her daughter safe. Alice had seen that Tanya and Tyler and the sisters would be arriving through the forest at the back of the house. The family, Bella, Jacob and me went out to greet them. Esme had stayed inside watching Elizabeth.

Through the dark night we saw the six figures approaching. Tanya and Tyler came up first, with Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar not far behind.

**(FYI- Just in case someone didn't know they're all females except Eleazar he is Carmen's companion. The rest are the original sisters. Carmen joined them with Eleazar a few centuries after the original three joined. Just a little back round information. I know I didn't know. I look up all the characters on twilightlexicon. com)**

Although I'm sure Tanya already knew I was going to be here she was still shocked by my presence. Both families greeted each other with hugs and kisses on the cheek. I walked over to Tanya. "It's been too long, Lacey." She said then we hugged.

"It has. You look good."

"I look the same and so do you." She said smiling.

"Yeah well I guess we do. So…..how's it going with Tyler."

"Suprisingly good. I'm glad you brought him back from Italy."

We abruptly turned to an almost inaudible growl. It was Irina standing in front of Jacob. "Sorry Tanya. Don't hold this against me."

"Don't worry about it. Irina needs to learn a lesson. We already talked but you know how she is." She said.

I turned to walk over to them. I put myself between them facing her. "Problem."

"I can't believe this. You turned you back on what you are for _him_." She said almost disgustedly.

I smiled mockingly. "What I do shouldn't and doesn't concern you. And let's get one thing straight. Lay one hand on him and believe me you're going to regret it. So back off before you get yourself hurt." I warned her.

* * *

**Like it Yes or No? REVIEW. Ps. I take all the reviews in consideration. So tell me what you want and ill try to put it in. **

**The BIG 20 is next i want to make it good so thats why im asking for any requests or suggestion!**


	20. The Time Is Near

**Ya'll are flippin' AMAZING! Thanks for all the reviews. I passed the 200 mark AND I've got 11640 hits. I think that's pretty cool! Thank you so much and I hope I took all your suggestions.**

**Just to show that I actually pay attention to the reviews. This plot came to be from a review from ****LunaAlice322**** she said the story didn't involve Edward and Bella too much. SO just goes to show the idea just popped into my head after I read HER. REVIEW. A little FYI all the plot lines just pop into my head out of no where. Nothing was actually planned for the story past the 5 chapter. Anyways as you can see I'm starting to ramble so lets' get started.**

**-toodles **

* * *

**The Time Is Near!**

**LPOV**

"I didn't think you'd go as far as to threaten me to protect that _dog_. I'm your sister." She sneered.

"Sisters know their place. And it's not here threatening someone."

"No one said I threaten him. I simply came over to meet him." She said innocently.

"Oh of course. I know you well and that's not why you came over."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "What did you expect me to do? _He_ killed Laurent and got away with it."

"He didn't deserve to live Jacob merely did the world a favor." I guess that set her of because she raised her hand to slap me across the face. Shit, I hadn't been slapped in so long I forgot what it felt like.

That kinda set me off too. I slapped her twice as hard as she did. Then I took a chunk of her hair and pulled it towards the ground. It made her fall down.

"You crazy bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled.

"The bitch here isn't me. I told you to watch yourself and walk away before you got hurt but you didn't listen so now –" I started to say but then warm hands wrapped around me and pulled me of her with force.

Emmett had Irina holding her back. The family was gathered around us. Jacob turned me around to face him. "Lacey, chill out. Do you really think she could take me?"

"No, but she's taunting me. She knows me as well as I know her."

He smiled. "Lace I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. There is no need for you to fight her or whatever."

I sighed. "Alright, maybe I took it a little too far."

"A little? You were on top of her." He said almost laughing.

"I think you two can get a hold of yourselves. Right?" Carlisle asked. We nodded. "Shall we go inside?"

Everyone entered the house except Tanya and Irina. I could hear her yelling at Irina. They followed us in minutes later.

"So Tyler I've heard something about you being part of the Volturi." Carlisle said.

"Unfortunately I was. But now all those years can help for something."

"I sure hope so. Any plans."

"Actually, yes. The key to take down the Volturi is taking down the essential piece." Tyler said.

"What do you mean by that?' Edward asked.

"There are two people that they shall we say appreciates the most. Those two people are what make the Volturi guard invisible. If we get rid of them then they might back down. They mean a lot to them Aro in particular."

"Who are we talking about here?" Emmett asked very interested.

"Jane and Alec."

"That's impossible. Their power is too great."

"It is for a few people to face. But if I know Aro which I do he will send them both and probably Felix Demetri and a couple others. They are his favorite little group to send out on 'missions' like this one. It may seem like it's impossible. But I remember once when they almost couldn't win the fight. It was a coven of 10. And Alec went with me and Felix. Alec took them head on without us. He became overwhelmed by them and couldn't focus on using his power correctly they would have had him if we didn't get there in time to save his ass. If that happened to Alec whose power is greater than Jane's then we have a chance. What I'm saying is we can overwhelm them so that they can't control their powers. There might me enough of us to do it. Though everyone must be cautioned and prepared because just because they can't use it on us all doesn't mean they can't use it on some of us." Tyler warned.

"Alice have you seen anything new?" Edward asked.

"Not yet though the day is coming soon. My suggestion is to change Bella ASAP." She offered.

"Edward it's for her protection." Carlisle added.

He sighed and ran fingers through his hair. "Do you want a chance to see Charlie first?" He asked Bella.

"I'd rather not. It would be too hard to say goodbye."

"Are you sure?" He asked, she nodded.

"Now how exactly is she going to 'die'? Charlie's a cop so it has to be good." She asked to no one in particular.

"There is a river with a bridge over it near Port Angeles. We could say it was a car accident and Carlisle can vouch for us." Rosalie suggested.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Whatever makes it easier for him. The sooner the better."

"Well we're going to go to a hotel in Forks to clean up, it was a long trip. Call us when the decision is made." Tanya announced.

"I appreciate you coming." Edward said.

"It was very nice to meet you Bella."

"Um….You too. Thank you for being here." Bella responded. I'm sure she wasn't expecting her pleasantness.

"Its our pleasure." She told Bella as all six of them headed out the door.

"Hey, do you mind if we go. My dad is waiting for me and….you." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean he's waiting for me?"

"He knows you spent the night last night. He saw your shirt. I'm sorry I couldn't avoid it. Give him a chance though he alright once you get to know him."

I knew I should've picked the shirt up. "It's okay he was bound to find out."

"Thank you." He whispered.

"We're going to go too. We have plans but whenever you're ready." I said to Edward.

"Alright." Edward said.

Bella smiled slightly beside him. "Thank you for being here." I smiled back and Jacob took my hand and led me out the door.

**BPOV**

Tanya was beautiful. Not as pretty as Rosalie but far prettier than me. I saw her walk out with Tyler. I hadn't actually met him before. Though I was glad that he knew what he was doing. What also made me happy is that Edward finally got used to the idea of changing me. Once everyone left the family dispersed into the house. Alice Jasper Rosalie and Emmett went to the garage. They said they were building a car or something. Edward led upstairs where Esme cared for Elizabeth. We thanked her and she left.

"How are you doing? You've been so quiet." He asked.

"I know I'm just thinking. I'm okay though."

"Good. So I know you want the change to be soon. But we still need to figure some things out. Like Elizabeth. I know even when you're a newborn you wouldn't hurt her but I'd prefer she weren't here for a few days."

"You're she shouldn't be here. Maybe her godparents could step up." Jacob was the only person I could really trust and though I hadn't known Lacey for long I know Edward trusted her and she's proved to be an amazing person.

"We could ask. I would ask Alice but I think it be good for you to her with you as well as the rest of the family to help you out."

"Sounds good to me."

"The there's your funeral. Charlie deserves a last good-bye as well as your mother." He said hesitantly.

"Please remind him to make it small. Obviously I can't plan my own funeral but don't make a big production."

"Whatever you want. How do you want to do it. Change you and then tell Charlie. Or tell Charlie about the accident give him the funeral and change you that night."

"Second one. And Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for agreeing to this."

"Bella yes, I hate the idea but we compromised and you have more than fulfilled your part and now it's my turn to fulfill mine."

The next few days were almost a blur. Since we decided to tell Charlie about my death before the change Emmett took it into his hands to crash my car. I had to admit I had grown to like it. As I imagined he was crushed when Edward told him I had a car accident and died. It hurt me that I had to go this. How I wish there way another way. It hurt my mother the most or at least that was what Edward told me. I was to remain in the house until it all blew over. René had came form Florida with Phil. Charlie had decided to move to Seattle since they gave him the job at the station. It kinda made me glad that he would find something else to keep his mind busy and well René had Phil.

My funeral was happening as I was at home. Lacey had stayed behind with me. Edward took Elizabeth with him. We'd wanted it to seem as real as possible. We told the pack what we were doing and even some of them attended. Basically everyone thought I was dead. And it won't be too much of a lie after tonight.

Since she was here I decided to take an opportunity. "Lacey I don't know if Edward mentioned it already but we were wondering if you two could take Elizabeth for a few days. We don't want her to be here. She just a couple weeks old I want her to have to be here."

"He didn't. But I would love to and I'm sure Jacob wouldn't mind."

I needed to take my mind off things and decided to ask her about their relationship. It made me really happy that he found someone to love. "How are you two doing?"

"Good. I mean the pack is growing on me. I love the fact that they're so close like a real family. Though I'm sure they're not too fond of me. Billy has accepted me in a way. The fact he's letting me stay with them is enough for me. He said he wanted to keep his son as long as possible and if it meant me staying then so be it. He's a good person."

"Yeah he is. They all are really. Some more than others." I replied. I remembered that they really accepted me and even the Cullens after a while.

"I can tell. So what about you Edward. It looks good."

"Part of me couldn't be happier. I have everything I've ever wanted and more. Though I can never forget the danger. I can never be as optimistic as ya'll seem to be. I try."

"That and our confidence. Put together we all have very amazing gifts. Most covens don't even have one with a gift. But us put together we have strength, truth, mind reading, manipulation of emotions, ability to see the future, aging, lust –"

I cut her off there. "Lust? What do you mean?"

"Irina has the power to entice men. It's sort of manipulation but only on men."

"That's something."

"Yeah it is. Tanya has a power similar to Irina's but hers' is more of persuasion than enticing. Kate is kind of a little voice in your head. She can communicate with you using her mind. Its pretty cool. Carmen and Eleazar are good fighters. Very skilled. They seem harmless but they're not to be messed with. They saw potential in me and they taught me how to fight. I'm good but no where as good as them."

"I didn't realize everyone had such interesting powers."

"In our world we aren't only rare but those few that limit themselves are talented not all but most. There are very few of us. These two covens are mostly it. I've come across only one other couple in England but nowhere else." I never knew how everyone was so talented. The sister's gifts were incredible. Lacey continued to distract me like Edward would've done. Next thing I knew everyone was walking in through the door. Everyone headed upstairs it looked as if they were in a hurry or something, Jacob was the only one who remained downstairs. Lacey gave Edward a knowing look like she was telling him something but not in words.

"It was a nice day Bella. We should do this again. But I have to go, its 7pm and I'll bet Billy's waiting for our return." She took Jacob's hand and he gave her a confused look. "We'll see you later okay." And with that they were gone. Something was awfully weird but I let it go.

"How was your day?" Edward asked.

"Actually it was very interesting. Lacey told me about everyone's talents it was quite interesting actually. It took my mind off things."

"That's good you needed it."

"How did they hold up?"

"As good as possible. They think they lost their only daughter. But Carlisle told them that if you had lived through the accident it wouldn't have been good. He thought it might make it easier for them."

"I guess."

"Come on I want you to do something with me. Let's get changed." Mhmm I wonder where he wants me to do. He asked me to wear white. He wore white pants and a white button up shirt. He went into the bathroom and brought back a red ribbon with him. "Wear this in a unique way, okay." He said and then gave me the ribbon. He wore one of his own around his left wrist. I decided to put it around my half pony tail and tie it in a bow. After I finished putting it on he lead me downstairs. As we made our way to the back door he gestured for me to open it. I turned the knob and pushed it open. What I saw shocked me.

* * *

**Question: What do you prefer short and updated more frequently or long and updated not so frequently?**


	21. Now

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I can't believe people actually enjoy what I write. Apparently I've gotten better because what I used to write sucked. Anyway thanks for reading and I WILL take the suggestions into consideration.**

_**Disclaimer- I DO NOT have anything to do with the following songs included in this chapter, I don't own them in any way! **_

* * *

**Now**

**BPOV**

It was incredible. I looked up at Edward. He smiled.

The backyard was filled with the family the pack and the sisters. Everyone was wearing pure white and had a red ribbon like mine, worn in a unique way. Most of the pack wore it around their right wrist or on their belt loop. Leah had a white tank top and wore the ribbon tied into a bow on one of the straps. Sam brought Emily. Embry brought Kim. Quil brought Claire. They all wore a white flowy skirt or a dress.

The sister's wore it like Leah and Eleazar had it on his wrist. Alice wore it as a choker necklace. Alice held Elizabeth in her arms and she also wore the ribbon around her wrist. Rosalie wore it curled in her hair. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper wore it on their wrist. Lacey wore it like a headband on her dead straight hair. Jacob's hair was still long enough to be pulled back and he used the ribbon to do it.

It was so beautiful. I could see Alice's touch. There were white roses everywhere. Four tables were placed around the yard where everyone sat with a smiling face. The only color in the decorations was a table with a red rose in the center. "It's amazing. I can't believe you did this." I told him.

"It's your last night as a human, I wanted it to be special." He said and pulled me into a tight hug. He pulled away and led me the table with the red rose. "As you can see Alice helped and so everyone else. And I've got one more. Wait here." He said and walked to the table where Lacey and Jacob were sitting. I wonder what it is.

**EPOV**

"Hey lacey you ready?" I asked.

"Ready for what?" She asked immediately confused. Maybe I should've told her before.

"You said you'd help me. This is how I want you to help. Sing this song." I passed her a paper with the name _We Belong Together_by Gavin Degraw. I know she knows it. She opened it.

"What! You want me to sing to her."

"You have an amazing voice. Please." I gave her the look she couldn't resist.

"Come on Lace. I've never heard you sing." Jacob said joining in.

She sighed heavily. "Fine but you both owe me."

"Fine" we said in unison. "Alice is waiting for you upfront" I told her and she turned to walk up. I walked back to Bella. "Here it is."

"Hey how are we tonight? Well this is a little gift from Edward to Bella." The music came to life. And she started to sing:

We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for

The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground  
A net to my hand, a cross on his crown  
We're done if who we're undone  
Finished if who we are incomplete  
As one we are everything  
We are everything we need

We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for

What good is a life, with no one to share  
The light of the moon, the honor of a swear  
We can try to live the way of which you speak  
Taste the milk of your mother earth's love  
Spread the word of consciousness you see  
We are everything we need

We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for

All this indecision  
All this independent strength  
Still, we've got our hearts on safe  
We've got our hearts on safe

Someday when you're lonely  
Sometime after all this bliss  
Somewhere lost in emptiness  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift.

**(link to song is on my profile)**

When she finished Bella looked up at me. Her eyes were full of tears. I took her face in my hands and brushed my lips against hers. "I love you so much, I wanted it to be different for you to be as happy as possible."

"I don't know what to say. I was beautiful."

"I picked the song she sang it."

"I felt like those words came from you though."

"They did." I whispered in her ear.

"Now Edward if you don't mind I'd like for Jacob to come up with me." Lacey continued giving us a moment to talk.

I was almost laughing uncontrollably. I knew what she was planning. "What so funny?" Bella asked.

"Let's just say he's going to do something he's never done in front of 25 people."

"He's going to sing?" she said on the verge of losing it. I nodded.

"Oh, come on." She insisted.

Quil and Embry almost shoved him off his chair and up front. And Alice saw her plan in a vision and had the song on as he made his way up. It was _There's Nothing_ by Sean Kingston. I fought very hard to keep a straight face Bella didn't try so hard. I saw him whisper something to her and she simply smiled. The song began:

(**Bold **is Lacey. Regular is Jacob)

Sean Kingston, JR, Paula  
Hey, hey, haha  
**Sean Kingston, Paula D**

There's nothing in this world  
There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs  
**There's nothing in this world  
There's not another boy that could make me feel so sweet**  
Cos me love life's so right  
When she hold me so tight, how she kiss me goodnight  
**Cos he fills up my life  
Like the sun, he shines bright  
Boy, come with me now  
**  
The first night me meet her  
Yes me senorita me never want to leave her no  
Because the gal look sweet and a treat  
And me really want to take her home  
Cos she look nice and is a one of a kind  
When me look up in her eyes then she got me mesmerised  
Picture perfect like a Kodak moment  
When she kiss me goodnight and she feelin' up on me  
We been there from the jump, never front, never stunt  
Never done what a average girl done  
And I can tell by her body language  
She feels my emotions  
And got me anxious  
So that's me type  
Me and me angel  
And me really have to let her know  
She's the woman of my life  
Oh yes she so right  
So please let the chorus go

There's nothing in this world  
There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs  
**There's nothing in this world  
There's not another boy that could make me feel so sweet**  
Cos me love life's so right  
When she hold me so tight, how she kiss me goodnight  
**Cos he fills up my life  
Like the sun, he shines bright  
Boy, come with me now  
**  
**I Saw you from across the room  
Looking so fly I gotta talk to you, yeah  
It didn't take a sec to see  
That you're the only one who wanna rescue me  
I can't lie, boy you're my type of guy  
And there's nothing in this world that can stop me from loving stop, stop me from loving you  
**  
Girl you put me in a good mood  
And me love the way you flex too  
We could chill girl, after school  
Cos I ain't trippin girl it's up to you  
And since then we've been inseperable  
Cos I did everything to get next to you  
Since day 1 you know I stay true  
So ever since then it's been me and my boo

There's nothing in this world  
There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs  
**There's nothing in this world  
There's not another boy that could make me feel so sweet  
**Cos me love life's so right  
When she hold me so tight, how she kiss me goodnight  
**Cos he fills up my life  
Like the sun, he shines bright  
Boy, come with me now  
**  
There's nothing in this world, There's nothing in this world  
There's nothing, there's nothing

**There's nothing in this world, There's nothing in this world  
There's nothing, there's nothing**

**(I love this song. I thought it be humorous for them to sing it together. Link is in my profile.)**

**BPOV**

Jacob was blushing as he and Lacey made their way back to their seats. The funniest thing I've ever seen. I'm happy I saw it as a human. The song Edward made Lacey sing to me brought tears to my eyes. They both did actually the other brought tears of laughter. I could see Edward was trying his hardest to laugh. The night was incredible. The most fun I had in a while. It made me forget everything. I'm so happy he did this for me. The night was filled with smiles and old stories, and memories from everyone's past. It was really special.

By midnight everyone had excused themselves except Lacey and Jacob.

Naturally everything was cleaned up in minutes and then we made ourselves to the living room. Tonight was the night. Something I had been waiting for so long was finally coming to reality. "Are you ready?" he said a little tensed. I simply nodded. He had Elizabeth in his arms and gave her a kiss on her forehead I did the same. I was going to miss her. But I was doing this for her. He handed her to Lacey and I picked her bag of the floor and gave it to Jacob. He pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her." He assured me I nodded.

Lacey had Elizabeth in one arms and gave Edward a hug with the other. "I'll take care of her with my life. I swear and don't worry I know you can do it all that's left is for _you_ to believe it."

"I do but its still difficult." He replied. We both knew he would never harm me. But I still sensed his fear and my own. With that they left. I knew she would be okay, I just hope she was going to come back to the same mother.

Carlisle leaded us down to a room I've never been in. It was like a basement but it didn't appear like that. Edward nodded at something Carlisle was thinking.

"Bella, I'm going to give you some morphine it may help but I'm not sure. Come." I walked over to him and held out my arms. He injected the morphine into me. Within seconds I felt weak. Edward caught me in his arms and carried me to a bed in the far end of the room. I could see the worry deep in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Just do it. I'm going to be okay." I said trying to sound confident.

He leaned in. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you have to go through this, Bella, If there were another way –"

"Do it!" I said cutting him off. At that moment I felt his lips on the side of my throat. Before his teeth sank into my flesh he kissed the spot he was going to bite.

As he did it I couldn't help but scream out in pain.

"Don't stop, Edward! It'll only hurt her more." I heard someone yell and then everything else was tuned out by the horrible pain that spread through me.

* * *

**Okay you all have spoken. Clearly you want shorter and more frequently. I'm going to take someone's advice and do a long one once in a while. This one's only long because of the songs. (Ps. I if you want to listen to them go to my profile and I got a new lacey picture. Tell me what you think)**


	22. Remorse

**Hey guys I love the reviews keep them coming. I love all of ya'll who take the time. **

**_-blows air kiss-_**

**-toodles**

* * *

**Remorse**

**EPOV**

It had been almost 10 hours since I bit her. When I got the first taste of her blood it overwhelmed me. Part of me wanted to stop because of the pain she was in but another wanted to taste more. When I did hear her cry I hesitated but I didn't stop. Carlisle wouldn't let me. When I got enough venom in her system I pulled away. I watched her pained expression.

Every time I heard her scream in pain it felt like I was being stabbed in the back each time – if that were possible. I never left her side though. Every once in a while someone from the family would come down and tell to get some fresh air. But I didn't I couldn't leave her. When anyone of us tried to talk to her it seemed like she recognized us but everything was the same to her. No matter who it was she wouldn't do much more than look at us. She'd whimper my name every once in a while. I would assure her that I'm here and hold my hand out to her.

I stared at her curled up in the fetal position. Tears never stopped flowing from her eyes. At the moment I wasn't alone. Carlisle was there. "Can't you do anything?" I almost begged him.

"Edward there's only so much I can do. When I give her the morphine she burns it off in record time. There's no point in giving it to her. I know it hurts to see her that way but it'll be over soon." He assured me.

"Not soon enough." I muttered. Remorse spread through me. I did this to her. I loved her though if I didn't do it the Volturi would take it as an excuse to kill her.

**BPOV**

It felt like I had been in this horrible pain for days though I think it had only been a few hours. Sometimes I'd hear voices through my sobs. I always asked for Edward. Sometimes I'd hear his voice but other times I couldn't concentrate enough to listen to do anything but scream out in pain. Knowing Edward he was probably feeling guilty. But I couldn't help but to cry out in pain, if I could I wouldn't. I know it was causing him pain too.

**JPOV**

It was around noon and Lacey and I took Elizabeth to the beach. We walked around for a while. But then I noticed something wrong with Lacey. The way she looked at the baby it was sort of sad. I wonder why. We walked a little while more until we got under a tree and sat on a bench under it. I decided to ask, because there was definitely bothering her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied too quickly.

"No there's something. What is it?" I insisted.

"Really it's nothing." I raised my brow at her. "Fine but….it's just…"

"Lace its okay, just tell me."

She looked down at Elizabeth. "I can't give you this." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sincerely confused.

"A …child. A family. I can't give you that. You don't know how much I want to. But you know I can't. If you were with another girl she could give you that. A son, a daughter. I know it seems dumb to think about it now. But one day you're going to want that and I can't give it you. I'm sure the elders and your pack are going to want for you have a child. You can't have that with me, no matter how much I want to give it to you." She almost blurted it all out and she would've kept going but her voice cracked. I put my arm around her and turned her face to me. I saw sadness hidden deep in her golden eyes.

"That's it."

"You didn't realize that."

"Lacey listen to me and listen good. I don't love you for what you can and can't give me. I love you for you. I don't care that you can't give me a child. That's the last thing on my mind right now. If I ever wanted a child it would be with you and if it's not with you then with it's not with anyone. Do you understand? I will always love you no matter what."

"But your family is going to want you to have one to continue the pack in the future and –"

I cut her off there. "Well it's a good thing you're not in a relationship with any of them right. And remember I make my own decisions they don't make them for me." I leaned in to kiss her careful because she still had Elizabeth in her arms. We pulled away and I looked at her and she smiled. "Oh and don't you ever make me do what you made me do last night. That was embarrassing."

"It was fun you have to admit it."

"You can sing and I can't." I told her

"It wasn't _that_ bad."

"So it sucked regardless." I asked accusingly. Though I knew I sucked, but it was kind of fun.

"Well…..when you put it like than then….yes.." She admitted.

"Well it's a good that I'm not going into the music business." I said chuckling.

**EPOV**

The days passed by slowly. It seemed like an eternity. I didn't have my baby girl with me and my wife was withering in pain because I bit her. How many people can say that? It was the third and last night of her transformation. Her cries were beginning to fade until she yelled no more. By midnight tonight it would be complete. That was more than 5 hours away. But it was finally going to be over. And I was very grateful for that. Throughout the past 2 days everyone desperately tried to get me out of here but I wouldn't budge. I had promised her I wouldn't leave her and I'd be there when she woke up and I wasn't going to break it.

**Midnight………**

I was so lost in thought that when I heard a small voice I thought I was going mad. "Edward?" the voice whimpered again. I turned down to look at Bella.

She was now fully conscious and looking at me. "You stayed." She stated.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Better a lot better actually."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. So sorry." I said. She sat up and got out of bed. I hadn't noticed until this minute how much she really changed. Her lips were fuller, her hair flowier, her body was more defined. She looked gorgeous. Though that would be so inappropiate right now. But it was still true. I stood with her.

"It's over now. And I couldn't have done it without you. I felt your presence here the whole time. Can we get out of here though? I want to breathe fresh air."

"That would be good but first thing's first." I pulled her closer and my lips touched hers. When we pulled away I heard glass shatter around us. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Something was awfully weird about this. I could swear it sounded like someone picked up some glasses and let them drop. I turned to look for what made the noise. I was right there were a few glasses shattered on the floor. But no evedince that they had fallen.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. If its cheesy be honest and tell me, I wouldn't mind hearing that you liked it either!. Next chapter is going to be maybe long but guaranteed exiting.**


	23. Traitor

**Be prepared its like 7 pages on word. Enjoy and I LOVE detailed reviews. If you have questions all you have to do is ask**

**-toodles**

* * *

**Traitor**

**EPOV**

It was her. She lifted those glasses without even knowing. Not bad "Edward, what was that?" she asked alarmed.

"I think it was you."

"_Long time no see, Edward."_

"_Not long enough."_

"_We both know why I'm here. It's nothing against you, I'm just following orders. We can make this easy give me the kid and I'll be nice enough to spare Bella's life."_

"_That's not going to happen, Alec."_

"_Well it's going to be the hard way. Lane dear give me a hand. You can't say I wasn't nice"_

"_It's good that I'm not alone."_

It was Alice's vision. The area appeared to resemble the forest outside our house. When Jane appeared she was followed with Demetri, Felix and some other guards. It was a full moon and appeared to be breaking dawn. I took Bella's hand and ran up the stairs with her behind me. Alice was running down the stairs.

"You saw it." She said.

"Yeah, it looks like its Friday night. That's 4 days from now. What I don't understand is who is letting us see. It's not on purpose someone is deliberately giving us a heads up. But who?"

"What's going on?" I didn't say anything. "Edward _do not _lie to me. It's about Elizabeth right. Tell me! I have the right to know."

I sighed in defeat. She was right. "It's going to be Friday, near dawn. There coming for her."

"No they're not. They won't lay a hand on her. I won't let them." She said confidently.

"Of course not. We need to get together but we need to do something first."

"What's that?"

"Aren't you thirsty?"

She shook her head. "I don't feel anything."

"Are you sure? You don't the burn in the back of your throat?" that was so odd. Every newborn craves blood as soon as the transformation is complete.

"A little but not really."

"Okay, we should still go. Not far. It's your natural instinct to hunt but you need to get used to it." She reluctantly nodded.

_**Volterra, Italy**_

**AroPOV**

"Dan." I called. Within seconds he was in the room. "Anything new?" he looked around nervously. "Is there?"

"No I can't see anything. It's like some one's blocking all of them from me. Aro I'm –"

"What do you mean you can't see anything. How does that happen?" I asked angrily. I never acted this way. Nothing ever bothered me enough. But this beyond bothers me. Someone is interfering with my plans and I won't allow it. It has to be someone here. Nobody has that kind of knowledge. I'm going to find out who it is.

**MarcusPOV**

I looked through the book. I had to find a stronger spell. I had been at it for days. The only one I found that could block them from Dan's power only lasted for a limited time. I didn't really know why I was doing it. I did hate them but guilt always seemed to bubble up after all these years of having lost my humanity. I couldn't stand here and let Aro do what he was doing.

I was in the hidden dungeon of the castle. No one ever came down because we had stopped using these books ages ago. We had no need for them since we had recruited so many vampires with talents we had no need for them. Aro thought they were worthless but he never really studied into them like I did. Besides he could never conjure them, when we used to use these spell I did it. It was like a side talent apart from what I already had. I only hope its working that Alice is getting the right visions and that Dan can't know what their planning.

Oh I'm losing it all right. I'm plotting against my own. Aro was sending Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and the others to their death. I didn't really care for them anyway. He's made far too many mistakes he should learn his own boundaries.

_**Forks, Washington**_

**BPOV**

We were driving back home from the national park just outside the state line. Edward had called Tyler and we were going to meet in a few hours. Hunting proved to be more exiting than I would've thought. Running made feel like I had this freedom I never had before.

He was talking to Lacey now. I was so anxious to see my baby girl.

"The day was chosen. It's Friday. We're need a strategy and we're going to be at the clearing at midnight ……. Bring her…… Yeah and thank you for caring for her and keeping her safe…….. I'll see you tonight. "

"Elizabeth?"

He smiled. "They're bringing her."

**Midnight…….**

**LPOV**

We arrived at the clearing and other than the pack no one had arrived yet. Minutes later Tyler and the sisters arrived and the Cullens not long after that. When everyone got the first look at Bella there were a few gasps. She had changed a lot though she didn't seem to notice herself. As soon as she emerged from the forest she saw Elizabeth in my arms and walked towards me. I was shocked that there wasn't a hint of thirst in her eyes. It was pure yearn to see her daughter. Edward carried the same look in his eyes.

Jacob hugged her. "You smell?" he teased.

"You do too?" she said laughing.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." She replied.

We all stood in a circle and then Edward began to talk. "Incase some one hasn't been informed. The day is Friday when it's breaking dawn. We know who's coming and when and where but I don't think they know we know. Some one is helping us and we're not sure why or who it is."

"What do you mean some one's helping you?" Tyler questioned.

"You of all people should know they are very careful and we couldn't see their plan unless it was deliberate. I don't think they mean it that way either. It seems well thought out and they're counting on our ignorance towards that plan."

"Hold on. When I left I remember Aro had his eye on some Italian guy he spotted during one of the festivals. He said he had potential and was old enough to be changed. I got word later that his name was Dan and he turned out to have a talent that more than pleased Aro. He could see the future like Alice but it had a new level he could also the present anyone he wished. I don't know anymore details, other than Aro is probably using him against us as we speak. That's his advantage against us that's probably how he knew about Bella."

I started to get an epiphany. Is he the guard I saw with Aro? "Hey, Tyler do you remember what he looks like?"

"As a human yeah. Why?"

"I think he may be the one I saw with Aro."

He nodded. "Maybe but there's no thing that could make him distinct and he kept from a human. I mean he was tall built like Edward or me, he had black hair and was cut into a buzz cut. But that could be anyone…….Wait he had the weirdest accent it wasn't Italian it was almost English."

I remember that was it. He was Dan. I remember finding that accent odd he seemed to have been Italian but by the way he talked didn't show that. "That was him." I confirmed.

"Figures. There something weird about this. The fact that we know and they don't know we know. That doesn't sound like the Volturi, when it comes to these things they're very straight forward. Something is going on ……….. within their own walls."

"Like a traitor." Emmett offered.

"But who would that to their own. That person would know that when it was uncovered it wouldn't go well." Rosalie said.

Carlisle shook his head. "They are smart people and they who they're dealing with, they wouldn't betray them."

"The how." Tanya questioned.

"Who would care enough?" Bella said looking up from Elizabeth and speaking for the first time. "I mean they hate us, is there really some one who'd take that kind of risk."

"I don't know and I must admit it's odd and I can't wait to figure it out but we don't have time right now, we need a strategy." Edward said.

Tyler nodded. "They are used to confronting a coven together and head on. Sure there are the smart ones who figure out what they are expecting. But since it seems like Dan's power isn't working because they would see we came together they would see we know they would see everything, but apparently not because they would've done something about it. Who ever is helping us is doing a very thorough job and knows what they're doing."

"What do you suggest?"

"They don't know our numbers but we know theirs. Right?"

"I counted thirteen." Alice said looking over to Edward who nodded in approval.

"There are 25 of us, including Bella. Our advantage is that they're not really expecting us, especially the pack. We've never come together, for all they know. But I would think that they would know about Lacey and Jacob. Though Aro would never dream of us coming together, did they pinpoint the sent when they last visited after the newborn attack?"

"I don't think so. The idea ran through their mind but disappeared as fast as it came. They thought it was ridiculous." Edward said.

"Good. I suggest we figure out who's fighting and who's not. That we make sure it's an even number. We're definitely not leaving her alone so not all 25 of us are fighting. Who ever stays with Elizabeth would need back-up if something happened."

"Bella will stay along with the 2 others who are chosen to stay behind."

"Edward." Bella said.

"Look Bella you're not ready and I won't risk you. I'm not putting the two people I love the most at more at risk then they already are. There is no arguing about this you won't fight. Please Bella just stay and protect out daughter. Don't make this more complicated than it has to be. Please." Edward pleaded.

I saw comprehension in her eyes but still upset about the decision. At that moment something very weird happened. All the fallen leaves began to rise. But there was not wind at all. Everyone looked around almost mesmerized. They began to float around us but still no one felt the wind and the leaves stayed afloat.

"Bella?"

"That's me? NO it's not, I don't think so." she said panicked

"Calm down I think that's what triggers it. Take as deep breathe." Edward suggested and when she did the leaves fluttered to the ground.

"Um" Tyler cleared his throat. No one really knew what to think of it. "Okay….so who else will stay?"

"Brady." Sam said.

"What. That's not fair! Does that mean Collin gets to go?" He said as he walked over to face Sam

"You want to know what's not fair. That you're acting like punk to your mother. Do as I say or go home. Understand. I'm not your mother and I won't take your crap. And I suggest you learn take orders and pay respect because you won't be ready until then." Sam hissed, almost lashing out on him. We were stunned by how angry Sam was. Brady scowled but nodded and returned to his place.

"What was that?" I whispered to Jacob.

He was standing behind so he leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Word got back to Sam that Brady is doing as he pleases and doesn't give shit was his mother thinks or does or says. He hasn't had a chance to chew him out he found out before we came here. Sam thinks respect and loyalty are very important and he's right."

Sam cleared his throat. "Sorry, shall we continue."

"It's fine. We do need one more probably one of us."

**EPOV**

I deliberated for a while. I needed someone I could trust but at the same time capable of protecting them. We needed Emmett I would choose Esme but I needed someone who was stronger. "Jasper?" I finally asked. I trusted him and he was quite capable of fighting someone off. I would do it myself but I needed to end this myself.

"Sure." He replied.

"Okay there are 22 of us left. They are probably going to expect the whole group together. So we should form pairs or groups of 4 and one pair. When we form them we can't pick the obvious. We will get together in an odd fashion and we must learn to work with each other. Most importantly always have each other's back no matter what. The goal here is to get to Jane and Alec. But to get to them we must get through the guards. When we get through them we will blend into one. That will be the only way to take Jane and Alec down. When we get to them will all be vulnerable to their power. You're going to experience pain like no other thing you've ever felt before. Don't let it take you by surprise. I have felt it before and so has Edward. It sucks but they don't inflict pain on your body but on your mind. When we get together they won't be able to use it right. Jane most of all is not capable of using it right when she knows she's lost the game. It doesn't seem that way but deep inside she's vulnerable we can use that at out advantage. Alec won't be so easy but it can be done. So let's get the groups together. First will be the pair. My suggestion is ….. Sam and Edward." Everyone turned to look at them both. "They won't expect it."

"Okay." I agreed. Sam did the same.

"Alright there are 5 groups of four. Remember we can't be practical. Tanya, Emmett, Embry and Carlisle get together. Umm, Irina, Lacey, Paul and Quil together. Esme, Eleazar, Collin and Leah another group. Kate, Alice, Jared and Seth in the next. And Carmen, Rosalie, Jacob and me in the last one. I know it seems I paired you up in the worst way. But I can't put you in a group that they'll know you'll be in. Get together and I have put some one who's experienced in fighting in each group. Emmett, Lacey, Eleazar, Kate, and Carmen are the ones who'll be able to help you."

I walked over to Tyler. "Thank you for doing this."

"Yeah well Jane's always been a bitch now I have an excuse to get rid of her and there's something about her brother. Plus I think it'll fun." He said lightly.

I nodded. "Do you think it'll go past this? That they'll fight back."

"Nah, I think Aro will back down. Once he figures out he's lost Jane and Alec and his two favorite guards. He'll realize we've opened in a whole in the guards. He won't risk himself. Because once other covens get word of this they'll attack head on for revenge on the restrictions he's put on them. He's a selfish son of a bitch. I'd bet he'd offer Marcus and Caius up to save himself.

They aren't as powerful as they seem. If our kind got together they could be defeated. But our kind are a bunch power-hungry bastards. We need the feeling of total power and no one will risk control over their small covens to defeat the Volturi. It's been tried before but no one in among the bunch is selfless and all they care about is themselves and no one else, not even their mate."

"How do you know so much?" I asked. His theories seemed so logical that it seemed like he's been through it. I searched through his thoughts. I usually didn't pry but I needed to know. I looked until I found it.

It all made sense once I heard it all.

"Heard it didn't you?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied.

"Now you know the real reason." He said.

* * *

**I told you it'd be long. Review and next chapter you'll get Tyler's story. It's very interesting. I promise.**


	24. Come Clean

**Hey so here's Tyler's story I took a lot of my imagination to develop it well enough. Though I'm not incredibly exited on how it came out its not bad. (in my opinion) I had many other stories for him but I liked this one. So read and them tell me what you liked/disliked about it.**

**-toodles**

* * *

**Come Clean**

**TylerPOV**

"I understand." He said.

"Yeah well I think I should tell everyone else. I don't feel good lying to everybody. And don't get me wrong I sincerely want your daughter to be safe. I don't mind helping at all but it feels wrong pretending that's the sole reason I'm here because it's only part of the reason."

"It's your choice you don't have to. They're going down either way." He assured me.

"No, I'll tell them. Because technically I'm using you all at my advantage because I want them both dead. I would try for Aro but I'd prefer his life to become a living hell." I said bluntly and truthfully.

"I have to say I'm surprised to hear this but to me all that matters is that Bella and Elizabeth are safe. Jane and Alec have become a threat to them and I won't have that besides you have reason enough to want them dead."

It was time I told everyone. I should've said something in the beginning. But I grew so attached to this new kind of life. Tanya had become so important to me. But it has been too long and I actually have a chance at accomplishing what I've wanted for so many years.

Edward called everybody back together I walked over to them.

I looked at everyone but then stared straight forward not looking at anyone in particular. They all appeared to be confused but yet intrigued by what brought them together. "Okay……..it's time I tell you all why I'm really here. But firstly I want you all to know that I do care for Elizabeth's safety as much as you seem to. But there is a sole reason I'm here that's not it. There something you're helping me accomplish with out even knowing it." I got many shocked looks especially form Tanya. "I want Jane and Alec dead. I'll tell you why too. I'm sure some of you know the story of how Jane and Alec were changed and how Aro did it. In case you don't well they were both going to be burned at the stake in a witch hunt. Aro wouldn't allow it so he slaughtered the whole village to save them. Its mostly true expect he didn't slaughter the _whole_ village. He also saved …… me. He saw the same potential in me that he saw in Jane and Alec.

I was out with my mother that night. When he saw me he immediately said he'd give me my 'life' in exchange for my membership. I begged him to give my mother a chance. I begged him not to kill her. Apparently he was drawled to her. Like Edward and Bella though he isn't anywhere as selfless as Edward. He did give her a chance. He took her to a near by village and said he would came back for her after he changed us. He made good on it he did go back for her but wouldn't allow me to come. Instead he took Jane and Alec with him.

When he returned my mother was not with him. He wouldn't tell me what happened. That was when I discovered my power. I made him tell me the truth. What really happened was that when he went for her Jane and Alec decided to hunt but were stupid enough to do it in another coven's territory. When the coven found out Aro had my mom with him and to avoid a conflict – because he knew he would loose – he sacrificed my mother he handed her over like she was nothing. He swore he would bring her back but never even took responsibility for her death. I later learned that Jane and Alec did it deliberately. They knew it was someone's territory but didn't think twice. When they got back to they didn't give a shit that their actions had caused her death. They didn't care they didn't apologize as far as I know they were glad she was dead. I made them tell me and responded to me with that.

That's why I am where I am. Because the ounce of humanity that's left in Aro has guilt he knows it was his fault. That's why I've done as I pleased all these years. I come and go when I want. But when I was returning I met Lacey. I didn't think anything of it but I helped her find a way to get Edward back. To me it was like making Aro's existence a little less joyful. When I found out everything else, about the fight I knew who he would send and I was right. I took it as my only chance to end their worthless lives. Because you all have come together and I believe we will win." I finally looked up to Tanya coming my way from the opposite side of the circle. To my surprise she put her hands on either side of my face and looked deep in my eyes.

"You should've told me." She whispered.

"I…..I know but I didn't –" Her lips on mine cut me off. There in front of everyone she kissed me passionately. I felt her tongue meet mine.

I heard Lacey clear her throat. She was standing right next to us with Jacob behind her. "Just in case you don't realize this there are 23 other people here and a child, please calm yourself and save that for a different occasion." She called out to Tanya. Tanya pulled away laughing.

"So that's it." I finished.

"Personally I understand your point of view. And if what we're going to do is going to help you while it helps us I don't mind. Only one thing matters to me." Bella said. Everyone else agreed. After that I felt kinda of relieved.

**BPOV**

I called Edward over. "Hey it's getting late, I don't think Elizabeth's too comfortable in my arms and its getting cold."

"Alright let me go tell them we'll pick it up tomorrow." He said smiling.

All night I had been pondering what had happened up until now. First was my power. It felt so different. My personal guess is that it was triggered by my emotions. Then there was the thing with Tyler. It had taken me by surprise. I didn't think we was so filled with hate and pain for his mother. It was believable though, they – well we are capable of so many things. Maybe now I understand why Edward was so against it. But I know I'm never going to be that way he would never allow it. What Edward said also stuck with me. He asked if I was thirsty and I truly wasn't maybe I _was_ different then the rest. I sure felt different. I had more confidence I spoke for myself more. I liked this feeling.

"Come on." Edward said coming over to me and softly taking Elizabeth into his arms. As we drove home I could feel the difference. Edward was actually driving at a normal rate and not 100mph. "So that was interesting what happened back there."

"A lot happened." I commented.

"Your power intrigues me. From what I can tell you can lift things with your mind, it could come in handy."

"Yeah, I think it has to do with my emotions. Because back in the room when we kissed and at the clearing when I was mad. That's what I think, it seems that way." We pulled into the driveway.

"Maybe we should give it a try." He said smiling as we got out and headed to the front door. He took my face with his free hand and pressed his lips on to mine. It felt the same as when I was human. I got the same feeling and that pleased me. He pulled away and pointed behind me. Esme's flower pots were floating in the air.

"Wow that's amazing."

"Try to control your emotions and put them down without them breaking." I tried they were slowly landing back in their places but then they quickly fell. "At least now we know what it is, though it cost Esme her flowers." He said chuckling.

The front door opened. "What happened?" Carlisle said looking down at the broken pots.

"I think we just figured out Bella's new power."

"Breaking things?" He asked.

"No, lets get Elizabeth inside and we'll explain." He said walking inside.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**BPOV**

The days went by in this way. We'd all meet at the clearing. Edward knew I wouldn't stay behind so we would take Elizabeth with us. I would watch while they trained. Sometimes Jasper would keep me company and he'd help me gain control of my new power. I didn't know what to call it yet. But it was like levitation by emotion. I don't now if there's an actual name but I was getting surprisingly better. It worked the best when I got exited. I was also learning to use it without it messing with my emotions. I couldn't lift anything big yet but I was learning to do it at my own will which was good.

Sometimes Jacob would take a break and hang out with me. We talked about us about Lacey and Edward. We were both glad it turned out this way. He said he understood what I feel for Edward because it's what he feels for Lacey. What we felt for Edward and Lacey proved to be much more than what we feel for each other. That love turned into a love for a friend. A really good one I might add.

As I saw them train I could see that we had a chance to win this. This eased my nerves but not that much. Tomorrow night is going to be the night. All I can hope for is that everything goes as planed and nobody gets hurt.

**Breaking Dawn……….**

**BPOV**

It was all set they were minutes away from leaving. Everyone was gathered in front of the forest behind the Cullen house. Alice had said they would cross paths 3 miles into the forest. Worry overwhelmed me. Many things in the back yard were inches above the ground. I struggled to keep my calm. Even then the objects remained floating in mid air. I felt Jasper trying to calm me but that too didn't work.

"Alright this is it. Sam and I will lead, don't follow so close behind. Once we see their numbers in a whole, then we show them ours. Remember have each others back, no matter what. And keep count there's only 14 as of now including Jane and Alec. It's about time to head off." Edward announced to the group. He made his way to me and put his hands on either of my face. "We're going to be fine."

I remained looking down at our daughter. She looked so beautiful. "Promise you'll come back unharmed." I begged.

"Bella –"

"Promise! Please, I need you to come back to me." I felt objects float around me. My emotions were overwhelming me. I couldn't control what lifted from the ground. I saw flowers, leaves and stray things left on the ground rise.

He watched me carefully, I saw his eyes soften. "I promise I'll come back to you. I'll always come back to you, Bella." He promised and kissed me lightly.

Beside us Jasper and Alice were saying their good-bye as well. "Umm Embry can have a word with you?" he said as she pulled away to re-join her group. Embry face wore a confused expression but walked over. "I have a favor to ask, maybe more of a request." Embry nodded. "You're with her and I want you to have her back. If something goes wrong you'd better be the one to help her, please."

"Yeah man, no problem I got it."

"Thank you." He said and Embry nodded and went back to his place. Edward's voice brought my attention back to him.

"We're about to go, okay. Be safe and take care of her." I nodded. He leaned down to kiss her on her forehead. "I love you." Were his last word as he darted into the forest with the rest of them behind him leaving me standing next to Jasper and Brady.

* * *

**How are you liking it so far. I'm kinda iffy on the fact that I might not be portraying the character's personalities well. What do you think?**

**I tried to work the title Breaking dawn in I don't know if I did so good.**


	25. The Brave One

**Okay Guys so I have a challenge for you read first then the challenge will be at the bottom, ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Brave One**

**EPOV**

We ran in and in no more than 4 miles in we came across their sent. They had in fact brought 12 others with them. Right now they only saw Sam and I. I could see confusion swept their mind. They expected more and they even smelled the others but they were no where in sight. And just like in Alice's vision, Alec spoke first.

"Long time no see, Edward." Alec greeted me. Beside him stood Jane and behind them were Felix, Demetri and other guards.

"Not long enough." I replied.

"We both know why I'm here. It's nothing against you, I'm just following orders. We can make this easy give me the kid and I'll be nice enough to spare Bella's life." He spoke eyeing Sam.

"That's not going to happen, Alec." I said.

"Well it's going have to be the hard way. Jane dear give me a hand. You can't say I wasn't nice"

"It's good that I'm not alone." Everything happened just as Alice had seen it. As soon as I spoke the words everyone appeared behind me. Their mind was full of confusion. Half of them had never seen a werewolf in their life. The smell hit them hard. The ones who were shocked the most were Jane and Alec a hint of panic swept over them as soon as they saw Tyler. The guards reacted quickly and attacked, they underestimated us they were down within minutes. Naturally as Jane and Alec saw what was happening they took off into the woods the half who weren't busy took off with me behind them. They separated. Everyone lost Alec so they went after Jane. I didn't though I ran feet behind him. I was alone I was the fastest and I had lost them. I could hear they were after her. Tyler was right she knew she was losing and struggled to gain control over her power. I pulled away from their thoughts and focused on Alec. He slowed his pace as I did. He abruptly stopped and turned to face me.

"Alone aren't we?" I glared at him as he spoke. "Do you think you can take on your own? We both know you can't." He said taunting me with his words.

**BPOV**

I sat in the living room looking out of the glass wall into the forest. It had been about half an hour that which felt like an eternity. This suspense was killing me I had already broken 3 vases and 5 glasses since they left. Jasper and Brady stood leaning against the wall on either side of the room. I finally broke the silence. "Brady can't you go into your form and tell me what's going on, please. This is torture knowing absolutely nothing. I know you want to know what's going on as much as we do."

"Beats standing here doing nothing at all." He said and walked outside. At that moment Elizabeth woke began to cry. I'll bet she can sense the tension. I picked her up from beside me and followed Jasper outside. Seconds later a blackish-gray wolf appeared. He settled on the ground before me.

"Are they okay?"

He nodded.

"Have they crossed paths?"

Again he nodded. His eyes moved toward the forest. I followed his gaze and above the trees I could see smoke. They'd crossed paths alright. He whimpered. "What happened?" I asked already panicked. "Is it Edward?" he hesitated but nodded. I felt my heart drop. "Is he okay?" he was unresponsive. "Tell me, please. I'm begging you, what happened?" Still he didn't respond with a nod or anything. He finally rose and returned into the forest Brady's form emerged minutes later.

"He's not with them." He said.

"What's that suppose to mean."

"It means he strayed away from Sam and everyone else. They're finishing Jane off." He pointed to the far left above the forest were a cloud a smoke was. I knew what he meant by that. "But they lost Alec. Last time they saw Edward he was pursuing Alec, but he lost them. They're almost certain he's gone against Alec by himself and they can't find him. They went to deep in and they can't follow his sent."

"He's going to get killed." I whispered. Memories from what happened in Italy with Jane filled me. I saw that pain in his eyes. He was immobilized. If Jane did that what was Alec capable of doing to him, his power was so much greater that Jane's.

At that moment it hit me. Jane couldn't do anything to me. She tried but my mind wouldn't let her in. If that remained true than that would mean Alec couldn't use his power against me either. I could go find him, in the past few days his scent had become so distinct I could pinpoint it anywhere.

I had to go, they aren't going to find him in time. He's saved my life many times before it's my turn. I faced Jasper. "I have to go."

"Bella are you insane. He's going to kill me if I let you go."

"He can't kill you if he's dead, can he? I have to I can find him and help him."

"I…Bella……you can't do this."

"Jasper if it were Alice that needed your help you would go in a heartbeat. I know you would. I can't let Alec kill him. I can't. Besides remember he can't use his talent against me and I can pinpoint Edward's scent better than anyone. I need to, i have to. I owe it to him. Please. " I begged.

He deliberated with himself a moment but then sighed heavily. "Fine……… But be very careful. I know the rest are no more but that doesn't mean Alec can't hurt you physically he can fight as well as anyone, watch your back. God, I can't believe I'm letting you go through with this." He said murmuring the last sentence to himself. He held his arms out for Elizabeth. I hugged her tightly and kissed her on her cheek before I handed her over to him.

"Take care of her." I said and took off full speed into the forest. I could already smell his sweet scent left behind. The deeper I went in the stronger the smell was.

**EPOV**

The most horrible pain washed over me almost as horrible as my transformation. Twice as painful as when Jane used it on me. The pain was intensified 100 times. As soon as I felt it I dropped to the ground.

"Still think you can take me down on your own?" he said. I could here the smile in his voice, that bastard. When those words left him I struggled to get to my feet but I did. I felt my legs shaking under me and my arms shaking beside me. I couldn't find it in me to speak. "Wow you make such an effort to be the brave one. It inspires me. I can't believe all of them actually went along with you to protect than little bitch, that kid you call your own. I don't even understand why Aro wants her so bad I don't think she's anything special at all. But I've always done as I was told no questions asked." What he said infuriated me. Somehow deep inside there was a strength in me I didn't know existed and I made a lunge for him. I pulled him to the ground but nothing more. He intensified it more, if that were possible. "Well well well quite the trooper aren't we." He said still smiling with humor.

I began to tune out his words as I did an aroma filled the air. It was a………. freesia? This aroma was like no other it could only be one person, ...Bella.

It took me a while until I asked myself what she was doing here. I looked up and saw her appear from within the trees. She took one look at me and ran over. I almost didn't realize I was lying on the ground until she came over and helped me sit up. "Oh, my god. Are you okay?" The pain was still there. "I'm fine." I said through my teeth. All of a sudden a whole new wave of it hit me. I couldn't help but to scream out. I didn't want to. I knew it would upset her, but it was hard not too. I felt my entire frame shake.

SHe quickly got to her feet. "Stop!" I heard her scream in his direction.

"Ah Bella. Nice to see you again. I see you've become one of us. Very nice." He commented cheerfully.

"Stop." She repeated calmly. He didn't. Finally I saw her concentrate and things began to rise around us. Alec looked around mesmerized by what was happening. It came to the point to where Alec was beginning to rise above the ground himself.

I could hear his panicked thoughts. I looked over to Bella.

Then she made an unexpected lunge into the air for him. It brought him hard onto the ground. As he touched the ground I felt myself able to move again I got up and I looked at Bella.

Our natural instinct _is _to hunt. But she had no control, though. She was doing something I thought I'd never see her do.

She finally pulled away and began to step away from the lifeless body. She looked up at me with horror stricken eyes. She looked back at the torn apart body. "Did I do that? I did not just do that. Oh god. I….I k–" She almost fell into my arms sobbing dryly. I took the lighter out from my back pocket and walked over to light the pile on fire. She didn't even look over her face stayed buried in my chest.

* * *

**CHALLANGE!!**

**Okay so I know that more people read this story than they review. So I have a challenge I want every person who read this chapter to review. It doesn't matter if its like a sentence or a word. I just want to know how many people **_**actually**_** read it. Make this a gift for you guys to me because I enjoy reading every review (especially the long ones). My gift to you guys will be putting up a nice and exiting new chapter. So come on just **_**press the button already! **_

**SPECIAL THANKS to the ones who review every time that I update. I love you guys and thanks for reading!**

**-toodles**


	26. Tradition Never Dies

**I seriously LOVE you People! 43 for one chapter! thats pretty cool. If you're lucky i might post the next chapter in a couple hours! YAY.**

**VISIT AND VOTE ON MY POLL REGARDING THIS STORY!**

**Okay for those who reviewed and didn't get a reply. (which is everyone, mostly) I'm so sorry. I usually do reply but something's wrong with my account and I'm not **

**getting the emails for new reviews or anything for that matter. So seriously sorry I do reply it's just I don't know what wrong with the account. But I did read them I had to come check on my stats to read them but I did and I really don't know how to fix it so if I don't ever reply :( that's why. (ill read them all though.)**

**PSdid ya'll see the lexicon video of the people they casted for Sam and Embry and Jacob was in it towards the end. The guys they casted are amazing. I've got to admit Taylor's growing on me. Then I love Solomon and Krys's hair. It looks better and longer than mine. LOL**

**So I've rambled a lot enjoy and good-bye. wave**

**-toodles. **

* * *

**Tradition Never Dies**

**LPOV**

We stood around the fire. Still no sight of Edward or Alec. Even if we'd try to go and find him it would be like walking blind in the forest. His scent wasn't distinct. At last the last fire was started. I could smell it from a distance. Roughly half was here and the others had gone against Jane. Jacob and most of the wolves were there. I didn't like the fact that he went against her but it was a spur of the moment thing and it's not like I could've stopped him.

We had gone without _major_ incidents. Nonetheless a couple incidents did happen. One was Quil. As he was attacking Demetri, Felix got him from behind. Carlisle was checking him out now. It wasn't bad from the looks of it was just a broken arm and some bruises here and there nothing that wouldn't disappear soon. The other was me, as I saw what was happening I stopped Felix from harming Quil further and he fought back. He bit me on my arm. It stung like hell. The only pain I've experienced since I was changed. It came as a shock, that's probably why it hurt more.

A sudden gasp brought everyone's attention to Alice. Her face went blank. The family seemed to know what was going on. The blank expression turned to a hint of worry. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme walked over to Alice with Kate Irina and Tanya not far behind. Carlisle stayed with Quil and Embry stayed too. Tyler stood before the fire not having said a word. No one bothered him not even Tanya. We knew what this meant for him.

"Honey what did you see?" Esme asked.

"I think it's become a tradition of theirs, always showing up after a fight." She replied.

"The Volturi?" Rosalie asked somehow already knowing she was right. "Who?"

Alice hesitated. "They're coming themselves. Aro, Caius and Marcus. They'll be here in 20 minutes max. They know about the wolves and as you might suspect Aro is infuriated by what just went down. How they found out so quickly or how they're getting here so quickly I don't know but that their coming I'm sure of it."

"Dan. He probably told them, too late but they know now." Tyler said speaking for the first time but not looking away from the burning flames. "The pack needs to leave, immediately Aro has never liked them existing and if he finds out their here …….. lets just say we don't want it to get to that point." He continued finally pulling his gaze from the flames and facing Embry and Quil.

"Embry help Quil get home. Stop by the house and take Brady with you. I'll go find Jacob and the rest of them." I told him. I wasn't going to risk Jacob. I need to get him out of here.

As Embry was helping Quil up, Alice spoke. "Tell Jasper and Bella it's all good. Don't you dare tell her we can't find Edward." She warned. He agreed and took off with Quil back towards the house.

"I have to go find Jacob. I can't let them find him here. Aro's probably pissed off because I convinced Marcus to Edward go. He'll take any chance he can get to get back at me. I won't let it be him." I told them.

"Alright we'll go find Edward. There's not doubt that he needs help we'll meet back here in ten minutes. Its best they find us all together like last time. Who knows what they want." Carlisle said and they too took off. Kate stayed.

"Coming." I said about to run into the forest. She nodded and ran in behind me.

**BPOV**

I felt so horrible and guilty. I never imagined I would be able to kill someone that way. There's no doubt that he deserved it but I didn't know that I was capable of that and neither did Edward for that matter. But when I saw him scream out in pain something in me bubbled up. I couldn't let him hurt Edward anymore and I just did it without thinking twice. Once I realized what I was doing Alec's body was already torn into pieces.

"Bella, are you okay?" he said interrupting my thoughts as we walked through the forest.

"I still can't believe I did that. I just never thought what you said was true that when we hunt we give ourselves to our senses. It seemed so unreal at the time but now it seems so logical that it would happen."

"I don't think you gave yourself to you senses I think you gave yourself to your heart. Because even as he used his power against me I found it in me to try to attack him. Sure I didn't succeed but the fact that I tried is proof enough that I would never let him hurt you even if I had died in the process."

"Well you almost did." I said.

"You're right. By the way what exactly are you doing here?" He asked.

"Saving your butt." I said trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckled. "Okay but how did you know what was happening and where to find me. I thought I gave Jasper specific instructions."

I looked down. "I told Brady to find out what was going on. He said that they couldn't find you and that you were most likely with Alec alone. I knew something was wrong and you scent is so distinct to me it wasn't hard to find you." I admitted.

He took my face in his hands and looked at me with softened eyes. "Thank you." He whispered and then he crushed his lips onto mine. This time he didn't hold back and neither did I. My hands were knotted in his hair. His arms rested on my lower back pulling my body closer to his. Now he didn't have to pull away because I had to breathe. My hands slid around his neck and to his collar. His lips moved down to my collar bone. A small moan escaped my lips. I could sense the smile on his face. He finally pulled away. He became tensed.

"What's wrong?" He took my hand and motioned for me to run with him. He was definitely faster than I was but there wasn't such a big gap as there was before. We began to slow our pace until we were walking at a normal speed. "What's going on?" I insisted.

"They're coming. Aro Marcus and Caius. They're not happy with what just happened. You have to realize we just broke through their guard system. They're more than not happy, especially Aro.

The others are worried and looking for me. The first thing we need to do is get the pack out of here. That's what Lacey is doing. She knows Aro wants payback for what happened and she doesn't want Jacob here, she's right."

I looked up and saw the small rays of sun starting to appear. "Okay. Is the family close?"

"Yeah just behind those trees." He said pointing ahead. My thoughts were beginning to get flooded by what might happen when they got here. Were they really going to back down?

**LPOV**

I could smell him. We weren't far.

Finally in a small clearing we found them. Jacob looked up as I approached. He embraced me and I abruptly pulled away, realizing that the Volturi weren't far away now. "You have to go now! All of you, its not safe, they're on their way."

"Who?" I heard Sam say behind me.

"The Volturi Aro Caius and Marcus. They can't find any of you here. They have reason enough cause harm to you all, especially you Jacob. He despises me I'm sure of it, I can't take the risk of you being here, leave now."

Sam called the rest of the pack together. "Come on, Jake she's right we would exposing and putting the reservation at risk." He didn't move.

"I won't be far behind, go." He told Sam. He hesitantly led the pack into the forest.

"Jacob, this isn't the time we have less than 15 minutes. Go please."

"What about you? If he hates you he could quite easily kill you as well." He objected.

"I can take care of myself. Just go. I swear nothing will happen to me. But I need you to go, now!"

He didn't buy it. Sure I lied but I didn't want him here, if I died he would live. "Fine. I'll be at Sam's with Quil. We heard what happened." He suddenly took my wrist and lifted the sleeve. I'm sure he heard it from Quil or Embry. "Are you okay?" His thumb brushed over the bite mark. I still hurt like hell but I lied. "Can't even feel it?" I said forcing a smile. He didn't look too convinced but he gave me a peck on my check and took off after Sam and the others.

I made my way back to where everyone else was. Kate and the others had left at the same time the pack did.

I looked around and I was the last to arrive. Bella was there. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Long story." Edward answered at that moment everyone's gaze followed his and we got that too familiar scent.

They emerged from within the tress. Fury filled Aro's eyes but he greeted us with a smile.

* * *

**Ps. please check out my other story He will be loved. Give it a chance. I'm actually working on it. It was published before this one and I want to work on it.**

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be very interesting. There will be some Claire/Quil (not sure yet), Jacob/Lacey and (?) who have some heart to heart talk. And maybe one more twist.**


	27. Heart 2 Heart

**You deserve this! Here is the NEW CHAPTER as promised. REVIEW!**

* * *

**Heart 2 Heart**

**EPOV**

That smile he wore on his face sickened me. His thoughts were all but that. He was angry for what happened to his prodigies though I still couldn't find what his decision was going tonight. What interested me the most was Marcus' thoughts. They weren't the least bit vile or threatening. It almost seemed like he didn't really want to be here at all.

He walked over to Lacey who was closest to him. He grabbed her wrist. She grimaced in pain, I looked closely and realized she had been bitten and he was pressing into the fresh bite. "You never could learn to follow the rules. Always the rebel. You've gone as far as laying in bed with a werewolf." He continued smiling and as he held her arm all her thoughts were unraveling. "Wow, never thought it'd turn out this way." She broke his grasp on her. He'd already seen so much but she stopped him before he got all the information. She didn't want him to hear that where the pack was. I could hear the worry she had. He looked over to Tyler who was standing beside me and Bella. His smile widened. "This is quite the reunion, the Cullens, the beautiful sisters, Eleazar, Lace and Tyler. I thought your visit was delayed, I guess I know why now. Well, well, well Bel-la" He said stringing her name out in two syllables. "Didn't think you had it in you, Edward. I'm sure you hold a remarkable gift, just as I suspected." He made his way over to us I quickly shifted myself in front of her. He chuckled. " Let's get on with it shall we. It's almost unbelievable how so many vampires can get together to protect one small child, laughable even. But then again the mother always brought out interesting reactions in our kind, I should've known the daughter was no exception."

"What do you want?" I hissed. I couldn't take anymore of his fake joy.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked. "You have killed four of my best guards and 10 others. What would you do were you in my place." I said nothing. "Oh come on I'm sure you have a small idea."

"I swore to you that I wouldn't let you get to them. I've kept that promise." I said remembering the day I told him that.

"Yes you did. But –"

"Stop! What the hell do want? I don't think anyone's up for your games, Aro." Tyler cut in.

"I would bet you're happy now." Aro said calmly

"Not as happy as I would be if you were dead." He replied.

"You're never going to let it go, are you?"

"Would you? But then again you're so self centered you probably would've given up your own mother to save yourself. I'm going to ask you again what do you want? I would think we're even now. You killed my mother, and Jane and Alec and the bunch of them are dead. And as to Bella and Edward if anything you owe them something." He said struggling to keep a hold on himself.

"I did not kill her." He said in a not so cheerful voice.

"You might as well have." He said through his teeth.

Marcus approached Aro from behind. "I think it's time we go. There's nothing that should keep us here. Bella is changed and Edward owes you nothing _I_ let him go. We have no business here. They are all dead because of your fixation with getting your hands on that child lets not loose anymore than we already have." He spoke sternly.

Aro scowled. For the first time there was no smile on his face. "No, this isn't over."

"I think it is." Marcus disagreed. I couldn't I understand why he was helping us. "You've made many decisions over the centuries with or without my consent. I choose to let them be. You brought this upon us and I will _not_ let us be overthrown. You know we've lost the most important part of our guard system, we are vulnerable and they know it. I won't let you destroy us." He turned back to Caius. "Do you have any objections? Do share." He said. He was angry, Aro was too.

"I don't" he replied

"Good, it's settled." He turned to us who were watching him mesmerized by what was happening. "I would trust you'd keep what happened tonight to yourselves. We wouldn't want any ambushes now would we? Take it as a trade let us be and we'll let you be. I assure you if you can follow the rules you won't be hearing from us."

This was actually happening. I couldn't believe it myself. Marcus of all people was basically giving us our freedom. This has to be a first. I could hear Tyler's almost giddy thoughts. I made him happy that Aro was losing control, can't say that I blame him. "Agreed. And thank you." I finally said.

"Of course." _Make this all worth it, Edward don't make the same mistake I did. Don't take her for granted, you'll never know when it's your last moment together_. His thoughts were directed at me. "We'll go now." He said giving Bella and I a knowing look and they departed into the forest.

I could feel the mood lighten as they got further away. Bella was so still beside me I barely noticed she was there. "Bella, it's over it's finally over."

She smiled up at me and threw her arms around me. "Come on let's go home." She said.

**JasperPOV**

The faint aroma filled the room. It was someone I've never met before. He was angry I could feel it. I could guess why he was here. I took Elizabeth into the room were Bella was changed, it was well hidden. Just as I suspected I saw the vampire appear through the glass wall. He was surprised to see me alone, the same way I was surprised to see him alone. There was no one else with him I could smell that. I knew what his intentions were so I didn't think twice when I lunged for him. He was weaker than I. He was leaving the newborn stage. I was about to serve my purpose when a voice objected. We looked up to find Marcus. The vampire I was attacking was not surprised, he was actually kind of aggravated.

"Dan, leave. I know you saw what happened, step out of line once more and I'll kill you myself." This was surreal there was no hypocrisy coming from him, it was a whole hearted. He pushed me off him and got up. "I think you know where to go." I swear his eyes darkened with fury as he scowled at Marcus. He did as he was told.

"Jasper."

My brow rose instinctively. "Marcus."

"I mean you and the baby no harm. It's over I …. I just wanted to…see her, before we left." Was he kidding me, though his feeling implied everything but that it was pure sincerity. "I've grown oddly close to her though I've never even seen her. What with Aro trying to take her and all, I just…" he admitted though he was struggling to say what he really wanted to. I deliberated with myself. It looked as though I had no choice, besides he had no angry feeling whatsoever.

"Fine but make it quick." I decided. Oh Edward is going to kill me alright. But I couldn't feel but to feel sorry for the guy. I just hope I don't regret it.

He nodded and I led him to the hidden room where I had left her. She was asleep. I gestured towards her. He walked over to her and gently picked her up, she was startled awake but I took the sudden fear she had away. I looked over at him very intrigued, I could feel happiness coming from him, and he actually looked like he was going to smile. He held for a few more moments and then gently laid her back on the bed. This seemed so unreal, from what I have heard from Carlisle he has been bitter for centuries but yet there he stands somewhat glad, joyful even. He walked away from her. "Thank you, I appreciate it. You had no reason to trust me and you did. I'll go now" He said and with that he was out the door. Minutes after Marcus' departure I heard the family return, Edward was _not_ happy. I didn't have a chance to hide my thoughts.

**LPOV**

I didn't wait to say good-bye I went straight to the reservation, to Sam's house. I was at the doors footstep. I took my phone out it was 7:30 in the morning. I knocked lightly and to my surprise Leah opened the door. I so wasn't in the mood for this.

"Is Jacob here?" I asked.

"He's sleeping."

"Um…Okay I'll ……" I didn't know what to say. I mean I wanted to be with him but he was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him.

She sighed. "You can come in. I need to talk to you, anyway."

"Oh, um Okay." That was wired. We went inside the small house. I saw Jacob asleep on the couch. Emily was cooking. Leah led me to the kitchen table.

"God….I hate you." She murmured almost inaudibly.

"Wow, thanks" I said sarcastically.

She sighed heavily. "This is exactly why I hate you. Because you're so… perfect. There's nothing to hate about you. I even feel bad for it."

"So where is this going exactly?"

"I guess I'm trying to apologize, as you can see it isn't easy for me. That's just the person I've become over the years. I also wanted to…..confess something." She took a deep breathe. "You were right."

"Right, about what?"

"What you said during our little altercation. You said I wanted to be the one to take Bella's place and you were right I did want to be the one. That's what made me so angry. How you could just come out of nowhere and swoop him off his feet. And the fact that everyone felt guilty for disliking you, even me. What you did for Quil was so selfless. I guess what I'm saying is that I shouldn't have acted that way, I handled it immaturely."

I cannot believe she just admitted to that. I just said it to piss her off, I didn't really mean it. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I just wanted to piss you off. I didn't know you actually felt that way, I'm really sorry." I felt like a bitch. I didn't mind being one most of the time but this was different.

"Nah it's alright. I mean it wouldn't have worked out. I'm used to it." She said I wasn't quite sure what she meant. Emily's expression grew sad. There was definitely something I was missing. "You're meant for him that's just the way things are. My affection for him shouldn't make you feel guilty I just wanted to explain why I was such a biatch to you."

"Affection?" Some one asked. It wasn't either of us. We looked back to find that Jacob had woken.

* * *

**Love it or hate it? I know I said there might be some Claire and Quil but I couldn't fit it in right. They will for sure be in the next one. DON'T FORGET TO GO VOTE ON MY POLL REGARDING THIS STORY! There are still a few chapters left in this story so don't like freak, I just want to make a decision.**

**Keep the reviews coming I love reading them. Besides I'm risking ****failing geometry**** to write this, I should get some.**

**-toodles**


	28. Discovery

**My Author's Note/Rant is at the end!**

* * *

**Discovery**

**JPOV**

I woke up to a sweet scent that filled the room. It was so discrete, it could only be Lace. Even while in a groggy state I could hear voices coming from the kitchen. It was Leah and Lacey.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I just wanted to piss you off. I didn't know you actually felt that way, I'm really sorry." I heard Lacey say in an apologetic tone.

"Nah it's alright. I mean it wouldn't have worked out. I'm used to it. You're meant for him that's just the way things are. My affection for him shouldn't make you feel guilty I just wanted to explain why I was such a biatch to you." Leah replied. At that moment I realized it was me they were talking about, it was pretty obvious. I got up from the couch and turned to find them sitting at the table.

"Affection?" I questioned the looked back at me with shocked eyes. Nobody was more shocked here than I was.

"I'm gonna go up to Quil's and check on him and Claire." Emily said and exited the kitchen.

"I'm gonna ……..go okay." Lacey said trying to leave.

"NO!" Leah and I said in unity.

"I guess not." She muttered.

"Leah, what were you talking about." I asked once more as I sat down by Lacey and across for her. She avoided eye contact and she was turning a light shade of pink. This is insane, she can't feel affection for me. I never even led her on.

"It's what you think it is." She replied.

"Why I mean how, I was such an ass not only to you but to everyone for a long time. I don't understand."

"At first I just felt …… sorry for you." She whispered. "Because I knew what it felt like, it sucks. I guess the more you pushed everyone away the more I wanted to …….. make you feel better, get over her. I guess that grew into what I what I started to feel for you."

Unbelievable, I was so messed up after Bella got married that time was like a haze. I didn't talk to anyone I didn't do anything. Now that I remember Leah always made an honest effort to keep my mind of things. I never thought anything of it, I didn't think much of anything for that matter. But since the first day I met Lacey I always made an honest effort to keep my mind off her, she interested me so much hearing her story only interested me more. But I couldn't and every time we were in our form my mind would wander to her and they'd always asked but I never said a thing to them. Leah was more persistent than the rest. I guess it makes sense now.

"I didn't know." I said not finding anything better. I mean what do you say that.

"I know. It's not your fault really. If I really wanted too I could've said something but I didn't. I couldn't just go up and tell you 'you know what I think I love you'. You just don't that."

"Leah I'm sorry, there's nothing more that I can say. My intention wasn't to hurt you at all. You know I wouldn't that even while being a jerk." I said. There was really nothing more to say I had to admit it did make me feel guilty but what else could I do.

"Jacob, I know" she spoke smiling, hiding the sadness I could see in her eyes. "Like I told Lacey I didn't say to make either of you feel guilty, regardless of what I've done in the past." I'm sure she was referring to the way she brought up unwanted things in the pack. "I want you happy and you imprinted on her, you belong with each other, even if it seems unreal. Everyone sees it. I just wanted to apologize and nothing else, I'm fine. I'll find the _right_ one, one day, I'm in no hurry." She said getting up. "Hey, don't mention this to any one it'll ruin my bitch image." She said laughing, leaving us alone.

**ClairePOV **

Sam brought me to Quil. Emily told him too. He was at home, he got hurt. Something deep inside me made me feel extremely worried for him. He was the only one that I actually had memory of as a child. When he told me the truth of what really happened, it seemed unreal but logical at the same time. I felt like I was fifteen I looked like it too but I couldn't recall what got me to this point. It felt weird and different but you can't miss what you never had or expected so it didn't really bother me as much as everyone would've thought. I was going to die I'd rather lose a few year than all of them.

His grandfather led me to where he was. As I opened the door he woke up. He looked worse than I thought. Sam said it was nothing. His arm looked broken, he had scrapes and bruises everywhere, he looked like he was in terrible pain. I hurried over to him and hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?" I demanded.

"Yeah…I'm fine" he said in a strained voice. After a second of thought I realized I was hurting him and quickly pulled back. He sat up in bed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"No it's fine." He said. His arm was around his ribcage he looked like he was in pain. He looked up at me and brushed my cheek. He saw the dry tears on my face. "Were you seriously crying?" he asked.

"Maybe….yes. What do you expect you go out to fight, Sam comes back and tells me you're hurt what am I suppose to think? You mean so much to me." He truly did it was something totally different from the fact that he was one of the only people I remembered, it was something else. I couldn't quite explain it myself. It was like if I were to loose him I would loose myself in a way.

"Claire I'm perfectly fine." He assured me. We spent a few more minutes talking about what happened with the Volturi. He explained what he knew and it interested me a lot. A faint knock interrupted our conversation. Emily came in. "Hey, Emily."

"Hey, how are you, you look….. like you're in pain." She replied

"I should be fine by sundown." He answered as he yawned. We both caught that.

"You look tired, I'll come back later, okay get some sleep." I said not really wanting to. I mean I wanted him to rest but I didn't really want to leave but I did anyway.

Sam stayed a while longer so Emily and I walked back it wasn't far at all. Maybe I would take the opportunity to ask her about what's going on with me. Because I can't figure it out I don't even know if it's normal to care for him the way I do. Sometimes I think its growing into more than that. "Emily if I ask you something you won't tell anyone right?"

"Of course not. What is it?"

"It's just something I need to know. Something I can't quite figure out I figured you could help me. I ….. I don't know if I can describe it. I feel this sort of attachment to him. Actually it's more than that, but –"

"You're talking about….who?"

"Quil, I don't know I'm kinda confused I don't know what to think or if it's right at all. Like when he went off to fight I was so anxious so worried that something could happen, I know it _is _normal to care for someone's well being. But I didn't feel as anxious to see the rest go just him. And when I saw him I felt so sorry so helpless I wanted to make him …… all better again. I was so glad nothing worse happened, because I felt that when he left he took a part of me. I'm just really confused maybe I should know what it means, maybe it's too obvious." I confessed. I just really want to know to be sure of what I'm doing.

Her look softened like a mother's would which is what she'd become to me. "It's normal to be confused. Anyone would be even if a week a go they weren't a three year old. Your mind seems to work like anyone else your age. It's a matter of you finding what it means. I can't tell you what you feel until you can tell yourself. If I were you I'd talk to Quil, maybe he can lead you in the right direction because this isn't my place it's his, he can give you answers I can't. He's the person you need."

I didn't really understand what she meant by he being able to give answers. She seemed to be implying that there is something he didn't tell me and that I needed him. At least that's how I understood. It makes sense though he seemed to be a large part of my life before this, as a child. He's always been there as far as I can remember always being what I needed him to be. Maybe she's trying to say I need him in a different way.

* * *

**Author's Note/Rant**

**OMG GUYS GUESS WHAT? I PASSED MY GEOMOTRY TEST YAY! And tomorrow is my last class. I'm so happy ya'll can't imagine. I hate geometry with passion but we have one more test and some quizzes and its over, although I might spend 1/3 of my summer babysitting its all good though I love kids. (I don't get paid though, it's my nephew I should though he can drive anyone insane.)**

**RANT OVER.**

**So my question for the chapter is……. What things do you want me to include in the end. What do YOU want? More Lacey/Jacob, Edward/Bella, Claire/Quil, Tyler/Tanya ECT. Seriously I want to include what you want.**

**Some one asked for me to post a summary type of thing for the sequel I'm planning to do. So I can't really give you that because my head is working on some plot lines but at the moment I plan it to be more of a Jacob/Lacey. IDK they just grew on me so much. Of course ****everyone**** else will be in it but they are the protagonist in this one. If you have sequel suggestions DO SHARE. I love to make people happy LOL. **

**I'm deliberating on whether I should post the sequel RIGHT HERE like back to back or to just make a New Story thingy. It's just that I want people to have a chance to read them both without searching for the new part.**

**ANYWAY REVIEW PLZ!**

**And I said RANT OVER LOL!**

**-toodles**


	29. Moods

**Alrighty I would like to address some reviews.**

**1. Someone said Aro was suppose to be nice and Caius the mean one. Aro (the way I read the book and interpreted) acted cheerful and nice but was always looking for more power and was envious of those who had more. Like when Edward talked about it in Eclipse how he said he was almost envious of Carlisle because his family had everything he wanted for himself. So I took the idea further and made him power thirsty for Elizabeth. That and his prodigies just died. It said that they were what makes the Volturi unbeatable. I also took the idea of Marcus losing his mate in battle further. I made him feel sorry for Edward and Bella. That's why he's the nice one, Aro the 'mean' one and Caius kinda neutral but still not nice.**

**2. I've had some reviews on how this story is well written and I want to thank every one of you. That's SO NICE! I don't think it's that great I just do it because I like it and its fun to read others reactions to it. I DO appreciate and READ all reviews. I **_**try**_** to reply to all of them.**

**3. I love all the ideas ya'll give me. Claire and Quil will definitely be essential to the sequel. Jacob and Lacey have become my favorite. (other than Edward and Bella.)And many of you want more Bella and Edward before it ends so it shall be done! **

* * *

**Moods**

**EPOV**

A soon as we neared the house I heard Jasper's thoughts. I could smell the faint scent of ….. Marcus. I read in more to his thoughts. I saw his image he was holding her, he let him see her.

I struggled to keep my calm. Regardless of what happened back there I didn't trust any of them. He was here with her! I sped up. Oh Jasper has some explaining to do. We came in through the open back door of the house. Everyone had gone their own way. The sisters headed back to Denali and Lacey went home to Jacob.

I found him expecting us. I scowled. Bella saw the anger in my eyes. "Edward what's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Jasper, a word?" He nodded and followed me to the far end of the living room. Bella wasn't far behind him. "How dare you expose her that way?" I hissed.

"What was I supposed to do?" he replied. He's good he got me there.

"Anything but that. I didn't trust them before and I sure as hell don't trust them now. He could've hurt her. You put her in harms way." I said.

"You know that's not true. I would never do that. I was sure he wasn't going to harm her."

"I highly doubt that, Jasper. They are capable of anything, anyone of them. You couldn't know what his real intensions were."

"What exactly are we talking about?" Bella cut in.

"He let Marcus see her, hold her." I replied still filled with anger,

"What? He was here with her?" She asked outraged. I simply nodded. She stayed silent for a while looked like she was deliberating with herself. She stole a glance at Elizabeth and she sighed. "Look, I trust him. He wouldn't have done it if he knew that he was going to hurt her. _You_ know that. Calm down, please. Besides if Marcus had those intentions he wouldn't have done what he did and you know it. I think it's been a long night slash morning for all of us lets get cleaned up." That was one of the things I loved about her she always saw the good in people. She glanced over at him and back to me.

I nodded. "Jasper, that was uncalled for. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I truly appreciate what you did before Marcus arrived. I apologize for what I said. I lost myself a little." I said. It had truly gotten the best of me. But the image of him with her provoked me, it infuriated me. Like I told Aro once I was going to protect her and Bella at all costs. I just couldn't live with myself if something happened to either of them, They are mine, mine to care for and in this case protect.

"No I get it. She's your daughter and you want to protect her at all costs. But I knew what he was feeling. Like I said before I wouldn't have done it knowing she would be in danger."

"I know, I think Bella's right though we should go get cleaned up and get our minds off things." I replied. I had fallen on the ground so many times I definitely needed to shower.

The family did the same. It _had_ been a long night. Carlisle went back to the hospital. Esme cleaned up the broken glass. Rose, Emmett and Jasper went back to the car they were building. Alice was having her fun with Bella while I showered.

I got dressed and went back to my room where I saw Alice working with a dark haired girl. "Alice, what did you do?" I asked. Bella turned to face me. "You did not dye her hair."

"Oh come on if she ever wants to leave the house without looking like the walking dead she needed change. With this it'll be harder for people for recognize her. She can actually leave the house." She explained herself.

Bella shrugged. "It's not bad, it's just darker. Plus I want the freedom to leave without people thinking I'm a ghost."

"We'll if you like it. And if you really want to stay here. Because you know we could move." I suggested.

"No I want to stay for a while longer."

"Alright if that's what you want, but we can't stay too long you know that." I said. I knew she wanted to stay, I did too. But we were going to look the same while everyone aged around us, that and the fact that people thought she was dead.

"I know." She stated, saddened by the idea.

**LPOV**

We had gone to the beach to walk the shore. "Lace, I have something to tell you." Oh god what now. It's never good when people start out a conversation like that. I waited. "I want to move." He blurted out in a rush.

"What, why?" I demanded.

"I just think we need time away from here. Not forever but for a couple years. It's been too long I need to get away from it all. I need peace and to be with you."

"Are you sure? You know I'll go wherever you go but only if it's what you really want. I know the past couple years must've been something for you. One day you're an innocent child and then you come into a world filled with myths and legends."

"I think just want to give a normal life a chance. I finished high school ….. What I mean is that I want to pretend to be normal, I can't do that here. I already talked to Sam and my dad, they'll call if the pack needs me and I have money."

"I have money, too. I have been alive for 50+ years, I have something to show after all these years. That's not it I just want you to be sure. It doesn't sound bad to give normal a try. I've always wanted to give teaching a try."

"A teacher huh?"

"Choir teacher. I always wanted it but it's just that I never settled down in any given place." I said. The only place was in Denali but that doesn't really count.

"So is that a yes?" he asked hopefully. I nodded.

**Later that afternoon…..**

**BPOV**

Alice got her way. She had her fun and against my better judgment talked me into dyeing my hair. In her defense she was right if I wanted to stay a while longer I would have to alter my appearance. After my hair was dyed she 'prettied me up'. Make up, clothes the whole deal.

Edward and I decided to go out, just to make sure we did enough and I wasn't so recognizable. We went to a store near the Forks/La Push border. It was nice to finally go out and be between people but it was almost unbearably hard. It was a windy day and I hadn't gone hunting since the first time. I hadn't been thirsty since. But now the air carried scents I found beautiful, mouth-watering. I didn't say anything to Edward, I could control myself. I hope.

The door beeped us in as we entered. Luckily there was no one I knew in there. It was a toy store. Unfortunately it was packed with children. I guess it was a mother's instinct that made me able to control myself when I was with Elizabeth, but here it was a big challenge. I was struggling to keep myself together but I felt this burn in the back of my throat. It was a good thing Edward was carrying Elizabeth but he saw starting to notice it.

**EPOV**

As we entered the store I felt Bella stiffen slightly. I watched her carefully. Sure she was different she was not thirsty her first day which is next to impossible for a newborn. But nonetheless she was still a newborn in the middle of many people.

We walked around this was more of an experiment than a shopping trip. We both know she hates shopping but she needed to be accustomed to interact socially as a vampire. She abruptly tensed and stopped dead in her tracks. The air was filled with the aroma of fresh blood. I looked around and saw a mother bending over her child who had fallen, scraped his knee and was bleeding. She picked him up and carried his outside. The aroma lingered in the store.

"Let's get you outside." I whispered and lead her outside, she was struggling I could see it. There was a bench near outside near the store entrance I sat with her. Her breathing was climbing. Her head was in her hands, I couldn't see her face.

**Meanwhile……**

**QuilPOV**

It was about 4pm. I was grateful I could actually get out of bed. I made my way to the living room. There was a knock on the door.

"Hold up!" I said and grabbed a shirt from the bottom of my closet floor. I unlocked and opened the door. It was Claire. "Hey." I greeted her.

She smiled but I sensed something was bothering her. "Better?" She asked I nodded. I motioned her in. "I need to ask you something." We sat down. I sat across from her in a chair. I waited. "Emily said something about you after I asked about something."

"What did you ask her?" I said intrigued.

"I…" she hesitated. "I told her that I …….ugh, this isn't supposed to hard…… I mentioned to her that I was starting to feel this sort of attachment……to you." She said whispering the last part. What _did_ Emily say?

"What did she say?" I asked her.

"She said that she couldn't tell me what it was until I could tell myself. But she suggested for me to ask you about it. That you could tell me, that…….I needed _you_. What did she mean by that?" I ran my hands through my hair frustrated. I was hoping it would be a while longer until I had to tell her that I imprinted on her. At some point it _was_ stupid not to tell her but I thought that dropping something like that on top of what I had already told her was going to be too much. Plus neither then nor now can I really be sure she's going to get it. She might think something else. But I can't bring myself to lie to her. She doesn't deserve that, she deserves the truth. All I can do know is hope she's going to understand it.

"Claire I care about you so much, you don't even know. And there is a reason for that."

"What is it?" she asked slightly worried.

"What I am. What the pack is is something else. It's always filled with surprises. With legends that may or may not come true, some of us have _become_ new legends. What I'm trying to say is that we are more than a group of people that can morph. There are things that come along with it. It's a package deal and if you're meant to get it you can't avoid it. Some things are good others not so much.

When you're a werewolf in special cases there something inside you that helps you find the one. The one you are meant to be with. And when you find that person you have to become what they need you to become. In _most_ cases it's a mate, your true love. But it doesn't always happen that way. It's called imprinting"

"I don't get it. I mean I get it but what does this have to do with what I asked."

"I imprinted ……….. on you." I finally confessed.

**Back to the Toy Store…………**

**LPOV**

Jacob and I had chosen to go into town. Just to humor ourselves and walk around.

I spotted a familiar Volvo.

"Isn't that Edward's car?" asked Jacob beating me to the 'punch'.

"I think it is. Look they're right there." I said gesturing towards the entrance of Toy store. We couldn't see her face. The faint scent of blood filled the air that was the reason why she looked so tense. I looked over and saw a woman with a kid she was holding him and had a towel over his right knee. They were heading to a car parked near the edge of a large cluster of trees. When they got to the car she uncovered his knee and put him in.

That did it, the smell intensified and it set her off. She bolted towards the car. I took of at normal speed towards Edward, Jacob was right beside me. Fortunately there was almost no one in the parking lot. Those that were there weren't paying attention. He saw me and gave me the baby and bolted right after her. The mother had fainted from shock and was on the floor. Bella was about to start feeding on the poor child. Edward came up behind her. He had her in his arms and took her deep into the large cluster of trees.

* * *

**Maybe Edward seemed a little OOC in the beginning. But it WAS his daughter. I hope ya'll get it, he is overprotective after all. And also keep in mind Bella is a **_**newborn**_**.**

**I'm always up for cunstructive critism.**

**But i want to know if im the only one that gets bothered when you read a fanfic and Edward calls Bella love in every sentence. It might be just me. I try to use it as least as possible. It's nothing against to those who do use it, it seriously might be just me. It came up because im really liking this story i ramdomly found and it uses it a lot buts it really well writen. Just a thought.**

**I hope I satisfied everyone. I put a little of everyone in it. I still don't know how many chapters are left, sorry. There are only a couple things left to happen, so it's soon. I'm getting together the plot line for the sequel. I have decided to put it in 'a new story' thingy.**

**PS. For those who are american, Happy 4****th**** of July! I Mexican American and don't really go all out to celebrate it but last night we went to the lake at night. We swam and watched the fireworks. It was kinda fun. I've never been swimming at night. Very cool especially with fireworks. **

**RANT ENDED.**

**-toodles**


	30. The Replacements

**The Replacements**

_**Volterra, Italy**_

**MarcusPOV**

We had finally made it home. It had been a long time since we set foot outside the city. It had also been the longest time I had ever spent with Aro. If it were he were being his phony joyful self I wouldn't have minded so much. But no, he had been bickering all the way home. He was as mad as ever. In his mind I had ruined all his plans. First I showed him up in front of _2_ covens and had stopped Dan from taking Elizabeth. I was so close to lashing out on him.

"You've returned." Heidi greeted us at the door.

"I have a job for you." I said.

"Master, I will be happy do what you please." She answered.

"I need you to go find replacements for Jane and Alec, then 12 guards."

"What happened?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I say." I was more than aggravated. If I heard one more thing out of any of them…..

"Got your way, huh? Are you happy?" Aro said as Heidi walked away.

"Yes I am. If I heard nothing more from you it would make my day."

"You let them go, with a warning. You put us in their power."

"Did you want to die, I sure didn't. Like I said before you brought this upon yourself, I cleaned up your mess you should be happy. No one told you to offer up Tyler's mother, to get involved with the Cullens further. You knew they had allies. Now as much as they want to deny it they got help from the wolves. Next time I won't be there to clean up your mess, next time you pay your price and will _not_ involve us. You've let the power get to your head, _you_ made us vulnerable against them. I forbid you to ever get involved with them again. And if you do it will be alone and powerless, because no one here is looking for their death, which will be what they find if they follow you. I'll make the message gets around.

You're wrong and deep inside you know it. Let it go, you know they won't let you get to her and neither will I. Do I make myself clear?" After that I felt so much better, I had been waiting centuries for this day.

"Aw Marcus, they got your pity……. Fine, as you wish but one day you'll regret that decision."

"I wouldn't count on it. Remember the law Aro those who won't follow the rules shall be dethroned. Take it as _my_ law. Only two of us are needed to make it true and I don't see Caius objecting. _Do_ you have objection, or do you agree?" I asked and turned to him.

"I agree." He said against his better judgment, he hated being the one to protect them but he knew I was right. He wanted to keep his place at throne. Aro was in his way, Because he was in fact putting us in jeopardy.

He'd lost. He scowled with fury in his eyes. "You'd better hope we find those replacements because if someone dies it's going to be you." I warned.

_**Forks, Washington **_

**EPOV**

I was running at full speed. I felt her halt her struggle against my grip. When I got deep enough I stopped and stood her on her feet. She turned around.

"Breathe, it helps." I told her. She did as I told her.

"I was about to kill him. I'm a horrible horrible …... monster. Edward I'm so sorry. I tried I really did but I couldn't and I don't know why." I brought her close to me. Her head lay her head on my shoulder.

"Bella, it's not your fault. I know it's hard but you have to try at the very least. There's nothing more I can do, you don't know how much I want to do otherwise. But I can't." I couldn't help but feel guilty. She felt like a monster because of _me_.

"I …. I know. I tried so hard though. It overwhelmed me. Worst of all it was a child. Edward I was about to kill him. An innocent child."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wanted it to be different for you. I did. I didn't want you to carry the guilt of killing or almost killing an innocent human being. It's my fault and I can't apologize enough."

"It's _not_ your fault. I should've known what I was getting myself into. But I guess I held on to the hope that it would be different. And I was wrong.

But I'm happy you made good on what you said. I knew you wouldn't let me do it." She looked up and for the first time was strong enough to pull me down and kiss me. Maybe it was all me but she tasted sweeter now. She quickly pulled away. "Elizabeth! Where is she? That lady. The little boy –"

"Hey calm down. Lace was there and I left Elizabeth with her and Jacob. I'm sure she took care of it. Are you ready to go?" She nodded.

We walked back. We were quickly approaching the parking lot. "Don't breathe." I muttered as we emerged into the lot.

"Um …… miss are you okay?" Jacob said as he was holding up the mother.

"Who are you?" she said and flinched form his touch she staggered back. "Kyle! Where is he?... Oh, god it came out of nowhere. It was going to kill him. It was a….a…a"

He sensed our presence. _What the hell am I going to tell her? And the kid saw her, he can't talk very much but he knows what happened. _He thought, knowing I was listening.

"Stay right here don't move and don't breathe." I cautioned and went over to them.

"Lacey take her home, while I figure something out." I whispered, so the woman wouldn't hear. She took Jacob's keys and made her way to Bella. "Miss are you okay?" I asked.

"No I'm not! First of all who are you people? Second of all how do expect me to be okay when god knows what just attacked my child."

"I'm sorry for what happened, um…….what happened was ……..it was a" I had to make up a lie quick.

"Loose dog." Jacob blurted out. I shot him a 'what the hell' look. Yeah, she's going to believe that. _What? It's better than what you came up with_. He thought. This is not going to be easy. She's not buying it I can hear it.

"What kind of idiot do you think I am? It was _not_ a dog."

"Excuse but what _did_ you see?" I asked.

"I don't know what it was? It flew through the air and on top of my little boy. It was growling. And then ……. I could swear I saw a woman."

Where's Lacey when you need her. I'll bet she should've come up with a better lie. What am I going to do? If we can't convince her of something she's going to get suspicious. This is not good at all. I looked over at the boy. He was about 2.

"Gold." He slurred, almost incomprehensible. He pointed at my eyes. This kid was not dumb. He was remembering Bella's eyes. I looked away.

"Gold? Kyle honey what are you talking about?"

"Gold." He said again pointing at me. She looked up.

"Oh, your eyes are ... gold. That's interesting." She muttered. I could hear her think about what Kyle meant by that.

"Yeah. Look I'm really sorry it was my dog." I can't believe I'm actually using this stupid excuse. But I honestly couldn't think of anything else. "He's uh …. really fast. He jumped in. He loves kids. My wife came after him. I'm sure that's the woman you saw."

"No, it was not a dog. I … it wasn't." She continued to be persistent.

"I saw the whole thing it was a dog. I came over to help." Jacob put in.

She turned to Kyle. This is getting better by the minute. "Kyle what did you see?"

"Gold." He said again.

"I know gold. But what did you see? What jumped in?"

"Gold, jump." He replied.

"Gold? Gold jumped." She asked. He nodded. She deliberated with herself but she let it go. Fortunately she didn't get what the kid was trying to say. "Well I suggest you be careful with your……dog." she was still iffy about the situation but didn't have an argument to put up.

We finally got out of there. I thought she wasn't going to let it go. "A dog, really?" I asked Jacob as we walked back to my car.

"What were you planning to say?"

"Not a dog."

"Well she somewhat believed it."

"Yeah, she did."

"So…how's Bella?" he asked

"She feels real guilty and ashamed of herself…… but she's other than that she's good. How are you and…… uh Lace." It was really different having them together. Never in my life would I have thought. I never thought I was going to see her, but this is the fun game of life.

"Pretty good actually." His thoughts wandered to a conversation they had earlier. I usually try not to pry but it was interesting.

"You're moving?"

"Uh….yeah. Next week. We were going to mention it." I read into his thoughts, I guess I understood his motives. And of course she would follow him any where. It had surprised me how fast she grew to love him. I asked Jasper about it and they did love each other, he said it reminded him of Bella and me. I had no reason to doubt him. In reality I never hated him I appreciated him for what he did. Sure he wasn't my first choice as a best friend but at least we weren't at each other's throats. Though I doubted Lacey would let me get that close to him.

"Oh ……." I said not exactly sure what to say.

"I'm sure you know why already…Uh one more thing, it's not me it's her. She wants your approval. She said it's because you're like her brother and it means a lot to her." He started clearly we both weren't liking where this was going.

Wow, that was something. I did care for her a lot. She had been my first sister over time I'd grown to care about her a _lot_. "I ….. uh. I mean yeah, why would I be against it. She's big girl she can make her own decisions without my help. I'd think she would be better off without my advice I haven't made the best decisions up to date."

"You're right."

"Funny."

**ClairePOV**

"I imprinted……on you." He whispered. I let it all sink in. If he was meant to be with me then it would make sense I would ……love him. Yes, that's it. It makes sense

"Is that suppose to mutual?"

"It always has been" he answered

"Is that why I think I love you?" I asked.

"That _would_ make sense." It was like I did it subconsciously but I couldn't help but hug him. He embraced me the same way. It felt like this where I belonged. I brought my lips on to his. At first he kissed me back but he unexpectedly pulled away. I saw the seriousness on his face. "Claire as much as I may like it…..I can't be with you, not now. You're only 15, yesterday you were a child. I don't want to take advantage of the situation. I know you may care for me as much as I do for you."

"Quil it's more than care. You were always there. You're not taking advantage of me." I objected. I can't believe he thinks that.

"I don't want you to feel like you owe me in any way."

"I do, but that's not it. I know I want you with me, every time I see you my heart skips a beat. I've been trying to explain to myself what that was. I want to be with you, I want to see you happy. In a selfish way I want to be happy too. And I'm happy with you."

* * *

**I want to hear what you have to say! So review and do tell. And questions and concerns included in your reviews will be answered to the best of my ability. I've got the rest written so all I need is to hear your opinion.**

**Anything you want me to add in the last chapter there's only 2 left!**

**Sorry no rant :(**

**-toodles**


	31. Understanding

**Okay guys I really love you, again in a friendly way. I never thought people were going to read it, I actually never planned on finishing it. But I did.**

**So I didn't have a rant last time but I have one today. Yesterday I told someone (I can't remember who) that I got attacked by a Harry potter fan on the imbd boards. I always go on the twilight boards but I decided to go and post something on the half blood prince boards and some girl went off on me. That was not cool. I mean I asked a question. The just of it was 'I don't read Harry Potter but I want to know what happens in this movie, I don't care about spoilers. If you want to be mean and not tell me I can't do anything about it'. A couple of people replied and told me. Then someone said "why don't you go read?". I was just like cause I'm not into them like I'm into the movies. THEN this other girl said you're probably one of those stupid twilighters who has wet dreams about vampires an shit like that. I found it funny cause people on the twilight boards always say they're kinda mean. This girl went above and beyond she said 'go shove a something up your a.. and f yourself. And you're a dumb a.. for not reading Harry Potter' the posts were deleted by the administrator. I found it kinda funny and then this other (twilight) girl went off on her. You can imagine what happens next.**

**WOWIES this should make up for not having a rant last time. LOL **

**RANT OVER!**

**-toodles**

* * *

**Understanding**

**BPOV**

I heard Edward pull up. Lace had brought me home and in an attempt to distract me from the horrible thing I was about to do she told me her plans with Jacob. I had to admit I was sad to hear that he wanted to leave. But I couldn't blame him. For the first time I didn't feel guilty for ruining his life. They were leaving next week.

Edward and Jacob walked in. Each came to greet their true love.

"How are we?" he asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"I think I need to hunt." I admitted. I knew I had yet to gain control of my thirst.

"That's a good idea."

"What happened back there?" I asked.

"The boy saw you. He recognized your eyes. He was trying to tell his mom they were just like mine. But thank god she didn't get it. She was a persistent woman, and was not happy at all. But we somewhat convinced her. We told her it was a dog."

"A dog?" I asked warily. "And she believed you?" I don't think I would believe that and I believe anything.

"Wasn't my idea." He said looking over to Jacob who rolled hi eyes.

"Well at least she believed it. Look Edward really I'm so sorry. I exposed everyone. That boy……. I'm just really sorry."

"I know. I told you it's not your fault. The kid is perfectly fine not a scratch on him. I could've happen to anyone." He said failing on the attempt to comfort me.

"Well we're going to head back, okay?" I heard Lacey say.

"Wait I'll be back." Edward said and he darted upstairs. Seconds later he returned with a black box with a pink bow on it. He gave it to Lacey. "I owe you remember."

"What are you talking about?"

"Open it." He instructed her.

"Okay.." She took the bow off and opened the lid. "Shoes……why?" I actually kinda liked them. They silver pumps, I would definitely not wear them because even with my enhanced senses I would still fall on my butt, nice to look at though. I don't anybody really got why he gave her the shoes, everybody including me.

"Really you don't remember? ……….. Okay think back the first day you got here. We fought off the vampire." Both of us kinda cringed at the memory, me more than him. "I told you to finish him off and you said 'He's not mine to kill. He's yours. But you do owe me some new shoes.' And here they are."

"You actually remembered. That's funny I didn't even remember. Thank you, but you didn't pick them out did you? I don't think your taste in shoes has improved over the years."

He chuckled."No……I didn't. I told actually Alice to pick out the shoes."

"Now _she_ has good taste."

**QuilPOV**

I saw the plea in her eyes. But I couldn't. I _know_ I'm taking advantage of her. I can't let myself do that. There's no doubt that I love her but this situation makes things complicated. I'm sure she feels like she owes me in someway. I told her how I made Lace age her, everything. During the first weeks Emily said she used to ask her if there was anything she could do for me. That actually made me feel really guilty. I took away her childhood, and in someway I did it for me because I couldn't loose her. I want her to have a life a real one, I don't want her to be attached to me because she feels she has too.

Besides she's so young. I don't think anyone would understand my reasoning, I don't think I do myself. I just don't want to rob her of anything. I'm just so confused!

"I'm sorry I can't, I just can't." I said and walked out the door.

**ClairePOV**

He left. How does he just leave? I plopped down on the couch.

"Claire, what wrong with him?" I looked up and found Sam standing before me.

"He would know better than me. I don't get it."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. I came to ask him about something. He said he imprinted on me. I basically I told him I loved him and he walked out. He said he couldn't do it. For some reason he feels like he's taking advantage of me. He rejected me…" Tear started to fall. Sam tried to comfort me.

"Claire, you have to understand. This is difficult for him, he loves you never doubt that. It's just that he needs time to get used to things. He'll come around, don't hold it against him."

"Um ……. Sam, I think someone needs to speak to you." Emily said. She walked in the house with a guy behind him. He resembled Sam in many ways, though he looked younger. I wasn't the only one who recognized the similarities.

"You are……?" Sam asked.

"Recognize the name …….. Levi Uley." The guy responded. Sam's expression hardened.

"What does he have to do with you?"

"With us, you mean, that bastard _was_ our father, which would make us brothers." Well that was blunt. I didn't know too much about Sam's father only that he despised him for abandoning him and his mother. I recall that Emily mentioned that Embry could be his brother. "You weren't the only one he abandoned."

Sam walked outside and the guy followed him. Emily took me home, a couple hours later Sam returned with the same guy. His name was Nathan and he was not alone he had a girl with him her name was Jennifer. Turns out Sam's father had gone to the Makah reservation more than once and left more than what he brought back. I didn't really listen to the rest I was too caught up in what had happened with Quil.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The days passed by slowly. It was getting really crowded at Sam's house what with his brother and Jennifer. Sam welcomed him with open arms, he too went through the transformation on his own like Sam did. He hid it from everyone until he finally found out who his father was and here he is.

I had offered to move in with Billy to help him out. Since Jacob was leaving he needed the help and I was happy to help.

I did what Sam told me and gave Quil time but he never mentioned it again, he ignored it. I was hurt. I mean I've never been rejected before I can't say that I like it.

**BPOV**

I felt as if things were finally going back to normal, if we ever had normal. But regardless things were calming down. Edward took me hunting for a couple days, I hardly went into public anymore. I didn't want to be recognized and I didn't want the incident to repeat itself. I felt as though I was making progress.

We weren't free of surprises though. Jacob mentioned the pack recruited one more wolf. It was Sam's brother. Very weird but there was no doubt that they were in fact brothers. Levi was the only candidate for his father other than Billy. Though we new it wasn't him because he resembled Sam way too much. This brought up the question of Embry's father. As much as he hated to admit it himself it bugged him not to know the truth, or so I heard. Lacey and I had become friends she told me everything that went on. It did make me sad to see her leave, but she would come back eventually………..

* * *

**Sorry to introduce a new character kind out of nowhere but whoever decides to read the**** sequel will find out why I brought him in.**

**Please don't hate me for what Quil's doing. :( **

**Last chance anything you want me to ADD. Speak NOW or for ever hold your silence!**


	32. Farewells

**Hello! I'm going to post the stats**

**Hits-23957**

**Alerts-88**

**Favs-75**

**Reviews-447**

**Awesome! I hope you like the ending and PLZ!! Review and tell me who you liked it. **

**I WILL POST THE SEQUEL SOON! I'm going to write a few chapter before I post the first chapter, I'm going to put a message on here when I post it. I hope ya'll read it. **

**I noticed something, I used **_**ya'll**_** so many times, is it really just a Texan thing? I wouldn't know I only go south of the border LOL never been to another state. Its sad I know.**

**Anyway now that I got that out of my system,**

**-Toodles**

* * *

**Farewells**

**Months Later…….**

**BPOV**

After the 'incident' Edward had been taking me hunting more frequently just as a precaution. Luckily, it did not happen again. Jacob and Lacey had told us they were moving to Hoquiam. It was a small town down the coast.

Charlie made his unexpected appearance last week. He'd come to see Elizabeth, who was now 5 months old. It made happy that he was somewhat getting over what happened and moving on.

Tyler, Tanya and company returned to Denali. They were really happy together. Fit like puzzle pieces. Before they officially left Tyler told us something that brought great humor to him. He said they forbade Aro from evolving himself with us. If he were to do otherwise he was to be dethroned. Turns out it had been Marcus's idea. Tyler said he'd always been the most humane if at all from the three. Edward mentioned something he told him back in the forest which made what he did make more sense. I never would've thought he would be our 'protector'. Though I'm happy he was.

I had gotten the chance to see Claire more often. Though every time we saw each other she was never really herself. Edward said it was because Quil had sort of rejected her. He wouldn't get over the feeling of guilt. Nobody could convince him otherwise. Nobody really had a chance. He wouldn't let anyone talk to him about it. Not even Jacob or Embry. Personally I thought it was unnecessary. They loved each other they belonged together. I was starting to think Edward was rubbing off on him, Edward didn't think it was so funny. It wasn't suppose funny, it was the truth. I mean seriously, wanting the best for you love but not being with them. That's sounds a lot like him.

All in all things had gone well for everybody. It felt like Edward and I would finally really start to live life together with no interference. I never would've thought things would turn out this way. I had different aspirations the first day I set foot in forks high school which were to graduate and get out of there. Now I can't seem to want to leave anymore. I belonged here with my family with my husband and daughter. Never thought I'd say that either at least not at the age of 20. But like Edward said once its fun game of life. After being the target of many, _many _vampires I think it may finally be over, I can have peace. After all this time all I really want is to be with Edward, that's one thing that never changed from the first day. Though now we have Elizabeth to add.

"Bella?" Edward said pulling me out of my deep thought.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? It seems I lost you for a minute."

"No, I'm here, I was just thinking about what's happened these past few years."

"Oh…….remembering the memories."

"Yeah…….. I was just thinking of all the things that brought us here. Even the little things that impacted our life. When you really think about it almost everyone we've met has made a difference in our lives. Some for the good, others not so much."

"No wonder I thought I lost you, it must have been some deep thought you had there. I guess it can get deep I mean we have been through more in a couple years than most people go through in a life time. And I'm happy to say that I would go through it again if I knew it would end up like this. You've made my existence complete, you exceeded my expectations in life. And for that I can never love you enough." He said giving me the smile I loved.

"I think I would too." I said smiling up at him, he smiled back.

There was a light knock on the door, Alice walked in. "Edward, can I ask you something? I saw something that doesn't quite make sense. It looks like it won't happen soon but it _will_ happen."

I saw him concentrate on reading her mind. His closed his eyes, looked like he was frustrated by what he saw.

"So who is it?" Alice asked. I was completely lost. I didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on.

"Ryan." Was all he said. Alice and I were clueless. Ryan? It didn't ring a bell to me but it appeared to ring more than a bell for Edward. I saw the anger, the worry, the frustration in his expression.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"He's Ryan………..Lacey's Ryan."

* * *

**AWWWW, it's over! tear. Like the cliffy-like ending? LOL Just in case you don't remember who Ryan is, check out ****Chapter 12: Hope**** you will find your answer there.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to ****once.bitten.and.twice.shy.14 ****she read and reviewed from the beginning (yep every chapter, I think) hugs**

**I'd like to acknowledge others too:**

**master0maggster****- I'm pretty sure she was there from the beginning too, and always reviewed.**

**IWantToBeSupermanToo**** – ****Most reviews, that I noticed, seriously I already said this but all read and reviewed in one day! She deserves recognition.**

**melissaturkey****– Other than I love her username, she always gave THE longest reviews and gave the best feedback.**

**debbie-lou**** & ****Little Esme ****& ****wannabite007 ****& ****Sarkule**** – LoVeD your reviews!**

**And everyone! – who ever gave the story a chance, 4realz thanks, I never thought people were actually going to like it but I was proved wrong!**


	33. Sequel Information

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

What's up my beautiful people, as you can tell I'm in a good mood and since I'm in a good mood I decided to give you the preface of the sequel 'I Have You to Thank' if you think Gavin DeGraw, you're RIGHT! I love that man, I just got his CD and I adore him, not more than Edward or Jake but at least he's real LOL anyway it's up and check it out PLEASE review I want to know what you think :)


End file.
